


10,11,12 please end this hell

by kimthyung



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Jeonghan, Fem!Minghao, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Multi, Realistic, SO, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo jeonghan junhui seungcheol minghao and seungkwan are girls in this fic, alot of references to other kpop groups ok, at least I hope, fem!Junhui, fem!Seungkwan, fem!Wonwoo, fem!seungcheol, kinda feelings feelings alot, mentions of abuse, mentions of mental health, okay, seokmin and chan are related, sorry for all these tags :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-04-02
Packaged: 2021-04-11 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: a friend group. 13 individuals. all connected and can’t wait to get the fuck outta high school. who would’ve guessed? high school, kinda sucks.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick!!  
!this is a genderbent!fic so wonwoo, seungcheol, jeonghan, minghao, junhui And seungkwan are women. the rest are men.  
I try and touch on subjects that plague teenagers so it’s more relatable and raw.  
I’m trying so just bear with me! pls && thanks <3 yall

“so when are you going to do it?” jihoon jumped at the sudden voice before looking up. “what are you talking about..” he mumbled as mingyu took a seat next to him.

“talk to the love of your life?” he questioned back as jihoon's eyes followed the girl with flowing black locks around the courtyard.

“aren't you here too early?” jihoon complained. “that I am,” he said taking a bite of the apple in his hand as he dropped down on the field next to jihoon. “but I have a morning practice set up, but back to the topic.” mingyu followed jihoon's line of sight.

“I don't see why you just don't go for it.” mingyu shrugged leaning back onto on of them palms of his hands. jihoon turned to be greeted with mingyu's side profile and shook his head “we're all not like you, gyu.”

“how aren't we like gyu?” both turned their head to a new voice entering the conversation. “jisoo tell jihoon to just talk to junhui already.” “jihoon talk to junhui already.” jihoon scoffed. “and i'm not saying it for mingyu's benefit” “hey!” mingyu interjected.

“im telling you because you obviously should.” “I've never even talked to junhui.” “today's a good day to start cause she's walking this way.” jisoo smiled as jihoon snapped his head in every direction looking for said.

And surely she was, making her way down the strip of field with… he honestly has no idea, they look new was all he could tell. “say something!” mingyu whispered as they came upon a few steps before passing the trio.

“What do I say?” jihoon panicked causing jisoo to laugh. “Hi.” Jisoo spoke causing Junhui to turn her head, and give the big smile, she was known for and a light wave. jihoon's jaw dropped and mingyu bursted out laughing.

“I told you to just do it.” jihoon groaned before gathering his stuff. “where are you going?” mingyu asked, still stifling some laughs. “away from you two!” “aw come on ji, stay a little longer.” mingyu called out. “go to practice!” jihoon responded. The two still laughing as he marched away. 

_that day for junhui_ was one of the best to date for her. her best friends has finally made the transfer to her school all the way from China.

she squealed as the other female stepped out of the black SUV. “minghao!” junhui yelled in mandarin to the other causing an obvious smile to break out on her face.

“junnie!” Minghao smiled making her way to the other who was bouncing on her feet. jun flinged her arms around the other in an obvious smile.

“I can't believe you're finally here! do you have your scheduled?” minghao nodded and reached inside her tote bag to pass the slip of paper. junhui scanned it quickly.

“we have first, fifth, lunch and ninth and tenth with each other!” Jun said excited as she linked her arms with minghao. “am I here early?” minghao asked as the pair started to walk, where to? minghao had no clue but she went along anyways.

“just a bit, I wanted to show you around so I lied about the time.” Jun smiled at the other who gave a playful roll of the eyes. “this is the field/courtyard.” Jun started as they came upon the big path of grass with a track lined around it, bleachers and out houses.

“do you have lipgloss?” minghao rubbed her lips together. “what kind do you want?” jun asked as she pulled out the not so tiny purse she keeps around with her.

“damn junnie is that your whole collection?” minghao smiled as the girl rummaged through the bag and pulled out a handful of lip glosses. “that's all I could get to now, I'm sorry.” minghao chuckled and pulled a yellow one from the batch.

“that one taste like pineapples!” jun commented quickly. “why'd you apologize?” minghao asked unscrewing the cap and squeezing some of said from the tube and on to her lip.

Jun shrugged “cause I have that one you really like, the one from home? but I can't get it.” minghao handed the gloss back to jun and puckered her lips. “how do I look.” “constipated.”Jun giggled causing minghao to follow in suit as they started on their course across the field.

“I missed you so much, you have no idea.” Jun started. “I missed you too, I could've been here sooner but my mom lost my passport and then my flight and just ugh.” minghao groaned looking ahead to a group of males. two sitting, one standing. the one on the left full of giggles while the one in the middle looked scared and the other looked calm. minghao’s eyes roamed back to the 1st one sitting he is cute, she noted.

“mingie!” jun whined. “huh?” minghao said looking at the other. “Hi.” jun turned her head and smiled with a quick wave to the male that was standing. minghao didn't even realize they were that close. 

“you weren't listening to me!” minghao's ears burned. “sorry, I got distracted.” and then that two lightly jumped at the sound of laughter and glanced back. it was those three again. the first one was laughing, the cute one. “what are they laughing about, is it me?” Jun asked with a pout.

minghao tapped her chin.“your insecurities are showing babe.” Jun turned to look at minghao, who chuckled. “they aren't laughing at you, junnie.” “you don't know that..” “yes I do, and if they were I'd beat all three of their asses okay?” Jun smiled softly before continuing down the field with each other. “your highlight, is absolutely beautiful by the way.” Jun giggled and shook her head. “thank you!” minghao smiled as Jun started to lead her towards the actual campus building. 

_jihoon tapped his foot_ as he waited for the elevator. “hoonie!” jihoon glanced behind him as the girl jogged over towards him. he looked up at the taller female. “why do you look like that?” seungcheol asked, jihoon's lips were frowning and pouty. “This is my face.” “no it's not. omg is it junhui?” seungcheol smiled and that made jihoon sigh loudly.

“what happened did you not talk to her?” “no and she was right in my face!” he said drawing his hands down his face. “do you want to put in a word for you?” seungcheol asked. it often skipped his mind that seungcheol and junhui were very much friends.

“no, I'll talk to her on my own.” “well you better hurry up, junhui's a cutie pie with an amazing personality. someone's gonna get her.” “it will be me!” he declared and seungcheol clapped, she like determined jihoon, he really did set out for what he wanted.

“but besides that, can you help me with the assignment for Mr. Park’s class.” “which one?” “the one about Galileo’s theory?” “I'm heading to the music room so I wouldn't mind.” jihoon shrugged as the elevator doors, dinged open and the two boarded. 

“_what else do you want_ to see?” junhui asked as they stopped in the middle of the hall on the 1st floor (where they began, by the way). “is their a fashion team here? or dance?” “I'm on dance! Do you want to see the studio?” minghao nodded. “I haven't danced in years.” minghao yawned as they came upon an elevator.

“there's an elevator?” “Yeah we have like 5 floors? No one wants to walk all that.” “So where's the studio?” “ On the 3rd floor that's the Arts department so like music/band, dance, painting, photography, culinary and design are on that floor.” “so there is a fashion department?” Jun nodded as the two stepped on to the elevator. when they got off the floor was boisterous.

“you wanna go to fashion?” “absolutely.” minghao responded quickly. “okay, so I'll walk you there but I have to go see my dance instructor, I can leave you there right?” “course, I can fend for myself.” Jun took minghao to mr. kwon and with a quick, I'll come back for you. She left and made her way down the hall. 

_“I thought you wanted_ my help.” jihoon whined as seungcheol placed her chin in the palm of her hands as she rested them on top of the piano. “hannie isn't here today and I've got nothing better to do so get to playing.” jihoon rubbed his eyes. “I don't know-” “I've heard you play the most out of anybody else, come on show me that one song you've been working on.” jihoon sighed before pressing his finger on a key. 

“that's it, bye.” seungcheol laughed and took a seat next to jihoon. “I'll sing the bit you sent me so you feel more comfortable. jihoon you're good at this, you don't have to be shy, we all support you.” jihoon gave seungcheol a tight smile. curse her and her smart little kind words.

he pressed down on a key and followed with another and another and soon, the melody of the song started to go. seungcheol wasn't singing though, just humming along with the beat. As jihoon finished the last note the bell rang and a shriek emitted.

“you heard that right?” seungcheol asked. jihoon nodded as he picked up his bag. “it was probably someone outside.” he shrugged making his way towards the door. “hurry up.” seungcheol gathered her things before walking behind jihoon and into the populated hallway. 

_the dance room was_ at the end of the corridor and took up a decent amount of hallway. before that was the music room and jun could hear the keyboard being played and in all it sounded really angelic, sweet.

She didn't mean to but she stood by the door and listened. she moved her head to the side a bit to see who is was. she squinted, is that seungcheol, but her hands aren't on the keys… is someone else in there? junhui was absorbed into the tunes that the loud bring above her caused her to yelp and scurry away from the door.

she hoped no one saw her. she scurried down the hall and acted as if she came from the dance studio. she watched the door and 1st it was just open til two body's made their way out. the one on the right was seungcheol for sure, she could tell from the toned thighs and perky, jiggly butt. but the other one? all she could tell that is was a boy from the back.

he must've been the one that was playing. she thought as she made her way back towards the fashion department for minghao. 

_by the end of the_ day minghao was situated with four new faces. seungkwan who had a round face, chubby cheeks, a head of peachy dye locks in a cute messy bun on her head. and a body thicker than most (minghao loved it), she was sweet form what she gathered and undoubtedly hard to miss she had a presence about her. next was seungcheol she was fairly on the tall side? 5’9-ish, she had something like a pouty face, flowing black hair a small upper body and a thick lower body, big butt and full thighs, toned calves, she was another one that seemed really nice but also a little mean, basically the type to not give a damn. then came wonwoo, she was tall or maybe it was the lankiness to her, she had short wavy black locks and everything on her body leveled out, medium chest with a medium butt. she was another one that gave minghao the I don't care about anything vibe, it for her. and lastly the only boy she met today went by the name vernon, he was kinda lanky but more on the muscular side of it? lean muscles, super stock face with a head of broen loose curly locks but he had a really nice smile when he did. he gave minghao the really quiet kid vibe, not like that around his friends most likely but all in all he like to keep to himself. and jun told her there was more to come and minghao wondered how much friends the latter made while over here. and all 6 were now on their way to the McDonald's just down the way.

junhui walked in between minghao and seungcheol while wonwoo, seungkwan and vernon walked just a bit ahead. “hey cheol.” jun started breaking minghao's conversation. “rude.” minghao teased.

“'m sorry but who was that in the music room?” seungcheol’s eyes widened. “you were there?” and that caused jun’s ears to turn a shade of red.

“I was walking by and I heard the piano, it was really good so I peaked in and I could tell it was you sitting there but you don't know how to play so I was just...wondering.” jun rambled. seungcheol smiled, this is her opening. jihoon should bless her for being a great wingwoman.

“it was jihoon, lee jihoon.” Jun hummed she's heard his name before. his name caused wonwoo and vernon to turn their heads to look at seungcheol. “he's really good.” Jun mumbled causing minghao to laugh. “you're so flustered.” minghao giggled causing Jun to push her lightly

“he's really good at music and stuff and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you listening.” seungcheol lied. “really? he wouldn't?” “not one bit! he practices almost everyday before 1st or during 1st.” jun smiled and took in the information. lee jihoon. 

they came upon the McDonald's. seungkwan, minghao and junhui went to order while the other three went to find a table. once seated wonwoo sent a thump to the back of seungcheol's neck.

“what the fuck!” she yelped. “no you, what the fuck!” “I didn't do anything.” she whined. “jihoon? letting people watch him practice?” wonwoo deadpanned. “so it's a little-” “huge lie” Vernon interjected. “listen this is jihoon's opening?! he likes jun and has never done a thing about it. I'm helping him!” wonwoo squinted her eyes. “you're turning into jeonghan.” “not even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I started writing this a while back and I’m still writing it to the day and this is kinda impulsive and I wanna share it with people so here I am


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first few parts go kinda fast, sorry about that🙈

the next day junhui set out to find out who exactly was lee jihoon. she came early and made her way to the same door she stood out of the day before. she twisted the doorknob and poked her head inside. it was empty as of now and she sighed.

she asked wonwoo, seungcheol, vernon seungkwan who all seemed to tippy-toe around who he was.

“why won't you just show me who he is?” jun whined pulling on seungcheol's arm. “better relax or jeonghan will get jealous.” wonwoo teased as an arm wrapped around her shoulder and lips landed on the side of her face. “ew, boy germs.” she smiled.

junhui rolled her eyes and looked at seungcheol, who looked right back. “pretty please?” “no can do.” seungcheol shrugged. “why would you tell me who he is and not show me?! that doesn't make any sense.” she complained as the now quad turned and filed into mr. lim’s class.

“what's she going on about?” soonyoung whispered in wonwoo's ear. wonwoo leaned in and told soonyoung the story and its aftermath.

seungcheol told jihoon what she did and jihoon couldn't lie, he was happy that she knew of him and from what he was told wanted to know more but he made sure that seungcheol would not get into it anymore and if she did he'd “have her head!” evil queen style too.

he was going to do this his way, he had it all planned out. soonyoung hummed at wonwoo’s recount. “and he told the same to all of us.” wonwoo shrugged, taking her seat next to kihyun. soonyoung rested his elbow on wonwoo's table.

“you better get going before Mr. Lim kicks you out.” wonwoo smiled. “oh please, Mr. Lim loves me, I'm his favorite troublemaker.” wonwoo shook her head and slid her hand into soonyoung's. 

junhui stood still in front of seungcheol as the other was seated at her desk. “why won't you just tell mE!” junhui yelped the dragged ‘e’ as a quick tap was placed on her right buttcheek. she switched around to jeonghan with a cheeky grin.

“jeonghan, you scared me!” jeonghan simply softened into a smile sliding into the seat next to seungcheol. “what are you even talking about?” jeonghan said tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear. “You dyed it.” seungcheol mumbled touching the ends that were a soft pink.

junhui sighed as the two smiled at each other. whoopie! she's lost seungcheol for the whole period now. she took her seat in front of seungcheol and turned to the board. 

“who's this in my classroom?” mr. lim said his eyes landing squarely on the back of soonyoung's head. he hummed, putting down his briefcase. “Ms. Jeon, is your boyfriend visiting today?” wonwoo gave her teacher a small smile. “whatever are you talking about?” “I surely hope he doesn't think that standing in place will act as an illusion of some sort.” he said coming closer towards the two. Mr. Lim placed a hand on soonyoung's shoulder and the boy suddenly stretched and yawned loudly. “kwon, why are you in my class?” “what? this isn't ms. fitz? I'll just be going now.” he gave wonwoo a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the back of the class and out the 2nd door.

“Alright class, now that Soonyoung has blessed the class without his presence, I'll take roll call.” as he went down the list he paused. “does jihoon have this class today?” he asked looking at seungcheol. “no sir.” she saluted and junhui turned to look at her. seungcheol simply smiled. 

_jihoon sat in the music room,_ doing what he does best, composing and playing around with the piano. he looked down at the notepad in his hand jotting down chords that were flowing nicely when there was a knock on the door and it clicking open.

“uh hello?” jihoon would hate to admit but he knew that voice more than he knows himself. “uh, yeah how may I help you?” he asked not turning around, he honestly doesn't think he could, his throat would probably close up. “mr. lim said you were really good in science and I'm not.” she spoke softly. “would you help me prep for the january midterm?” he finally glanced back at the voice.

she stood in the doorway, hands playing with the pleated school skirt hem. she took jihoon's breath away. her hair was pulled back, a few stray strands hanged loosely on the side, she had her eyelashes curled and light today with a wash of a very warm brown on her lids. her lips were their natural pale pink but glossy from where he could tell.

“are you okay, I didn't mean to disturb you, you know what? nevermind I'll-” “No it's okay, I- yeah.” “yeah?” “yeah I'll help you.” junhui’s face broke into a smile. “really? Omg yay!” junhui came more into the room and made her way to jihoon til she was standing right in front of him.

“okay so when do you want to meet up?” now this? this was all too much for jihoon. having his long time crush this close to him to where he could smell the vanilla peppermint perfume on her skin and now clearly see the beauty marks that rested on her face, two on her forehead,one in the center of get left cheek and a few started down her jawline and neck and jihoon blessed the heavens that junhui skipped on foundation today.

“uh, can we start at lunch?” junhui suggested. “lunch?” “is that a bad time for you? It’d be okay, we can always start somewhere else cause yanno a lot of teens are really busy and with them being busy they have the tendency to fall off and then it leads to th-” “relax.” jihoon said stopping junhui in her tracks. “Was i rambling? I'm so sorry!” junhui said as jihoon had a very light smile on his lips. “it's okay and lunch would be fine, you can sit with me or I with you?” jihoon was shocking himself by this point, he was having a full blown conversation with his crush standing directly in front of him, he would've thought he passed out. “um, it doesn't matter to me honestly.” jihoon nodded. “mine than, I hope you don't mind.” “of course not! i'll see you at lunch.” junhui said backing away from the piano and jihoon and soon left the room. jihoon let out a soft breath, “wow”. 

_“Wow, never thought_ i’d see this day.” wonwoo mumbled as junhui sat at what was jihoon’s regular table. junhui had her tray set infront of her, while her hands were in her lap, playing with her thumbs. mingyu scrunched up his nose at the female sitting at his table.

“im at the right table correct?” he asked as he placed his tray on the table. junhui looked up at the voice. “y-yes! I'm waiting for-” “junhui.” the male said more lighthearted. mingyu can't believe that one of his best friends crush was sitting right in front of him and he didn't even notice, but why is she sitting here?

“yes?” mingyu shook his head, “so what brings you here?” “uh, me and jihoon need to talk.” “junhui!” junhui's attention turned towards a new voice. “mingie! are you okay.” minghao approached the table with a very evident attitude. “and why are your clothes so baggy? I know it’s in now bu-” “why are you sitting with him?” mingyu looked up from the tray of rice he was douching in soy sauce to the new comer.

“aw man, you?” “yes me! you chicken shit double left foot soccer player!”, “what's going on here?” jun asked as minghao glared at mingyu. “this little disaster on the field hit me with the soccer ball in my face!” junhui giggled, just a little bit before turning to mingyu. “I apologized! I even took her to the nurse!” mingyu defended and it was true..he did. 

**minghao came huffing and puffing from the principal's room. fussing with the overly big uniform hand-me-down they gave her. she was going to give junhui a piece of her mind when she saw her. “why the hell wouldn't she tell me that I have to wear-” and that's when it happened.**

**mingyu was on the track while hyunwoo was parallel to him. there was a row of soccer balls lined up. mingyu went down the line kicking each towards hyunwoo as he was to catch them. mingyu made it to a ball before hyunwoo could and all he saw was the ball go out of the field, over the short wall and a shriek. hyunwoo ran to follow the ball. “man! you hit a girl!” hyunwoo yelled out as he jumped over the wall.**

**mingyu jogged over and followed hyunwoo’s account. as hyunwoo stepped over the girl and to the ball. “really?” the girl groaned, sitting herself up. “i was going to help you, I swear.” hyunwoo said picking up the ball. mingyu rolled his eyes and walked over to the girl with his hand out, crouched slightly.**

**“you okay?” mingyu asked. “yeah, just a minor concussion and a little bit of blood filling my skull, but you know nothing new.” minghao groaned again as she located the place the ball hit her. “I don't think you should do that.” mingyu said as she winced from the pain. “I'm going to fucking kill whoever hit me with that.” minghao said pushing the bangs out her face, and that gave mingyu a clear look at her. He's seen her before, he can't really pinpoint where but he knows for sure that he has.**

**“mingyu d-” “hyunwoo! why don't you tell coach that I'll be a while, I'm going to escort her to the nurse.” “wow, what a gentleman.” both minghao and hyunwoo said together. one sarcastic, the other truly serious in a joking way, kind of. “jinx!” hyunwoo yelled. “dude, please.”**

**Hyunwoo put his hands up. “I hope you feel better, girl.” “my name is minghao!” she yelled out as hyunwoo quickly mumbled a “my bad.” and walked off “thanks, though.” mingyu guided minghao to her feet, yet caught her quickly as she swayed a little when standing.**

**“let's hurry.” the walk to nurse followed a spew of whines and curse words -mumbled- by minghao. in the nurse minghao took a seat on the exam table and mingyu took a seat across from her. “why are you still here?” minghao asked, as she draped her arm across her forehead.**

**“a little rude to the dude who just took you to recover your health.” “you're making this sound like a video game.” minghao whined as another pang came from the back of her head. “I swear whoever hit me with that stupid ass ball is gonna pay.” “uhhh...in what way exactly are you going to make them pay?” minghao turned to look at the boy.**

**“you hit me with the ball?” “what! no..” minghao stared the boy down. “yes?” “you little shit!” “hey! I carried you here!” “And the whole time it never occurred to you to apologize?!” “I was going to..” “going to my ass.” minghao sighed as she rested her head down. “I should sue you.” minghao said pinching her nose. “whatever, you will not.” “don't test me soccer jockey.” the door opened causing mingyu to turn his head.**

**“mingyu? why are you in here?” seokmin asked as he made his way to the nurse’s desk. “are you the nurse?” minghao asked. seokmin peered at minghao. “no, I'm a regular student like you.” minghao whined again. “what happened?” “goddamn super hulk hurled a soccer ball in the back of my head.” “don't say it like that!” it was mingyu's turn to whine while minghao sighed.**

**“Ms. Lin should be coming though, but what exactly hurts.” “all of it?” “sit up, name?” “minghao” she sat up slowly. “can I touch your head?” minghao nodded before seokmin’s hands found its way at the nape of her neck, he pressed lightly. “any pressure here?” “no the ball hit me by the center in the back.” “do you have sensitive skin?” seokmin asked as he maneuvered his fingers in said direction. “just a little. right there.” she groaned. seokmin pressed down on the stop lightly. “you're head is fine.” he said as minghao whimpered. “it's probably throbbing a bit from impact, just make sure you ice it and maybe stay here for a bit, drink some water.” seokmin said taking a file from the desk. “okay, thank you.” minghao said as she laid back down. **

“that's not the point! thank the higher aboves for that seokmin boy, he saved my life.” minghao retorted.

“oh please, anyone could've told you it wasn't serious, like oh I don't know me?!” junhui looked between the both. “are you two done flirting?” both heads snapped towards the female.

“and who's flirting here?” minghao asked as she adjusted the Blazer around her waist. junhui simply shrugged and minghao took the seat next to her, back turned on soccer jockey. “why are you over here and why didn't you tell me this school had a stupid ass uniform.

“didn't you read the school student guide?” “why would I?” “because then you'd know we only wear regular clothes on Fridays.” mingyu spoke up. “shut it!” minghao growled. “But really why are you over here babes?” “i have to talk to-”

“i'm so sorry, i’m late.” junhui turned her head and smiled softly it at the male who was rummaging through the bag on his shoulder. “No, it’s okay.” “i hope mingyu wasn’t a nuisance to you..both.” He said smiling at minghao softly. “that he was.” minghao groaned. “it seems you have to chat, so I'll leave you to it.” minghao smiled at Jun before getting up from the seat.

“you're coming over today right?” minghao called out. “of course!”, jun responded before looking at jihoon who now took minghao's vacant spot. “okay so about this tutoring thing, thank you so much first of all.” “It’s okay, i don't mind.” “he really doesn't mind.” mingyu giggled to himself causing the other two to look in his direction. “Okay, well i think we should set up a schedule, when are you free?” jun asked pulling out her notebook.

“Is that jun and ji?” vernon asked as he took a seat at their regular table. Seungkwan turned her head to catch what he was looking at and by george it was. jun with her little marble book where she jots down notes, events, important reminders etc, and jihoon who sat next to her with a soft smile just watching her do whatever.

“They already look candid, it hurts.” “yeah except jun has no clue.” vernon snorted. seungkwan shrugged. “Do you think jihoon will say something soon?” seungkwan started to pick at the kimchi fried rice on her tray. Vernon hummed, “nah. I think he’ll wait but like why is she over there anyway?” he said as he shoveled more black bean noodles into his mouth.

“Don’t speak and chew! You can choke!” seungkwan rushed as vernon laughed. “Already have half my foot in the grave so why not?” seungkwan frowned. “That’s not funny, hansol.” vernon gulped. his first name? with her whole chest? “kwannie, are you mad at me?” vernon spoke his voice a few octaves higher. she turned her head in the other direction. “oh kwannie!,” hansol sang as he slid closer to her. “move, ugly.” “ugh, my heart.” he doubled over in fake pain.

“seungkwan, i was just joking.” “it’s not a joking matter, did you forget last week?” “nothing happened last week, you’re making it bigger than it needs to be.” vernon shrugged. “You’re such a dunce.” “just a little bit.” seungkwan hump-ed as vernon pushed more food into his mouth. “Are you doing anything after school?” seungkwan asked.

“Maybe, i think i'll be with shua and soonyoung.” “what are you guys gonna do?” “smoke.” he said plainly. “Like cigarettes?” “god, no that’s nasty. we smoke weed kwannie.” seungkwan sat there quietly. “do you like it?” vernon slowed his chewing. “you want to try it?” “no, i’m just asking, do you?” “it relieves stress pretty good,sometimes i feel like i'm on a cloud yanno?” “obviously not.” seungkwan said.

“Do you wanna do something after school?” “i wanted to go to the mall but i’ll just ask jun or jeonghan or something.” “when did you want to go?” “directly after school.” “i’ll come.” “but you already have plans.” “but you want to go somewhere.” “vernon go with shua and soon.” “i’ll come with you first. you are my best friend after all so it’s only right.” vernon’s chest panged a little with the word of best friend but he pushed it aside. “I told you kwannie, i’ll always put you first.” seungkwan turned to her best friend with a big smile. “i’ll put you first too, no matter what.” 

“So mondays, thursdays and maybe fridays?” junhui asked. jihoon nodded following along to junhui’s over go of the schedule they created.

“Where do you want to meet today?” jun asked, closing the marble notebook. “wherever you choose will be fine.” “you wouldn’t mind kay lee’s grab and go would you?” “nah, they make great cheese fries.” “i'll be sure to order you some.” she smiled. “How old are you?” “the same as you?” jihoon questioned back. “I bet im older.” she said reaching to pull out the ponytail her hair was in.

“no no, i think i am.” “year?” “99.” “month?” “november.” “june!” junhui giggled. “I win.” “was it really a competition?” “yup , respect me, underling.” jihoon’s jaw dropped as junhui’s smiled grew bigger while she fluffed out her hair. “Im kiddin!” she said as she turned to her tray. “this looks like garbage now.” she mumbled.

jihoon took in her side profile and sighed softly. “I have some food from home you want it?” “no no no, it's yours go ahead and eat it.” “I wasn't gonna eat it, I brought it for gyu but he's disappeared.” jihoon shrugged pulling out the white styrofoam container. he opened it and passed the cold noodles to the other.

“thank you.” she said, cheeks turning warmer. junhui's always been one that's flustered easily when it came to nice gesture, compliments, whatever. “so that question was a way to know me a little more?” “well yeah, we're going to be around each other and I want us to talk about things other than DNA or the works of a nucleus.” 

_seungcheol smiled as jeonghan_ leaned just behind her ear and placed a small wet kiss on the skin. “you're a lot more riled up today.” jeonghan chuckled. “what can I say? you just do it to me babe.” jeonghan said as she slipped her hand towards seungcheol's upper thigh.

seungcheol's face screwed up and she pulled away from jeonghan with her eyebrow raised. “what's wrong?” “nothing, can we just keep going.” “jeonghan we're in the library's sci-fi section, not even I can keep it going.” jeonghan sighed. “why not?” “what's the matter?” seungcheol asked as she took jeonghan's hand and placed it in hers.

“you remember that boy, I was telling you about?” seungcheol's shoulders depleted a little bit. “Yea, uh vernon's friend joshua?” she said playing off the little -a lot- of hurt this subject brought about to her. “do you think now would be the right time to make a move?” “how do you feel about him?” “I really think I do like him.” seungcheol bit down on her top lip softly.

“okay, then I think you should, he'd be a jackass to not accept your feelings back.” jeonghan turned to seungcheol with a soft smile. “you really think that?” “i know that anyone wouldn't return feelings for you is obviously crazy.” she mumbled as her cheeks started to tint. “Aw, cheol, don't just say that.” she smiled a bit more bigger. “okay, I think I'll do it soon.” she said, more to herself than seungcheol but it still didn't change the bitter feel seungcheol was holding. 

_seokmin jumped at the slight tap_ on his shoulder. he turned around swiftly to be greeted with the face of his baby brother.

“what's up?” he asked. “can you help me?” “with what exactly?” “you're good with the principal, right?” “my boyfriend is the principal's nephew so you can say- wait what did you do?”

“nothing major just a little inconvenience.” “lee chan, what'd you do?” “okay so I was playing with the blind in my science classroom when it just happened.” “what happened.” “uh the rope for the blinds must of got loose and like it's stuck and there maybe a teeny tiny crack in the window.” seokmin sighed.

“how much of a teeny tiny are we talking?” “a whole glass square.” seokmin took a deep breath. “I'm sorry seok!” chan said walking to his brother. “it's okay, I'll talk to the principal okay?” chan nodded.

“I'm still really sorry.” seokmin smiled. “it's okay, chan relax.” he said as he made his way around the counter (they're in the science lab). “how'd you find me anyways?” he asked with a playful glare.

“jaehyun told me that'd you run off do one of your little nerd things.” seokmin laughed as he pulled the goggles off his face. “what time is it?” “It's the ending of 8th period. “God, I'm late.” he said shrugging off the lab coat.

“Late for what?” “I have to go help mr. kwon in the art department!” he said making his way to the door. “you work too much seok!” chan called out as his brother made his way down the hall towards the staircase. “It's all in a day's work!” He called back with his same smile the whole school sees.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so like I stated before if you see the beginning of a section italicized then that means a time jump!! 
> 
> And if you see a section in bold think of it as a flash back!! ok:))

jeonghan pouted as the seat next to her was empty. “Where the hell is seungcheol?” she whined causing wonwoo to turn around.

“You haven’t seen her?” she asked. “Nope and we barely texted over the weekend it’s like she’s been m.i.a.” jeonghan sighed as she clicked the end of her pen.

wonwoo rested her hand on the top of the flat black hair. “I'm sure she’ll come plus we are in here early.” wonwoo justified taking note that their class was literally them and a sleeping changbin.

jeonghan nodded at her ride to school. “you're right it's just… she's never done this?” “is that worry? from you? yoon jeonghan?” “oh, shut that shit up.” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“sometimes I tend to forget you aren't just a nosy robot.” wonwoo teased. “I have feelings.” “the feeling for drama.” “not a fact.” “you'll never guess what I heard about-” “please say that snotty little white bitch in Ms. Sacks class cause let me ..” jeonghan’s voice trailed as she saw wonwoo give her that knowing smile.

“Oh shut up.” wonwoo cackled. “how's troublemaker?” wonwoo hummed as her mind drifted to her boyfriend of almost 3 years (2 years and 5 months currently). “probably regretting his smoke session with shua yesterday.” wonwoo shrugged.

“he’s friends with shua, joshua?” “yeah, they've been friends since…middle school?” jeonghan nodded slowly. “what else do you know about him?” wonwoo gasped. “don't tell me!” “what?” “do you like him?” wonwoo whispered. “what the fuck, how do you know?” “because you, my friend don't just ask about boys. you only like soon, vern, seok, chan, jihoon and gyu and that's all platonic.”

“he's just...cute.” jeonghan mumbled. “Aw, you have a little crush.” “seungcheol told me that I should do something about it and I've been trying to ask her what I should do but again she's ignoring me.” wonwoo's eyes went big at the name of seungcheol. 'oh god, no wonder she's been mia’ she thought.

“uh, just talk to jisoo he's pretty friendly, start there.” jeonghan nodded. “what do I talk about?” “I don't know? stuff.” “wonwoo jeon not to the rescue.”

“_seungcheol, you can't_ stay here forever.” jihoon said as the girl sat on the bench press, in the schools weight room.

“why not? Mrs. Thomas, will let me stay.” “jeonghan's going to come looking for you and you know that.” “I wish she'd get a hint.” jihoon swung his leg over the bench and sat in front of his best friend.

“seungcheol, what the fuck is going on?” seungcheol ran her hands down her face. “It's nothing.” “It is something, why are you talking about hannie like that? what'd she do to you?” seungcheol sighed. “I think I lost my chance.” “your chance?” “she likes joshua and I told her to go be with him.” “the joshua i hang out with?” she nodded.

“why would you do that? don't you love her?” “Yeah, everyone else can see it but her, it has been like that for 2 years now. the most I've ever gotten from jeonghan was a sex buddy relationship, but joshua can get more, he's what she wants and I'm not and I just have to live with it.” “That's bullshit and you know it! you're way more important to jeonghan than that-”

“jihoon you didn't see what I saw, the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about him, she looked like she already had her life set out with him, she can't have that with me, I don't put the same sparkle in her eyes.”

“seungcheol-” “I'm okay, I'm fine, just let me work out in peace, please.” jihoon nodded. “thank you.” “I'll bring you a spicy chicken wrap later!” she smiled softly. “thanks ji.” 

“_how much of these_ do you get a day?” minghao asked as she picked up a note addressed to junhui, it fell from her locker the moment she opened it. Jun shrugged, “rarely actually, sometimes they just pop up.” she hummed. minghao nodded her head.

“you look so good with that yellow on your eyes, babe.” junhui smiled at minghao. “do you think everyone else will like it? I really wanted to post it.” “post it, get a really cute one in the sunlight of like a cafe or something and wear those cute frames I got you.”

minghao appointed, the picture was already worked out in her mind. “you're getting that look again.” Jun giggled as she pulled out the books she needed and dropped those into her bag. “what are you ever talking about?” “that look when you're setting something up, whether it be an outfit, a dance, or the way a photo should come out.”

minghao shrugged smiling softly. “what can I say? I'm an artistic director.” junhui smiled at minghao as she took in minghao's uniform. “mingie, what are you wearing?” “my school uniform.” she said with a twirl. junhui analyzed the outfit. it was a fitted pants that she rolled up above her ankle with a tucked turtleneck, white tennis shoes a little pouches hanging from the jeans and the only actual school piece she wore was the blazer and a barrett that had the school's logo on it.

“it's cute isn't it?” “it's stunning but don't you think, you could get in trouble for it?” “I'm not breaking any rules.” minghao smiled as she started to walk ahead of junhui. junhui smiled at the back of minghao's head. she's always been on the risky side, never one to conform. “Where are you heading now?” “uh, i have to talk to Ms.Yi” “don’t know who that is so i’ll see you later.” “bye, mingie!” jun said taking off the other way. 

“_Here you go.” _seungcheol looked up from the treadmill she was running on. “How’d you find me?” she asked pulling out an ear plug. “do you want this spicy chicken wrap or not?” wonwoo said tossing the bag towards seungcheol’s direction. The other caught it.

“Where’s the bev?” wonwoo patted her stomach. “how long have you been in here?” wonwoo asked walking over to the other who bit into the wrap happily. “what period is this?” she asked. “fifth.” she said wiping the corner of seungcheol's mouth where mayo was left. “from the morning.” seungcheol shrugged.

“you've been working out for 4 hours?” seungcheol let her shoulders move up and down once more. “your butt’s already big cheol, one more squat and we're all done for.” wonwoo joked as seungcheol smiled softly.

“are you okay?” seungcheol watched wonwoo for a bit. “what do-” “stop, don't give me any of that bullcrap.” “and don't give it to me either.” both turned to the doorway where jihoon stood yet again. “don't you have jun to talk to?” “I just left her with seokmin so no I do not.” he said as he made his way into the room.

“seungcheol, are you okay?” “oh my fuck, I'm fine and you didn't need to tell wonwoo to-” “jihoon only asked me to drop your wrap, I'm talking to you because of what jeonghan told me.” seungcheol sighed.

“what is this? an intervention this isn't A&E.” “oh shut up.” jihoon said as he came closer and sat on a gym mat beside the two. “jeonghan told me you've been ignoring her-” “guys please.” “no seungcheol, listen. I'm not here to berate you, I know how you feel about hanhan, I know why you're doing what you're doing but talk about it.”

“it's nothing.” “seungcheol, it's okay, even if it's not about jeonghan, I know how you like to bottle up so if you want to spill then it's okay.” seungcheol looked at her best friend then at wonwoo. “it's not just jeonghan, she's a major part but it's more.”

she sighed. “you know how I've been going to therapy?” jihoon nodded. “my therapist said she feels like I'm not improving? like I'm not trying my hardest and that's just sucky yanno?” jihoon cracked a smile, as did wonwoo. “do you think you've been trying?” “yeah, it's hard to drive away impulses and I think I've done good.” “then keep doing it, maybe a little harder but if this is your release than it's not good.” jihoon said motioning to the gym equipment.

“what else am I supposed to do?” “draw? music? something but don't over work yourself to the bone.” “it's not that easy-” “so let us help you make it that way.” seungcheol nodded her head. “ about you and hannie.” wonwoo started . “don’t you think it’s time?” “to?” jihoon hit her calf. “don’t act stupid, it’s time to tell her how you feel.” “mmm nah, i’m good.” seungcheol shrugged.

“stop downplaying your feelings! I’m tired of seeing you like this!” seungcheol’s pouty lips grew deeper. “I’m sorry.” “don’t apologize to me! … cheol i get it, you’re head over heels for her we know that and jeonghan maybe a little slow but i can assure you this isn’t as one sided as you think.” jihoon said as wonwoo nodded.

“It’s not, as much as jeonghan likes to have that icy bitchy persona, she cares and you’re probably number one on that list.” wonwoo said. seungcheol smiled at the thought. “are you guys sure?” “yes, take however long you want to stay away from her but you need to talk eventually.” wonwoo said putting her hand on cheol's shoulder. cheol nodded. “so..are you gonna finish that?” jihoon asked reaching for the bitten wrap. 

_seungkwan stood between_ minghao and mingyu as they lined up to do their drills. she wasn't exactly sure what happened between the two but she could feel the distaste radiating off the pair.

“mingyu? would you like to lead our warm ups, today?” coach kim asked, jotting whatever down on his clipboard. mingyu smiled. “of course, coach!” minghao rolled her eyes. “left footed super hulk.” minghao grumbled as she made eye contact with the male.

“What was that?” “you heard me.” minghao stated simply as the coach blew his whistle. “mingyu! drill now.” mingyu huffed before standing in front of the class. “let’s go guys, shoulder over stretch.” he mumbled loud enough.

minghao’s eyes flicked between mingyu and the teacher. “hao, do the stretch.” seungkwan whispered as she copied mingyu’s movements. minghao moved to do the position, pretty lazily. coach made a grunt and looked at mingyu and minghao.

“uh, minghao a little more effort, yeah?” “i really am trying my hardest.” minghao pouted. “w-well try a li-little harder, please.” mingyu said as he picked the tip of his sneakers behind him so he stood on one leg. Seungkwan giggled at mingyu who kept to looking at the ground. “Aw you made gyu flustered.” seungkwan whispered. minghao raised her eyebrow “i don’t think so.”

the drills followed with the flow of glances between minghao, mingyu, and the teacher. minghao stood between seungkwan and some other girl, jiwoo she believed. she was watching mingyu who was currently playing basketball with others.

her eyes watched as he would cross the ball over one leg, over the other and fake a left and right before driving the ball to the net, a clean shot. her eyes focused past mingyu and to the coach. they must of both been watching the male as their eyes now locked on each other.

minghao looked up and down the coach before glancing at mingyu quickly and then back at him. “what's up with this coach?” seungkwan broke from her conversation to look at minghao. “huh?” “he keeps watching me, what's that about?” seungkwan bit her bottom lip. “..i don't know, maybe he sees how cute you are.” minghao gave seungkwan a small smile.

“highly doubt that, if he is that's inappropriate,I think it has to do with dunderlina” “wow, just how do you keep up with these?” “I got a special file in my brain for comebacks” minghao smiled as mingyu jogged up to the pair, more specifically seungkwan.

“are you okay?” “yeah the ball just hit me in the side.” he panted clutching the said place. he took a seat on the bleacher next to seungkwan. he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. “are you sure, you're okay?” minghao asked this time.

minghao has seen faces of pain, and his own looked other worldly. “yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.” seungkwan gave minghao a worried glance.

minghao made her way over to mingyu and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. “what are you doing?” “what you did for me. it's time to go to the nurse.” 

“_soonyoung, you better cut_ it out.” wonwoo said as her beloved boyfriend moved the book she was reading out his way to just look at her for the 3rd time. “what? i can't stare at my beautiful girlfriend?” wonwoo smiled and put the book aside.

“finally you got the message!” soonyoung cheered. “whatever, i just need to know why you’re disturbing me.” wonwoo shrugged. soonyoung ran his fingers through the now straightened locks.

“all this time of dating and you still act like all you’re doing is putting up with me? seriously woo my heart.” soonyoung pouted. wonwoo hummed and adjusted her head in soonyoung’s lap. “who said im acting?” wonwoo smiled softly before soonyoung thumped her forehead.

“ya! why would you do that.” she pouted. “so i can do this.” and with that he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. wonwoo would very much hate to admit it but the cheesy shit like that, really does get her every time.

“are you coming over tonight?” “in coming over you mean coming over or **coming over.**” soonyoung laughed ”the first one, i know you just got off your cycle, we can wait.” he shrugged. “plus i wanna watch the disastrous life of saiki k.” “mm, I'm feeling a little bit more of the office.” soonyoung hummed, “both?” wonwoo nodded as she picked back up her book.

“what are you even reading.” “the scarlet letter.” “for class?” “no.” “for fun?!” “yes.” soonyoung laughed at his love as she pushed his shoulder. “ what's the giggle.” “you remember when we started to date, what everyone thought about us?” “how could i forget? The closed off chick and that loud mouthed dancer boy.” wonwoo smiled softly back at the memory. 

**her first encounter with soonyoung was something for the history books. wonwoo first noticed soonyoung at a daycare. wonwoo worked at bright sunshines daycare during her freshman year of high school (before she was a freshman in high school) . It was quick and actually not a lot of kids so wonwoo was sent to the office to help file in the documents.**

**“ladies and gentlemen!” wonwoo heard. she looked up form zaiden canter’s file to the lobby up ahead. “let’s go soonyoung, no one is here!” she heard a hush voice speak.**

**she got up and made her way down the short corridor to where 4 boys stood with a portable speaker and a very obvious disagreement.**

**“there is people here! We just have to draw them out!” one boy said he was wearing a hart with stars across it. “they are not animals?” another spoke as he dug his hands in his camo shorts. “we're goddamn mammals so, yes, the hell we are!” hat boy spoke. “shut up before you end up in the garbage can again.” another male said, he looked bigger than the rest of them with hair dyed fresh blue. “why the hell did put you on my team?'' star cap complained.**

**wonwoo stood still in the same place as the only one who didn't speak much rolled his eyes and turned his head. “hey! someone did come!” they all swung their heads in the direction the male was pointing, in wonwoo's direction.**

**“told you! hey, miss do you want to see us perform?” hat boy asked. “actually, i’m obligated to tell you to leave, no loitering in this lobby for more than 10 minutes.” wonwoo said pointing to the sign above their heads. All their faces, depleted.**

**“alright guys, I guess we gotta try somewhere else.” wonwoo jutted out her bottom lip and glanced around the lobby. “one dance, make it fast.” she mumbled. “really?!” “chan don't ask questions just get into position!”**

**and so it took place. A dance filled with pops and locks, twirls, spins and wonwoo couldn't deny, that was some good shit. she gave a round of applause to the 4. “that was actually really good.” she complemented. soonyoung-hat boy- gave her a big smile as he his chest heaved. “thank you so much for letting us dance here. “ wonwoo nodded. “but seriously you guys gotta go.” she smiled making her way to the quad.**

**Their next encounter was the first day at Harrison Han Academy (the high school by the way). This time it was wonwoo who seemingly made the big ruckus this time. It happened during living environment. soonyoung was appointed to give out slips just things they'd have to sign. wonwoo strolled into the class in the middle of a video about topography.**

**it was all fine until wonwoo’s earbuds got snagged on a chair and her music blasted through the class. The class giggled a bunch and wonwoo took her seat, putting her head down. believe it or not this specifically sparked soonyoung’s interest in her.**

**whenever wonwoo ask how, all he’d say is “i wanted to know more about the girl blasting about feeling fucking good shit.” after that soonyoung started his careful admiration from afar.**

**next was the only freshman dance that the school just so happened to hold. wonwoo sat at some table with a girl rambling. wonwoo wasn’t sure if she was talking to her. hence why her back was turned towards her. “hey! soonyoung and them are about to dance.**

**wonwoo’s eyes lazily tracked to the center of the gym floor where a boy was stretching. the boy from her science class, the boy who jotted into her summer job and put on a show for her. the DJ called attention to the dance floor as some hip hop song played.**

**the dance floor cleared off a bit but just enough so the trio had space to dance. the crowd applauded, as did wonwoo. what surprised wonwoo was when soonyoung came over and took the seat next to her.**

**“you did really nice” she complimented. he was now spruced up, changed into a form fitting grey suit. “thanks, wonwoo correct?” wonwoo nodded her head and expected the conversion to end but soonyoung’s hand popped in her face.**

**“do you want to dance? It looks like you’ve been sitting the whole night.” “i got my exercise, a calm walk to the concession stand and back.” wonwoo explained causing soonyoung to smile. “to the concession stand?” “twice.” she confirmed, making soonyoung’s smile bigger.**

**“I remember you from the summer time, you… let me and my friends dance for you, thank you.” “it was nothing.” wonwoo shrugged it off. “come on, one dance, you helped me find my passion.” “me?” soonyoung nodded his head. that day wonwoo let them dance was a make or break for him. he didn't care how much people were around just if someone gave them a chance, to prove what they worked hard for.**

**wonwoo smiled softly there was that glint in his eye. he actually got it alot, soonyoung had a lot of passion for things he did. it still never failed to make wonwoo smile. “You got it.” she mumbled taking his hand **

“that was really us huh?” soonyoung smiled as wonwoo closed her eyes. “and we're still here strong.”

_mingyu let out a loud gasp_ as the nurse placed an ice pack where the ball reportedly hit him. minghao took the barret off her head and ran her hand through her hair.

“alright mingyu, it doesn't seem to be anything harsh, if a bruise forms go to the hospital, okay?” mingyu didn't say anything just looked down at the ice pack.

“I'll tell your father you were here okay?” this time he did nod, just a little. “you should thank this young lady for bringing you here.” this time mingyu did look up but just at ms. lin. “I'll be back okay, I need to file this.” minghao nodded as the lady walked towards the door.

“why'd you bring me here?” mingyu mumbled “cause you were hurt?” “I said I was f-” “I've seen faces of pain, you weren't just hit by a ball.” minghao concluded with a shrug.

“I thought you didn't like me?”the taller grumbled. “You're … you, I've been giving you a hard time cause you still have yet to apologize.” mingyu sat in silence for a few seconds. “I never did, did I?” He asked more to himself.

he looked up at minghao who was fixing with the school logo on her blazer. “I apologise for hitting you in the head with a soccer ball. I should've apologized earlier.” “see isn't it easy?” minghao teased.

“don't you think you should head to class, you're going to get plenty latenesses.” he told and the girl shook her head. “nah, I'm helping out the school's favorite aren't I?” the male scoffed.“you're barking up the wrong tree, school's favorite try seokmin.”

“come on, you have to be on of the school's top something, I've been here for a week and I can see how much googly eyes you get in just two periods alone.” mingyu chuckled. “all those people like super athlete mingyu.” he shrugged.

“so there's more to you huh, top jockey?” “there's more to everyone isn't there?” “that i agree to jockey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess I should say happy New Years? Enjoy!!


	4. four

“junnie has a date!” minghao sang as she was knee deep in a pile of clothes. “it's not a date.” junhui whined watching as minghao tossed another shirt out her way. it was a friday afternoon, fresh out of school, minghao rushed junhui to the girls house in preparation for the big DATE in minghao’s eyes.

“found them!” minghao said waving around the chunky black heels. “that's a safety hazard.” jun said causing minghao to roll her eyes. “do your makeup missy, I'm planning your outfit okay.” “mingie this isn't a date!”junhui complained. “junnie it is.” minghao countered and junhui didn't bother to go back and forth with the other. “what's the look anyway?” “Just do you and I'll do me sweetheart.” minghao smiled walking further into the closet. 

“oh...wow.” jihoon mumbled as junhui stepped out from her apartments lobby doors . she smiled softly. “hi jihoon!” “h-hey!” he cleared his throat as she descended down the 4 short steps. jihoon took in the peachy loose blouse and the loose beige bell-bottoms. jihoon looked up at her who was now 4 inches taller than her regular 5’8. She had a soft pinky brown with hints of shimmer in the middle on her eyes, her foundation was light again today with heavyish blush along her cheeks and nose.

“we-we are going to kay lee’s… correct?” jun raised her eyebrow in question. “yeah, why?” jihoon blinked at junhui, before looking down at what he was wearing regular blue jeans and a grey hoodie. “I think I'm a little underdressed to be rollin with you.” junhui's eyes went wide. “oh my- i'm sorry, minghao dressed me, should I change?” “no no, you look really beautiful.” jihoon rushed out. junhui smiled softly, “you're cute, jihoon.” jihoon bit down on his lip. “thanks.”

“should we walk?” jihoon looked down at her shoes. “are you sure you can walk in those?” junhui smiled and pulled out a pair of flip flops from the bag accompanying her. “I'll be fine, trust me, lead the way Mr. Lee!” “that's the name of that pervy ass gym teacher please.” jihoon groaned as they started up the block from junhui's house.

the conversation between the two flowed, it went from school to friends to an argument of what was the best episode of fire force to date then to junhui raving about the new colourpop collection soon to be released and to jihoon raving about an underground rap battle he went to some time ago. the two learned about each other on the actually pretty long walk to kay lee’s.

once seated inside the establishment, junhui let out a big sigh as she took a seat in the booth. “what do you want?” he asked as she slipped off the heels. “wooo that's better.” junhui glanced at the menu. “caramel frappe with hazelnut syrup.” jun said. jihoon nodded, moving out of the booth and on the line.

_chan kicked his feet_ as he sat on the swing pushing himself. seokmin was just a little away with yoonoh on a thick blanket on some grassy area. seokmin had his head in yoonoh’s lap, eyes closed as the other ran his fingers through the brown locks.

“are you okay?” yoonoh asked causing seokmin to open his once closed eyes. “when aren't i?” “you and I both know the answer to that.” yoonoh said as he glanced up at chan. “I'm okay, babe don't worry.” He smiled as he rubbed his eyes, stretching softly.

“that pretty smile of yours doesn't work on me. don't you think you’re working a lot? between school and your actual job you're always running around-” “someone sounds like they need a little attention.” seokmin turned on to his stomach, pressing his hands on yoonoh’s thighs. yoonoh looked at his boyfriend's hands.

“as I was saying, don't you think you should say like no or I don't know, take a week off or something.” seokmin looked up at his boyfriend and pouted at the visible upset on his face. “I'm sorry, I just have to help you know what I mean?” yoonoh took his hands and cupped his face. “seokmin you are an amazing person and beautiful soul but you do not have to help everyone, you need to take care of yourself first and foremost, you don't owe people anything, you do too much for everyone and not enough for you baby.”

seokmin swallowed the lump forming in his throat. yoonoh smiled pinching his cheeks. “I love you so much baby boy, I want you to start putting yourself first, you know you deserve it, okay.” seokmin nodded his head. “I love you too, yoonoh.” “now go get Chan, he looks glum too.” seokmin nodded, getting up and making his way to his little brother. 

_joshua concentrated as he_ licked the raw paper while grabbing the lighter from vernon’s hands. “you okay?” he asked the other as he lit the lighter dragging it up and down the spliff. vernon was sitting parallel to joshua but was staring at the ground.

“it's sad boy hours.” he sighed as joshua passed him the blunt. “its 3 in the afternoon.” “sad boy hours know no limit, my man.” He said as he stared at the blunt. “if you're not going to take a drag than pass it back.” joshua whined.

“do you think that maybe if I didn't smoke kwannie would take me seriously?”vernon asked causing the other to screw up his face in question. “what? seungkwan takes you serious.” vernon shook his head at the others response. “yesterday, we were in her house and she was like she thinks she likes this boy.” “who?” “you know daniel, the one that hangs out with jason?” “she likes him?” Vernon nodded as he dragged his hands down his face.

“she kept going on about how he's cute and he's such a mature man she can take serious and ugh he can just suck a dick.” joshua laughed at vernon's ending. “dude, when are you going to man up and tell her.” joshua suggested. “none of y'all get it, you can't just come out and tell people how you feel, it can fuck up a lot of things.” vernon mumbled as he popped open the can of coke from the case under joshua's bed.

“I think you should tell her.” the male shrugged. “kwannie doesn't even know my feelings exist, me telling her how I feel will just make it seem like I'm trying to stop her pursuing this guy she clearly likes so I should just keep my mouth shut and don't worry and wallow in my self hate when she's not around.” joshua let vernon go on his rants, it's a way he relieves himself to be honest and although most of the time joshua wants to take him by the shoulders and tell him to cut it out kwan loves you and you're a great ass dude but he let's vernon get what he needs out before simply passing him the half of the blunt (he crushed it out earlier so there'd be enough for him).

“I really fucking need this.” vernon said as he took the lighter out of joshua’s hand and relit the crushed end. “what about you?” he asked blowing out the air. “what about me?” “fucking any hoes?” joshua laughed as he turned to the younger. “you good? hoes really?” “what?” “nah, im just chillin …” “but? “how'd you know there's a but?” “because it's you.” “I mean there's a girls but that's a reach.” he chuckled. “who's the lucky lady?” “I dunno if you know her but she's on the volleyball team? number 21?” vernon’s eyes went big. oh fuck, that's seungcheol's number. 

_seungcheol whined as_ she sat down on the king sized mattress. she heard the store's chime go off and there she started “Welcome to Hwang’s Luxury Mattress Store, How may I help?” “tell me why you keep ignoring me? that'd be good.”

seungcheol shut her eyes and took a deep breath before sitting up on the bed. “what are you doing here?” jeonghan pulled down the sleeve of her sweaters before sitting on the bed seungcheol sat on. “jeonghan please,-” seungcheol stared. “no! you've been ignoring me for, what? four days now? did I do something to you?” seungcheol looked around as jeonghan stared at the side of the girls face.

“we can't do this here, can't you just wait till I get off work?” “no I can't, we're going to talk and talk right now.” seungcheol sighed. “hannie-” “don't hannie me! you've been giving me the coldest shoulder but what for? what did I do?” jeonghan asked with a raise in her voice. "jeonghan, you are not listening to me!” seungcheol exclaimed. “you're not answering me!” “you don't get it.” “don't get wh-” “Seungcheol Choi! back to work!” her manger voice came across the walkie-talkie on her him. seungcheol groaned.

“wait til I get off.” jeonghan simply rolled her eyes. 

_“so you get the periodics now?”_ jihoon wrote them down in the form of a jingle to help junhui memorize them. jun nodded her head, yawning lightly. the pair was still sitting in Kay Lee's this time a shared plate of spring rolls and chicken wings between the two and the mini laptop on the table.

“are you tired? we can wrap it up if you want.” jihoon suggested. “no no I'm fine, just play it back again.” she said with a tiny pout on her lips. “junhui we can go you know? I'll even call an u-” he started as he closed the laptop “no no, i'm telling you.” junhui took a deep breath, tiredness evident and strong.

“actually yes, call mingie or something, please.” jihoon nodded and switched to the Uber app. junhui was fast asleep when the Uber arrived. jihoon had the spring rolls and wings put in a to go bag. with the best of his ability he got junhui in the car by carrying her on his back and with the help of the diver she was in safely.

jihoon texted minghao on instagram (finding the account easily) and asked her to pick her up from the Uber. “she's in one piece?” minghao asked as jihoon opened the back door. junhui was curled up in the backseat with jihoon's sweater covering her face.

“so how was the date?” minghao playfully asked crossing her arms. “it-it wasn't a date.” jihoon mumbled. “your cheeks are turning red, but whatever you two say.” minghao sang as she flicked junhui's calf. “up, up miss.” she called out pulling junhui's leg. “move.” jun mumbled. “come hui, you gotta say bye bye to jihoon and get that makeup off your face, you don't want acne and clogged pores do you?”

junhui sat up slowly moving jihoon's sweater to her lap. “this car is really comfy.” “thanks, but can you hurry up, I'm running on time.” the Uber driver said motioning his head for junhui to get out. jun slowly slid out the seat and on her feet. she turned to jihoon with a lazy smile and God jihoon wishes to see that everyday.

“thank you for today, I enjoyed it.” she said softly. jihoon returned a smile and a firm nod. “I enjoyed today too.” junhui moved closer and wrapped her arms around jihoon. “goodnight.” she mumbled. “goodnight.” he said wrapping his arms around her as well. 

_seungcheol swung open the_ door to her car as jeonghan slid into the passenger seat. “don't start the car, just answer me.” she started. “what jeonghan, what is it.”seungcheol sighed. “what is it? you've been ignoring the fuck outta me and I deserve an answer?” jeonghan questioned.

“I've been busy, there you have it.” “oh fuck that, you know you haven't, everyone else has seen you beside me, did I do something to you? are you mad at me?” she questioned. “I'm not mad at you…” seungcheol said taking her hair out the ponytail. “then what's the matter?”

“you wouldn't get it.” seungcheol sighed. “you're not letting me get it! god seungcheol I don't like this! I don't like not talking to you and you running around avoiding me like I'm the plague or something.” seungcheol took a deep breath. now or never? “hannie-” she turned to look at the other. “what? are you finally going to tell-”

“I like you.” jeonghan raised her eyebrow. “okay, I like you too so-” “no, jeonghan, i really like you… I want to be with you.” jeonghan's mouth fell agape. “oh my god.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ww3 😔 && I wanna post some seongjoong tings I’ve been writing but idk😗 I hoped y’all like this 🙈


	5. five

“wake up!” jihoon groaned as his bedroom light turned on. jihoon pulled the hood off his head turning around frantically.

“what's going on?” he groaned rubbing his eyes. “why did you tell me to do that?”a voice yelled out. “seungcheol?” jihoon asked looking at her figure, she was pacing around his room wiping her eyes.

“what's the matter?” jihoon asked with his right hand coming to rub an eye. “what's the matter jihoon? I fucking did what you said and she fucking told me opposite, fuck you!” the girl exclaimed. “cheol calm down.” jihoon sighed, shifting his body so his feet was placed on the ground. 

“don't tell me to calm down!” jihoon slowly rose up to his feet. “seungcheol, please.” jihoon mumbled now clearly looking at the other who was still pacing around frantically, pinching her arms. “come on, come here.” he said looking at her arms. “seungcheol choi.” he said making his way towards her, standing in her way.

“move!” jihoon took her hands from nipping at her flesh and put them in his squeezing them a few times. “seungcheol, look at me.” she shook her head. “are you listening to me?” she nodded slowly. “let's take deep breaths, okay? in” jihoon fake took in a depth of air through his nose, listening to make sure seungcheol followed. “out through the mouth.” he mumbled. she followed his words.

“good, good let's do it again okay?” jihoon repeated this with seungcheol for 3 more goes. in the midst of it he got her to his bed. “seungcheol, I'm sorry.” jihoon apologized. “no, i am, i shouldn't have came in here yelling at you.” he smiled sadly at his best friend. “you two finally talked?” seungcheol sniffed and looked up at the other.

“can we do this in the morning and can I get some clothes?” she mumbled. jihoon nodded and made his way to his drawers and the last two was designated for seungcheol's clothes. he threw a tank top and shorts in her direction. he turned his back as she changed from her work clothes. “you can turn back now.”she was now laying on her back, starfish mode.

“you gonna move over?” jihoon said as he sat on the edge of his bed. seungcheol turned on her side as jihoon retook his place on his bed. “you wanna cuddle?” jihoon whispered. “please.” she replied as she rested her head on jihoon's chest and closed her eyes. “thanks for calming me down.” she mumbled. “was just doing the right thing. go to sleep now Kay?” seungcheol nodded slightly as she drummed her fingers along his stomach. 

_“you want to go out to eat?”_ jihoon asked now looking at seungcheol. he was out of the sweater and sweatpants he slept in earlier and was now in black jeans and a loose white top. seungcheol simply nodded her head sitting up. two moved around each other quietly and left jihoon's house and made their way to iHop.

the two got seated quickly and jihoon looked at seungcheol who looked at the menu. “so, what'd happen that made you pop up at 2 in the morning?” jihoon asked as he took up his own menu. seungcheol sighed softly. “okay, so you know how I was ignoring her correct.” seungcheol started. “jeonghan.” jihoon confirmed.

“yes, so yesterday she came to my work and was about to cause a scene til my manager came over and I told her we'd talk later.” jihoon nodded following along. “so fast forward and she's already waiting in my car and at first she was really mad so then I decided to yanno tell her.” seungcheol started. “welcome to iHop! How may I be of service today-” a server started as she came upon their table. “uhh can we get some more time?” jihoon said quickly. the girl took a glance and seungcheol and nodded while looking at jihoon with a scowl. jihoon gasped as the lady walked off. “like I was saying..” 

“you-you don't mean that.” jeonghan mumbled. “what do you mean I don't? of course I do.” “seungcheol, I can't do this..” “do what?” “what do you want me to say?” “your feelings? something, other than that.” “i ..” jeonghan swallowed thickly. “I'm so sorry, cheol.” she said reading for the door handle. “jeonghan, it's o-” “it's not… I gotta go.” she mumbled. “go? go where?” “I can't talk about this right now..” “can't talk now? this is what you wanted!” jeonghan flinched lightly at the rise in seungcheol voice. “i wasn't expecting this though..” she bit her upper lip. “I'm so sorry, so sorry,” she repeated, opening the door. she closed the door gently speed walking away from the car. “what the fuck?” 

“so then after that, I called her and all she told me was that she couldn't do this right now and I asked her why and we started yelling and she said 'god seungcheol just fucking back off, I don't like you, stop it' and then she hung up.” seungcheol let out a hard breath as jihoon pouted at his best friend. she looked ready to cry again.

“aw, cheol I'm so goddamn sorry.” jihoon scooted his chair to the other side and wrapped his arms around her. “I was so sure that the feeling was mutual but don't you think this is better?” jihoon suggested “no.” she mumbled, sniffling. “look at it this way, now that you have your feelings out you're not hiding anymore behind it. It's not holding you back, cheollie, you're free.” he smiled as seungcheol groaned at the nickname. 

“but I don't wanna be free, I want her.” seungcheol pouted. “aw poor big baby!” jihoon teased. “seungcheol, it is okay that you still want her, but take it easy and maybe you'll eventually fall out of these feelings and if you don't, don't torture yourself you're a good girl and it's her loss.” jihoon told. “gee! thanks.” seungcheol mumbled as jihoon squeezed her closer to him. 

they stay like that for a little longer when a woman came over and looked at the two. “you both are so adorable, I hope you go far!” she chimed. the pair looked around confused. “who? us?” jihoon asked. “yes! you crazy cats!” both cringed at the word. “lady, I'm a goddamn homosexual.”seungcheol said causing jihoon to laugh loudly. “why are you laughing? are you sure you're that…you're so pretty!” she exclaimed causing seungcheol to roll her eyes drastically. 

“ma'am listen I'm not going to do this today, I like pussy and that's it, you can leave now, goodbye.” the lady huffed and stomped away. jihoon put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs. “seungcheol you are bi, you know?” “shut up, I'm more into girls and you know that.” jihoon nodded as the waitress came back to the pair. “i'm sorry for any inconveniences, was that lady a nuisance?” the server asked with worry. “yes but luckily she got a hint.” seungcheol mumbled as the server gave them sorry smile.

“I'm so sorry for that, would you like to order now?” jihoon nodded as the server. “2 regular stacks and an order of chicken and waffles, please.” jihoon said. “any drinks?” the server followed up. “no, thanks.” jihoon confirmed. “alright, I'll be back!” she said walking off as seungcheol hummed. “what about you and junhui?” she started. “what about us?” jihoon followed. “you two had a date yesterday, no?” “minghao told you that?” seungcheol sealed the imaginary zipper her lips.

“so what'd y'all do?” she asked as the server came and placed their orders on the table with an "enjoy". “we went to kay lee's-” jihoon said. “that's a date restaurant, I don't care what you say.” jihoon rolled his eyes as he spilled strawberry syrup over the stacks. “anyways, we went there and we talked and I helped her remember the periodic table and we ate.” jihoon concluded. “y'all shared a plate?” she asked. “yes?” he answered, questioningly. “that's it, y'all having babies together.” seungcheol laughed loudly as jihoon's mouth dropped.

“but seriously that was cute, and y'all hugged for so long, you should've gave her a little kiss goodnight.” “minghao definitely told you.” seungcheol shrugged as she picked up a chicken strip. “I never denied it in the first place.” she pointed out, dipping the strip in honey mustard sauce.“but seriously, you should've have her a little peck.” 

“we're just friends.” “you should actually tell her you like her, I told you someone's going to make move.” seungcheol hummed. “no the hell they won't.” seungcheol simply shrugged as her eyes moved to her phone, vibrating on the table. “who is it?" jihoon asked. “wonwoo.” she said continued eating her chicken strips. jihoon looked at seungcheol then the phone, seungcheol, the phone, seungcheol.

“aren't you going to answer?” 

“no.” 

“why not.” 

“because I don't want to talk to her or whoever it is.”

“who else would it be from wonwoo?”

“jeonghan.”

“jeonghan?” 

“yes, I said what I said.”

“but what if it is wonwoo?” “we can talk in person.”, jihoon sighed.

“are you going to listen to me if I reason with you?” “absolutely not.” jihoon groaned as he started on the 2nd stack. 

“did you really get all these pancakes with no drink.” jihoon shrugged. “so what? I'm still eating fine.” 

“you probably got a wet ass throat.”seungcheol spoke mindlessly. 

“I have a what?” 

“a wet throat, you probably over salivate.” 

“no I don't, plus there is water right in front of me?” 

“pancakes and water? you're a spawn of something ungodly.” seungcheol said making a crucifix with her fingers. jihoon smiled as he finished half of the stack.

_seungcheol and jihoon found themselves_ back at jihoon's house but currently in the basement. jihoon had a controller in his hand while seungcheol was curled up on the couch he had down there.

“do you think I'm overreacting?” “to wonwoo?” jihoon asked as he sent bullets through a zombie. “yeah." and jihoon nodded "i know wonwoo and I had the same goal, we just wanted you to be happy yanno? feel better about yourself? and wonwoo and jeonghan spend a lot of time with each other so wonwoo had validation to believe that jeonghan would feel the same.” 

seungcheol took in what jihoon said. “but I want to be mad.” 

“be mad, it's okay to be, you have feelings but then take a deep breath and deal with the situation.”

“damn boy, you really are smart, fuck.” seungcheol sniffled, rubbing her right eye.

jihoon simply chuckled “do I need to pause my game?” “no, keep shooting at zombies, I'm gonna go make cookies.” “but you can't cook.” you're going to enjoy my damn cookies jihoon lee.” jihoon threw his hands up in the air. “fine.” seungcheol pushed the blankets off her body. 

jihoon bit into the hard cookie, as seungcheol was now sitting next to him. “are you gonna be mad at me?” jihoon questioned and the other raised her brow. “why would I be?” “so...joshua is coming over.” seungcheol let out a loud childish whine. 

“oh great, the life ruiner!” jihoon kissed his teeth. “your life is not ruined, and come on he's my friend and I forgot I invited him to come over and play this game with me, will you be okay with him being here?” seungcheol sighed. she really wanted jihoon to turn away this life ruiner but she did suppose he was right. it wasn't joshua's fault jeonghan...you know what? yes it is, fuck him. 

“fuck him.” seungcheol said. “seungcheol, please I know how you feel but he's coming over and I don't want you to be uncomfortable while here.”

“he can come, I just won't be down here.” 

“where are you gonna go?” “your room? the kitchen? something.” she said getting up from the couch. 

“thanks for being a good sport about this!” jihoon called out.

“yeah yeah whatever, dick.”

“love you!” he called out. and that exactly where seungcheol went. she sat on jihoon's queen sized bed.

she didn't know what to do, she was very much contempt with watching jihoon play video games while he ate those cookies she made.  she could be in that room with jihoon and … him, but she knows that isn't the best for her to do right now. 

the fight with jeonghan, it hasn't even been 24 fucking hours and she knows that this isn't joshua’s fault, what transpired is a combination of the past, overdrownment in fears and miscommunication if she's honest. seungcheol's deemed herself to have all the needs of being angry. her feelings were hurt all because she was trying to be truthful and not hide this secret? it shouldn't be like that, she's not a bad person, fucked up a little but so what aren't we all? seungcheol wiped her eyes as she picked up her phone.

she texted jihoon a quick “do you have my needed snacks, vv sad rn. m eat my pain” she summed and pressed send. a minute later her phone bringed with a response of “yea, all in the left pantry, top shelf.” she replied with a “thxxxx🤧👌👌👌👌💯💯😋😋” and tossed her phone on the bed. before going down stairs. 

_joshua arrived just as seungcheol_ turned the corner into jihoon's bedroom. jihoon, the devoted gamer he was was not about to break away from his game of, so he told Joshua where the spare key was, he'd choose a new spot whenever and joshua let himself in. 

he made his way down to the basement where jihoon was in his same criss-cross position when seungcheol left, this time with another cookie in his mouth albeit they are hard but they were pretty good past the jawbreaking part, of course. “lazy ass, couldn't get up and get me.” joshua complained. “shut up, asshole. be lucky I let you in.” jihoon said as he paused the game.

“what's up.” jihoon said as josh took the seat next to him. “nothing much, you've been missing all day, I just got a hold of you.” 

“I was busy.” jihoon said going to save the game, two times before exiting out. “busy doing what?” 

“minding my business.” 

“good thing, I don't do that.” joshua said picking up a controller.

“you sound like jeonghan.” jihoon mumbled. 

“jeong whom?” 

“nothing.” jihoon said as he passed the game to joshua. 

“your phone just went off.” Joshua said as he moved his rear up. “it's from a cheollie #8.” 

“pass it.” jihoon said. he typed a fast reply and slid the phone in his back pocket as he was still crouched down in front of the box that held the many games he owned. joshua removed the previous game from the console and put in the new one. 

“did your mom cook?” he asked fiddling with the controller's joystick. “my mom hasn't been home in 6 days, what do you think?” jihoon uttered as he made his way back to the seats. a silence fell over the two.

“hey man, I'm sorry..” joshua started. “it's whatever man, nothing new.” jihoon said taking his seat again. “are you hungry?”

“yeah but don't worry-” 

“we have some cold noodles in the fridge.” 

"are you sure you don't want that?”

“I'm fine, you can have it though, if it's still there.” 

“okay, I'll be back.” 

joshua made his way up to the stairs and into the kitchen. he hummed softly as he made his way to the fridge. he opened the door, pushing around for the noodles. 

“jihoon! I don't see those damn nood-” he paused as he heard a slurp behind him. he closed the fridge and turned around slowly, looking towards the dining table.

“this isn't a horror movie, stop being weird.” the girl at the table said.

“who the hell are you?” Joshua asked.

“I know exactly who I am, who the hell are you?” she said pointing her chopsticks towards him. 

“are those the cold noodles?” 

“what's it to you?” Joshua grunted as he watched the girl bring her chopsticks towards the bowl again. he took in the surroundings of her. multiple snacks on the table, chocolate bars, cookies, chips, and a tub of sherbet. 

“does jihoon even know you?” 

“I'm in his house aren't I?”

“so you could've sneaked in for all I know.” 

“you're really a nutcase if you think that.” she shrugged, chewing the noodles.

“shua! did you find them?!” jihoon called out.

“uh… no! don't worry I'll find something else!” he said while still looking at the other in the room.

“you should hurry hoonie doesn't like to wait much, especially when he's gaming.” she told joshua with a matter of fact tone.

“whatever.” Joshua mumbled making his way to the cupboards, empty. freezer, nothing he wants. oven, stupid pans. “what the fuck.” he groaned. he closed all the cupboards he opened before turning back to the table. where the girl was no longer seated. 

most the chips and chocolate gone besides a pack of cookies and the bowl where the cold noodles we're in that was empty. “ugh.” Joshua said looking at the package, nasty ass coconut flake cookies. He sighed and took the cookies with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol/jihoon centric :)


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ jeonghan centric !

**a day back **

lowkey smut? like pre smut but no smut? ifygygi

  
“babe, you look so good..ahh” soonyoung groaned as wonwoo bit softly on the skin behind his ear. wonwoo simply smiled before dragging her tongue along the same spot and placing a small kiss. “woo…” soonyoung groaned gripping her hips. “stop teasing.” “but that's all the fun.” she said grinding her hips down on soonyoung's growing tent.

“oh god.” soonyoung moaned dragging his hands upwards and cupping her face. he pulled his girlfriend's face towards his and captured her in a slow kiss. wonwoo smiled into the kiss softly dipping her hand into soonyoung's pants. soonyoung hummed as wonwoo's hand cupped his growing boner rubbing it slowly.

“jesus,wonw-” the pair paused as a brrng brrng rang off. “is that my phone or yours?” wonwoo whispered. “I don't care.” soonyoung uttered sliding his hands up from wonwoo's hips, up her spine before landing at the nape of her neck.

wonwoo smirked before leaning back down to peck and bite at soonyoung's top lip. starting back up the feelings lost momentarily, soonyoung dipped his head to wonwoo's shoulder blade as he placed long wet kisses from said blade to neck.

wonwoo smirked softly as she moved her hands to pull the shorts hugging soonyoung's waist when another brrng brrng went off. “oh my gosh.” wonwoo said with a roll of her eyes reaching over to the night stand.

“wooooo!” soonyoung whined as wonwoo placed her phone up to her ear and her index finger on his lip. “hel-” wonwoo started. “wonwoo why won't you open the fucking door!?” jeonghan’s voice chocked out.  
“first of all cool it and I'm not home.”wonwoo explained.

“why not?!” jeonghan heaved. this peaked wonwoo's senses.

“hanhan are you crying?”she asked, lowering her voice.

“where are you?”jeonghan mumbled.

“I'm at soonyoung's house, and answer me.” the line was silent for a bit till jeonghan sighed.

“yeah.”

“why are you crying?”  
“can we just talk in person or something?!” jeonghan complained.

“uh yeah, yeah you remember where soon lives right?”the girl questioned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“like what 3 or so blocks?”

“seven but walk quick I'll be right there when you reach here okay?”

“yeah,” jeonghan let out a deep breath. “thanks woo.”

wonwoo hung up and ran her hand through her hair. “what was that?” soonyoung asked watching the other. “it was jeonghan.” she mumbled tossing the blanket off of her.

“come here.” she said as she got on her knees in front of the bed. “what are you doing?” soonyoung questioned. “I'm going to give you a quickie, so when han-” soonyoung shook his head before mumbling something and running his hands through his hair.

“what is it?” wonwoo asked.  
  
“nothing woo.” soonyoung said grabbing his covers.

“what's the problem? are you not horny anymore?” she asked.

“jesus, woo don't say it like that, and I said I'm fine.” wonwoo rolled her eyes.

“how else am I supposed to say it? and come on soon, what's the matter, you're just pissed out of-”

“wonwoo, why don't you just go and wait for jeonghan, okay?” wonwoo looked at soonyoung stumped.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” soonyoung pushed himself up, so he was against his head board. He turned and looked at his girlfriend.

“wonwoo, you do too much for jeonghan.”

“wha-” “you’re like her little pack dog, always behind her twenty four - seven-” soonyoung told and wonwoo’s face screwed up.

“what the fuck? I am being a good friend, soonyoung.”

“there’s a difference between being a good person and being pushed around wonwoo, jesus! don’t you see it?” soonyoung said, his voice getting a bit louder.

“Whenever she calls you drop everything without even knowing if it’s important or more important than what you already were doing? remember that time you basically flunked your final project all because of her, cause she wanted to get her nails done and go shopping and she needed a ride and that’s all you were, a chauffeur.” soonyoung recounted.

“that wasn’t the case and you know that!”his girl friend defended.

“i don't think i do woo, it seems to be a recurring cycle with you, that doesn’t stop. I cant even count on my hands the amount of times you dropped me for her.”

“but i-i don't mean too!” soonyoung chuckled.

“when you have ever needed her, did she come?”

the question stumped wonwoo.

“exactly.” soonyoung said as he slouched down and turned on his side. wonwoo looked at her phone as it vibrated in her hand. “hanhans.” it read. “um, I'm gonna go d-downstairs.” wonwoo mumbled picking up any shirt and grabbing her sweatpants. wonwoo closed the door quietly and soonyoung turned on his back and ran his hands down his face. 

wonwoo went down the stairs, out the wooden glass door and stood on soonyoung's porch. she bit her bottom lip. ‘soonyoung isn't right…. he just doesn't know how it is. he just doesn't understand that I've always been there for jeonghan, I'm being a good friend, great friend. I'm not being walked over, everything is mutual.’ she sucked in her cheek and started to chew on it in thought.

“wonwoo?” a voice called out causing her to look up as jeonghan stood on the sidewalk in front of the housing complex.

“han, why are you just standing there? come.” wonwoo said as jeonghan looked up at the building.  
“where's soonyoung?”

“he's...asleep.” wonwoo said leaving that as that.” she sat herself on the top of the steps as jeonghan opened the metal gate and made her way towards wonwoo.

“hey, are you okay?”, she asked. wonwoo peered into jeonghan's face.

“jesus you look like jeongguk back in 2014.”

jeonghan let out a whine. “whatever.”

“what happened tonight?” jeonghan sighed as her mind reached back to a little over 45 minutes.

“woo, tonight is the worst night of my life.”

“little dramatic don't ya think?”

“no… you know how seungcheol and I hadn't talked in like a week and was ignoring me like the plague?”

“yeah then what.”

“I went to her job so she couldn't run and we could talk, but her boss was being a dick and told her to get back to work and she said we'll do this later, so I waited at her car.” she recounted. 

“wait, seungcheol doesn't get off work til like 12 or 1.”

“I know.”

“when did you go in?”

“jeez woo can I finish what I gotta tell you! and 10 o'clock.” wonwoo nodded. “okay so she came we got in her car and she was like why am I here blah blah and I was like don't give me shit seungcheol blah blah and then she said she liked me-” wonwoo’s face perked up, a smile appeared.

She finally did it! Fuck yeah!

“Yay!” wonwoo cheered. Jeonghan looked up at wonwoo like she had 15 heads and a turtle coming from her nose.

“that's not a good thing, god she just fucked everything.” wonwoo's smile faltered into a thin line and she blinked, once, twice, thrice.

“what? you like seungcheol back.. don't you?”

“no I do not!” jeonghan exclaimed.

“what the fuck do you mean no? what the fuck were you two doing all this time?” wonwoo questioned.

“we were fooling around, mutually!”

wonwoo scoffed, “that's bullshit and you know it.”

“no it's not! God I don't fucking like her, why can't anyone get that!”the other girl complained running a hand through her hair.

“because you're lying to yourself! you know better than what your saying!” wonwoo told

“stop fucking telling me, my fucking feelings!” jeonghan said getting up from the steps. “I didn't come here to get yelled at-”

“What'd you come her for then jeonghan?”

“To talk to my friend? What the fuck, wonwoo.” she said turning to her as if she was about to burst into tears again.

wonwoo sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “okay, jeonghan, okay… just come in.”

jeonghan simply followed behind wonwoo as she put her hand on the door knob and opened to door.

jeonghan made her way to the couch as wonwoo disappeared down the hall. she came back with a throw pillow and a blanket and makeup wipes.

“here.” she said placing the 3 items next to jeonghan.

“where'd you get this from?” The girl asked pulling a wipe from the packet handed to her.

“soons mom bought some extra for when “‘ wonwoo liked to get doll’d up’”” jeonghan snorted. “once in a blue moon.”

“yeah yeah but get some sleep alright? I'll be right up stairs.” she said as she turned heading for the stairs.

“night woo, tell soon I said night too!” wonwoo simply nodded before responding with a low night. 

“_woo...woo wake up!_” wonwoo turned over and shoo’d away the voice.

“wonwoo!” the girl opened her eyes. she was face to face with her boyfriend’s who’s eyes were still closed in sleep.

“are you awake?” wonwoo turned on her back.

“I am now.” she said turning her head to look at jeonghan.

“wonwoo, i think i really fucked up.” jeonghan mumbled.

“What do you mean?” she asked rubbing her eye.

Wonwoo yelped quietly as soonyoung’s hand groped her left titty. She didn’t even realize that his hand was there. 

she looked at the hand and then at soonyoung who was still in sleep. “Just.. i’ll meet you in the living room, lets let soon sleep.” wonwoo said nodding towards the door.

jeonghan nodded and made her way out the door. Wonwoo let out a huff of air before picking up soonyoung’s hand that started to feel for what it was clinging on too. she turned around and picked up a stuffed apple he had on his night table.

she rested soonyoung's hand down before tiptoeing out the room. wonwoo made her way downstairs and took a seat on the couch where jeonghan was to be sleeping.

“wonwoo, I fucked up.” she looked worse from when she stepped in. prominent bags, her under eyes were wet and a puffy red. 

“what happened?”

“s-she called me and-and I told her I can't do this, right now and she kept questioning me, and wonwoo i-i snapped.” she whimpered at the thought.

“what do you mean you snapped?”

“I told her th-that I never liked her and she needs to leave me alone.”

“did you mean it?”

jeonghan just shook her head. “i only said it cause I wanted to be alone and she kept badgering me with questions I can't answer, I told her that so she'd leave me alone, you get that right woo?” jeonghan said as she rested her head on wonwoo's shoulder.

“no, I don't.” jeonghan whined. “I get that your upset or whatever but you don't just spew shit like that out especially if it's someone like cheol who isn't just a regular topic to you.”

jeonghan just sat there, head on wonwoo's shoulder, shaking her foot and biting her nails. 

_jeonghan closed the door_ behind her as she now stood on soonyoung’s porch. The sun was just on it’s way up, painting the sky a pretty pink and orange hue.

she creeped into soonyoung’s room and left a sticky note on soonyoung’s hand that was once again cupping wonwoo’s titty, it was a simple note telling that she decided to head home and that she’ll text once she reaches.

she zippered up the sweater that she had from the previous night and made her way up the block from soonyoung’s house.

after a few turns, a couple more straight blocks she recognized her surroundings. she was in front of the park by her house. 

T’was once a playground for kids and soon turned into the local shoot up spot for the crackheads and meth addicts.

But one thing she did always enjoy was the swings in that park and that’s where she found herself next.

her mind flowed to the previous night. When she went to make her move on seungcheol, she wasn’t expecting her liking her as the probable cause. 

It never came to her mind that seungcheol would ever accumulate feeling for her. She wondered how long they’ve been there. 

One thing she could agree on with herself is that she did run away, that she knew and could admit. She doesn’t think running was wrong though, what would you do if your best friend came out and said they like you? You’d run to, don’t try and tell her any different. 

She sighed and kicked at the rubber padding on the ground of the swing. The heat of the sun became more prominent and jeonghan finally made her way off the swingset and made her way home.

The first thing she did was strip off those dreaded clothes and shove them somewhere in her closet. she wanted nothing to do with the memories with it as of right now or any where in the near future.

she pushed the clothes away and curled up in her bed, the side of her wanted to believe that this was all a dream but she knew better, her life isn’t the same it was a mere 6 hours ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I may like chill on updates after this cause what I'm currently writing I'm in like a writers block so once I fish the chapter im writing and continue a new one I’ll update this one 😓 i hope this made sense? and I still hope you all enjoy!!


	7. seven

one month later.   
  


vernon scrunched up his nose as he picked at the mac and cheese on his cardboard lunch tray as daniel placed a wet kiss on seungkwan’s cheek.

The girl let out the loud giggle, vernon knew and grew to love since young. “daniel! stop” she smiled and vernon really wishes he never grew feelings for his best friend because he should be happy that she is happy but god, he can’t do it. Not when he knows he should be the one.

“nonnie are you okay?” seungkwan asked. “Nonnie?” daniel snickered and seungkwan sent an elbow to his side as she smiled at her best friend. vernon just sighed and nodded his head.

“come on vern, are you really?” “yeah, just peachy.” his voice was laced with disinterest and annoyance. “vernon-” “i think i heard minghao calling me, see ya.” he pushed out his chair and left the table. Seungkwan pouted and pushed out her chair to follow before someone grabbed her wrist.

“where are you going? leave him be” daniel said yoking her back down. seungkwan snatched her wrist back and rubbed it. “That’s my bestfriend.” she grumbled “and im your boyfriend.” daniel deadpanned. seungkwan looked at him up and down. “Minghao isn’t even here today..” she mumbled turing to look at vernon as he went deeper into the cafeteria.

vernon plopped down where joshua, seungcheol and jihoon were seated and banged his head on the table before taking a deep breath and letting out a “fuck!” he wined. The trio looked at him. “You good there, buddy?” seungcheol asked poking his shoulder.

“I was being dramatic and it actually hurts but you know what else hurts love, god love hurts like a bitch.” he sighed no pressing his face on the table. “Is this about kwannie.” seungcheol hummmed. “i hate her fucking boyfriend like of all people fucking daniel.” he complained. “aw poor baby.” jihoon teased as he shoveled more of the watery mac in his mouth.

“How can you fucking eat that?” seungcheol shook her head. “whatever.” jihoon said. “and you're right, fuck daniel, he’s a bitch.” jihoon agreed. “see, ji this is why i fuck with you.” vernon said as he raised his head to look at the trio. seungcheol and jisoo had a deck of card in front of them and jihoon had 3 lunchtrays laid out around him.

“Why don’t you like daniel?” jisoo asked as he picked up a card before nodding his head in seungcheol’s direction. “who me?” vernon asked. “jihoon.” they paused to look at jihoon who was scooping the other tray into the the 2nd one he was about to eat. “seungcheol knows.” he shrugged. “you want me to say?” she asked and jihoon nodded before going back to his task.

“Right so you all remember when junhui came in 10th grade?” she started. “well i don’t.” vernon said. seungcheol rolled her eyes playfully. “anyways daniel and his little group devised a plan to basically make their move on her, it was going to be a joke and jihoon didn’t stand for it, he got his ass beat but luckily junhui’s a good girl and didn’t fall for the trap.” seungcheol said as she turned her deck on it’s back.

“aw jihoon was sticking up for his woman since a wittle freshman.” vernon cooed. “shut up, i didn’t even like junhui yet.” he said as she shoveled more mac in his mouth. vernon watched him with disgust. “what would junhui say if she saw you like this?” vernon said causing both joshua and seungcheol to laugh.

“You should’ve been here last week.” seungcheol started as joshua handed her his deck. “what happened?” jihoon groaned as he finally caught on. “shut up! don’t tell the underclassmen.” he sighed. “okay, you were an 11th grader just a few months ago.” vernon countered.

“jihoon has the tendency to stuff his mouth when he eats, so he took his seat and started to eat, he put like 25 fries in his mouth at once and just started to chew. junhui was talking to minghao, she literally paused and stared at jihoon for a good minute before cupping his cheeks and letting out a shriek with the following ‘you’re so goddamn cute, omg look at your cheeks’ and-”

“don’t say it.”

“he fucking-”

“seungcheol!”

“choked! And a little got on her face, she literally zoomed from the table after that and he was still hacking.” vernon has doubled over in laughter by now. “It’s not funny.” jihoon sighed. “jihoon!” vernon wheezed. “how much did you hate yourself from 1 to 10.”

“one fucking million.”

“did she say anything?”  
“no but minghao told me that she was fine.”

“damn potato launcher.” the younger snickered.

“was that supposed to be funny?” jihoon rolled his eyes as a newcomer came to the table.

“why are we laughing?” the voice said, all turned to look at the male. “wow, you got cuts in your brow now, SMH baddie alert.” dokyeom giggled. “and there's the cuteness on top.” seungcheol smiled at him. 

_minghao groaned as junhui_ rubbed through her scalp. “oh my god, cool it jun.” minghao whined as junhui pressed tin foil around the hair that was to be freshly coloured.

“I'm not doing anything.”she hummed grabbing a comb. “you keep yolking my head.” minghao whine. “so dye it yourself.” junhui said. “noooo!” minghao said as she sat still for a second. “why are you treating me like im nothing to you?” she complained. junhui rolled her eyes before unlocking her phone.

“hey, have you texted jihoon?” minghao asked twisting in her seat. “why?” junhui countered, pushing the girl back around. “cause I want to know, did he apologize for the fry incident.” she shrugged as the other cringed involuntarily.

"please, stop bringing it up!”  
“it was just a fry, hui.”

“I never said it wasn't.”  
“so did he?”

“minghao!”

“junhui wen.” the two stared at each other.

“yes, he did.” junhui said after a few moments. “so what happened? you don't rave about him anymore, you lost your crush?” minghao teased. “I never had one on him!” she whined as she picked up the dye brush and took a section of minghao's hair.

“you don't talk about him alot anymore.” minghao shrugged as she turned back around. “cause I haven't texted him.” junhui said as she dragged the brush down minghao's hair. “why not?” junhui sighed. “why haven't you texted mingyu, huh?” minghao waves the comment away with a flick of her hand. “mingyu texted me 5 minutes ago, I'm letting it marinate now back to you.”

“because I can't.” junhui said as she put the brush down and rubbed her hands down the section on hair. “it's really the fry thing huh?”

“minghao! it was nasty!”

“so? he apologized and honestly you're the reason why it happened.”

“b-but he looked cute eating!”

“and you grabbed his cheeks, got him flustered and nearly made him die from choking.” junhui wrapped minghao's hair in tinfoil. “whatever..” the other grumbled. “You should text him, everything else you talk about is boring.” she teased earning her a flick to the neck. “fuck, OW!” minghao whined as she finally opened her phone to text back mingyu.

“you and gyu huh?” “what?” “nothing you're just texting now.. wouldn't have expected it from you that's all.” “we're just talking about riverdale, that's all.” she shrugged. junhui looked over why and zeroed in on minghao yet the other must of felt her thoughts “do you want me to say he's cute cause I thought it from day one, I'm not like you.” minghao grinned.

“hey! you took all the fun out of it.” junhui whined and minghao shrugged. “what can I say.”

“that you like him?”

“mmm, maybe, I think I'm in the junhui stage.” junhui sputtered. “and what the hell is the junhui stage.” she said grabbing another section of minghao's hair. “the borderline of questioning and denial, whichever comes first.”

“I don't do that.” she argued, repeating the steps she did earlier. “junnie, jihoon likes you, you like him.” minghao simple shrugged as she sent the text. “I do not- stop bringing the conversion on me!”  
“okay okay whatever you say.” she said.

“text him, though.”

“but-”

“text him!”

“okayyy.” 

“_so how have you been_ doing lately, hansol?” a voice started. “vernon please- and i’m yanno me.” he shrugged. “what does that mean?” vernon stayed quiet for a minute glancing around the practitioners room,starting to swaying lightly.

“no like offense but like where is Dr. Lyn? Is she like sick or something?” he questioned, pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie. “No no, Vernon she's fine.” the nurse spoke. “So why are you talking to me?” he asked as the male, Nurse Frank. the nurse pursed his lips and let out a sigh.

“vernon, you do realize that I'm just here for your height, weight and general synopsis, dr. lyn will arrive shortly.” he confirmed as opened his file. “it's been like 20 minutes tho.” the teen whined. “you're a piece of work.” frank humored. “honestly, I'm probably like a 10 pound dumbbell.” he shrugged.

“how's the medicine working.” vernon hummed. “okay, i think I have another surgery scheduled right?” “Yes, December 1st.” he hummed as he looked down at his chest. “you've been smoking?” frank asked as he flipped through vernons file. “just a little little bit.” he chuckled.

frank laughed along with vernon. “what do you smoke?” vernon looked around suspiciously. “you the cops or something?” he eyes the nurse questioningly. ”wow, you're like ripped” he stated looking at the nurse's biceps.

“thanks kid and no I'm not the feds.” he said with a small smile. vernon simply hummed drumming his fingers on his lap, sway still intact.

“you've been checking your pulse regularly?” frank asked checking off. “not really, it's kinda boring and I lose track alot- hey have you ever watched Grey's anatomy?” frank hummed watching as vernon switched from drumming to bouncing his legs. he jotted down the mannerisms as well as what vernon told him.

“yes, I've watched grey’s anatomy, really sad, ehh on realistic.” frank stood up, closing up his folder. “alright vernon, dr. lyn will be right in.” vernon chuckled. “that rhymed, fred.”

“frank.” he corrected. vernon wrote him off focusing on his nail beds. frank left vernon to his own devices. 

_chan hummed along brockhampton’s_ hottie as he strolled through the school's now empty hallways. he was on the lookout for seokmin, yoonoh or anyone else for that matter. his after school club has ended and he knew people were still around, at least he hoped so.

he jogged down the flight of stairs and pushed open the exit to the 3rd floor. no doubt, people are here. he nodded at his thought as he made his way up the hall, chatter took over as he continued his walk through.

he stopped upon the music classroom, he saw jisoo’s ridiculous ponytail in the middle of his head (he's been walking around like that since 6th period) as his hands went up.and down the guitar string. chan was about to open the door til her heard snapping. he moved himself over to the right to peer into the classroom.

“did you like that?” joshua asked. jeonghan simply smiled and nodded her head. chan squinted his eyes, why is she smiling like that? It was one of those like really giddy joyful smiles all he did was ask her a question.

“We should hangout more don’t you think?” she questioned. 

_jeonghan placed her lips on_ the straw and looked up at junhui as she pushed a stray stand hair away from her face. the two sat in a booth at the pretzel shop near their school regardless of the fact she was absent she did make an arrangement with jeonghan to talk.

“why didn’t you come to school?” jeonghan questioned before she slurped up some of the vanilla milkshake in her cup. “I had to help mingie but that’s not important, anyways are you okay?” junhui spoke. “why wouldn’t i be?” she shrugged.

“i mean it’s not like no one’s noticed the disconnect of you, seungcheol and wonwoo.” jeonghan shrugged, she didn’t want to revisit anything that happened months ago. “stop shrugging and give me answers.” junhui sighed. “I feel like me and you haven’t had the chance to sit and talk in like ages.”

“well yeah, we haven’t.” jeonghan pushed her hair back before resting her chin in her palm. junhui stared at her as she did the same.

“Did i do something to you?”

“no-”

“so what the fuck is up with this cold ass shoulder?” jeonghan sighed.

junhui hasn’t cursed in a while, maybe she really is genuinely concerned. ever since the seungcheol situation jeonghan had somewhat grown, unintentionally, on wonwoo and from what she knows it didn’t sit too well with soonyoung so she went to distance herself from wonwoo to down right ignoring her.

so in jeonghan’s mind it was just her on her own. All the rest of her friends were there, yeah, but the two she spent the most time with just seemed to vanish and she didn’t know what else to do.

her and some of the boys fell off completely. jihoon won’t even look in her direction but she won’t blame him for that, she thinks it’d only be right anyways.

her and mingyu still hold conversations but she can see it’s hard for him to do so, he does spend a lot of time with jihoon and seungcheol.

her and dokyeom are fine, he’s always been a busy body so it’s nothing short of the regular with them. same with vernon and chan nothing out of the usual.

“i don’t think soonyoung likes me.” she stated making junhui’s eyes squint in confusion. “why would you-” jeonghan let out a loud sigh. “cause anytime i was with woo he’d be extremely passive aggressive towards me so i said bye to them both.” jun sat for a few seconds.

“you stopped talking to woo because of soonyoung?” jeonghan nodded. “i was causing some type of problem between the two so why not remove myself.” she shrugged. the other frowned at the news. “you shouldn't have done that.” she advised.

“and why not? It is for the better junhui, period. wonwoo deserves happiness she’s a good girl, she’s been helpful always and you see it, you see how wonwoo and soonyoung are, they're like fucking soulmates and i'm just the common factor making shit hard and difficult for everyone so why not? why wouldn’t i remove myself?” junhui’s lips fell into a pointed pout at the girl.

“you really think cutting ties is good? it does allot more harm than good… and i know the wonwoo thing happened because of the seungcheol thing.” jeonghan scoffed, “You're little boyfriend told you, huh?” junhui ignored the boyfriend comment.

“he did, you really don't like her? really?” jeonghan squinted her eyes.

“are you trying to pry shit out of me junhui cause I'll have you-”

“good god jeonghan, stop talking like I’m a fucking spy, i’m your fucking friend and i’m worried about you.” junhui took a deep breath and regrouped.

“you need to sort out your feelings, talking helps with that most of the time or writing or something that just clears your mind, don't you get that?”

jeonghan simply sat there and just swirled the milkshake with it’s straw.

“You know what? let’s not talk about that, how has drama been going?” junhui said as she picked up a curly fry. “Good.” jeonghan said after a few moments of silence. “we’re going over of mice and men.” junhui nodded.

“are y’all going to do it?” she hummed. “maybe it’s either that or the scarlet letter.” she recounted. “the scarlet letter isn’t that bad you know.” junhui said reaching over for said milkshake and taking a sip.

_mingyu laid in his bed tossi_ng a soccer ball up in the air ready to catch it. He pouted he wished he was talking to someone, anyone, minghao.

“gyu?” he looked up as his door creaked open and a head of hair pulled through. “soo? what’s up.” he said catching the ball and placing it beside him.

“i think dad wants to talk to you.” she said as mingyu let out a groan. “for what?” he whined. “Im not hyungjoo kim am i?” she answered back before coming fully into the room. mingyu rolled his eyes, “so why are you in here runt.” minsoo shrugged her shoulders taking a seat in his computer chair.

“my room is boring and you aren’t on your phone for the first time in a WHILE so i just here i am.” mingyu squinted his eyes before throwing the ball in her direction. The ball hit her stomach and the girl let out an exaggerated oof.

“better get going” minsoo said motioning towards the door. mingyu sat up and made his way out his bedroom door. He went to the kitchen the place he suspected his father to be and turned so he was correct.

“you were looking for me?” he said as he stood by the island watching his dad in the play books. “ah, yes.” he said. “what’s wrong with you, gyu?” his father asked and mingyu’s brows furrowed “i don’t follow.” he said.

“you and the new girl in the p.e class she has you all messed up.” his father sighed, pushing up his glasses. “minghao? she has not me messed up.” mingyu said as his father shook his head.

“that she does, your grade in p.e is slipping, your mother wouldn’t approve of this you know better than to let her down more than you already have.” mingyu pursed his lips into a thin line at the thought of his mother.

“it’s already bad you're one of those little rainbow folks you and your sister.” he sighed. mingyu rolled his eyes. “Is this what you wanted to talk about? me not being the mingyu you want cause i get this talk everyday.” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“don’t sass me mingyu.” mingyu turned his back ready to go upstairs. “and we’re not called rainbow folk we’re apart of the lgtbq and more.” he made his way towards the staircase and back to his room where minsoo was still in his room.

“I should’ve just acted like i was a sleep.” he said sling his arm over his eyes and falling back onto his bed. minsoo giggled as she went back to typing away on mingyu’s laptop.

“a minghao huh?” minsoo said after a while. mingyu groaned.

“shut it.” he said picking up his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm I’m back !! 
> 
> and I want to make it clear that im very happy that this book was still getting views on it ~short~ hiatus please keep in mind that is book for the most part is already written out and i started this book in early 2018 so if it seems a little dated? that’s why !! 
> 
> but besides that mm I hope you all enjoyed this update !! 
> 
> skjsjsk I think I write too much in these but it’s worth it right?


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna wait to post it ... but why? anyways enjoy !! shdgjdj i forgot to mention but we hit 700 !! congratulations to us 🏃🏿 :))

wonwoo shifted in her seat as junhui, jihoon, soonyoung, vernon, mingyu and chan were seated around junhui's dining table.

“why are we here?” wonwoo was the first to speak. junhui folded her hands before taking a deep breath. “I talked with jeonghan the other day and listen, the bitch is sad as fuck.” junhui stated.

“what does that have to do with us?” vernon asked reaching for the bowl of doritos on the table, junhui reached out and slapped his hand. “those are for show do not touch.” she mumbled as he reached his hand back with a pout. “this has to do is the fact that this situation has gone on long enough.” junhui turned to wonwoo and soonyoung.

“you don’t like jeonghan?” she asked. wonwoo turned her head towards soonyoung and gave him the “answer” look. “ i like hannie-” he started. “bullshit.” wonwoo scoffed turning back towards the table.

“wonwoo.” soonyoung started. junhui looked between the two. “woo, don’t you miss hannie?” she questioned. “she was one of my best friends so..”

“why don’t you like her?” junhui asked soonyoung again. “oh my god? what the fuck! I like her i just didn’t like how needy she became, she was literally prying wonwoo away from me?” soonyoung huffed out causing everyone to look at him.

“...dude, wonwoo can have friends and you do realize what happened between han and cheol was like some next level shit, it’s only predictable that she did.” chan said causing wonwoo to smile softly.

“Thank you chan, maybe if he hears it from someone else he’ll get it. I wasn’t letting jeonghan just pry me away, i let her do it cause i know she needed the support and comfort.” soonyoung ran his left hand through his hair with a sigh. “okay...wow but like why am i here?” vernon asked. “yeah i’d like to know why too.” mingyu chimed in with chan following behind him and lastly jihoon.

junhui squinted her eyes at the others. “because we are all friends with hannie and this little situation needs to be resolved.” she explained calmly. “shouldn’t seungcheol be here and yanno jeonghan?” vernon asked and junhui rolled her eyes at that. “no, they’re both stubborn and it’d probably end in a yelling match again. What we need is to slowly but surely push them towards each other-”

“yeah, im not doing that.” jihoon said standing up. “sit back down.” she whined. “no junhui, i'm not going to coerce my bestfriend back to-” junhui groaned. “oh my god, seungcheol and jeonghan are both not happy. seungcheol can fake it all she wants and jeonghan isn’t even trying to hide it! all im saying is that they need help in their feelings.” she huffed out. “wow” vernon said again. jihoon looked down at junhui and the rest at the table.

“listen, i know you want the best for both-” jihoon sat back down. “but this isn’t it, seungcheol and jeonghan will drift or gravitate towards each other again, one or the other and i honestly don't think we should have a role in it, it's not our place.” jihoon said looking a junhui who frowned at his words 

“uh.” mingyu raised his hand. “can i speak?” he didn't get a response just eyes on him. “okay, so i think we shouldn’t interfere but we should help them talk out anything that still over their heads.” he spoke and silence followed. “what do you mean?” wonwoo asked and mingyu huffed.

“alright so like we would like sway them in an unknowing way of sorts- just make sure that their heads are level and cleared, no bad feelings?” he shrugged. “i think i get it.” chan said “and i agree.” everyone else nodded.

“how should we go about it though?” soonyoung asked. “I think we should…”

🔅🔆🔅

soonyoung took a deep breath before walking up and sitting in front of jeonghan. “hey...hannie.” he breathed out. jeonghan looked at him and blinked, once, twice, thrice before opening her mouth. “soonyoung.” she said.

“how are you?” he started off. jeonghan sighed and placed the plastic spork down. “what do you want? did wonwoo put you up to this or something?” 'huh junhui wasn't kidding with this downer ass mood’ he thought, he shook his head.

“no.. listen I want to apologize for what I did.” jeonghan raised her eyebrow. “you know what I mean, the way I acted towards you was wrong… I was jealous what can I say?” soonyoung sighed.

“but why?”

“im going to be honest I felt like you were using wonwoo cause you know how much of a reliable person she is.” jeonghan's face turned visibly. “I wouldn't do that to wonwoo, I value her as a person and yeah I did lean on wonwoo but that's just because I know she'd listen and give me advice.”

“I understand that, wonwoo's broke it down to me multiple times.” soonyoung looked at jeonghan in the eyes. “I'm sorry.” he said and jeonghan just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“okay, soon.” soonyoung smiled softly. “hey, woo made some churros for me, want the rest?” jeonghan let out a small smile with a simple nod following after. 

🔆🔅🔆

Seungcheol sat in the girls locker room, an ice bag on her knee. “you sure you don't wanna go to the nurse?” she looked up at voice. “hey kwannie.” she smiled softly.

“what happened?” “I just to a bad dive this game that's all.” seungcheol shrugged. seungkwan sat on the bench next to her. after that team meeting at junhui's house vernon came and told her everything and she honestly doesn't think it's too bad of an idea.

“how you've been?” she started as she kicked off her adidas sneakers. “better, obviously.” she chuckled pressing the ice a little harder. “are you still...yanno?” she hinted. “I know?” seungkwan gesture her head behind her. “my butt?”

“no! yanno you and...her?” seungcheol's face made an o. “what about that?” seungkwan shrugged. “are you like .. okay okay about it?” seungcheol shrugged. “I guess, I'm not 100 percent over it to be honest.” she admitted. “so if she came to talk to you what'd you do?” the other hummed as she took her hair out the bun on her head.

“honestly I'd walk away.” seungkwan nodded and left it at that as she started to pull off her shirt. “shit kwannie where'd you get that?!” seungcheol exclaimed. seungkwan glanced around her body til seungcheol reached over and poked the area she was talking about.

It was a bruise from about a week earlier. It wasn't big but it was still a bright red. “oh it was from practice, that white bitch elbowed me.” seungkwan sighed. “how's vernons treatment?” she asked moving the ice pack.

“good actually, they gave him a higher dosage of his medicine though, he's going for a scanning today, I wonder if I can make it?” she mumbled, that latter part more to herself, pulling on her black turtleneck.

“should I keep on my sweats?” she asked. seungcheol nodded. “makes your butt look extra good for daniell~” she teased. seungkwan rolled her eyes as she slid on her slides for school. “mmm, you done?” she questioned, glancing at the other over her shoulder. “what happened? no 'stoooop’?” seungcheol said, pushing herself off the bench.

“daniel is just whatever at this moment, I'm over him.” she nodded. “oh really? so who's next?” seungcheol asked, hopping on one leg to her locker. “no one, I think I'm done.” seungcheol chuckled at the strong declaration. “i think the person you want is right under your nose, just gotta sniff harder… now come help old lady cheol.” 

🔅🔆🔅

vernon coughed as he wiped a speck of blood off his lip. he turned back on his as he watched the red smear on the back of his hand. “you okay?” he nodded to the voice, still glowering at the blood in the back of his hand. “vern are you really okay?” he turned his head to look at his sister. “I have a goddamn lung infection and i'm a fucking antsy mess.” he sighed.

sophia chuckled and handed him the cheese paste sandwiches seungkwan made. “kwannie has a game today, she made these though, in your sake today.” vernon looked at the cutely packed sandwiches and reached for the container. he rested it on his chest and wrapped his arms around it.

“you can feel the love off these soph.” sophia rolled her eyes, playfully mumbling “crackhead” with a smiled. “the doctor gave you the okay to eat yet?” he shook his head as there was a knock on the door and then a small crack.

“can we come in?” the siblings turned to look at the doorway, where mingyu, minsoo and seokmin stood, also with snacks. “gasp! seokmin? out-out of school? who would've thought I'd live to see the day?” seokmin pouted playfully, “hey!” he objected as they came into the room. “no talk like that when you're about to go under the knife.” minsoo said.

“for your information likkle soo, this is just an MRI I'm going into a machine! thank you very much.” he told. “seungkwan just texted me.” mingyu announced, opening the pack of oreos in minsoo's hand, as she took the seat next to vernon’s bed. “she asked if you went in yet and if you're still an emo boy.” mingyu chuckled at the end.

“tell her that sad boy hours are forever and i think i have another 20 minutes before i go in.” vernon yawned. “sophia where's mom?” “where else? flirting with the doctors.” sophia rolled her eyes scooting over so seokmin could sit down. “sophia please I saw the eye roll and I didn't even look at you.” he sighed.

“you just get situated for your MRI okay.” vernon didn't say anything just went back to closing his eyes. “uh, minsoo come with me.” mingyu said. minsoo looked up at her brother from the oreo packet. “why?” mingyu gave minsoo the “come the fuck on” look.

“we'll be back.” minsoo said unsurely as she followed her brother out the door. as soon as the door clicked closed, it clicked back open. “nonnie, I made it.” seungkwan stepped into the room and felt the tension immediately. vernon waved vaguely, his eyes still closed. seungkwan looked at Sophia who also had her eyes closed, to seokmin who was simply twiddling his thumbs.

“what happened?”she mouthed. “argument about their mom.” seokmin mouthed back. seungkwan let out a breathless sigh and nodded her head. she slid off her jacket and made her way to vernons bed. she reached over and pulled open one of his eyes. “what's going on, hmm?” vernon didn't say anything just scooted over on his bed.

seungkwan moved the box of sandwiches from his arms and lied next to him on the bed the best she could. “hey, come on, talk to me.” seungkwan said. vernon sighed and held his hand out between the two of them. seungkwan smiled softly and put her hand in his.

“why are you and soph arguing?” she hummed. “it's about mom, she's still mad about the divorce.” he whispered. “you can't really blame her for it.” she told, giving the hand a gentle squeeze. “I'm not but it's like mom can't do anything right when they're both at fault in the divorce.” the beeping on the monitor started to pick up. seungkwan placed her other hand on his chest.

“stay calm, alright?” vernon closed his eyes again as seungkwan watched his heart monitor. “how was your game?” vernon asked. “Bad, this fucking bruise from practice doesn't help either.” 

🔆🔅🔆

jihoon gave chanyeol a soft smile as they shook hands. “I'll contact you with information if we find you applicable for the job.” jihoon nodded with a “thank you so much.” before walking out the entrance.

“so how was it?!” jihoon jumped slightly and turned his head to the left where junhui was, a pretzel in her hand. “good, I'm actually pretty sure they'll contact me back.” jihoon smiled. “thanks for all your help.” junhui smiled as the two started to walk. “it's okay, it's the least I could do with all the help you've given me.” she handed the pretzel to jihoon.

jihoon smiled, taking the pretzel while shrugging. “I haven't done anything and you know that.” he shrugged. “you need to give yourself more credit, I never thought we'd get close but look at us now.” jihoon smiled softly and nodded his head.

“how have you been.” jihoon chuckled. “junhui you've been with me just about the whole day.” he chuckled.“well yeah but you know you gotta check on people's mental standpoint from time to time.” jihoon smiled and nodded, taking a bite from the pretzel.

“I’m doing fine jun.” The two continued to walk and talk til a male bumped into junhui. “watch where you're going!” junhui blinked confused and opened her mouth to respond but jihoon beat her to it.

“you watch it, don't talk to her like that.” the male scoffed, “and what's your midget ass gonna do about it?” the male threatened, stepping closer. “i can beat your ass silly, wanna bet?” jihoon said taking a step forward.

“hey, hey!” junhui started. “jihoon, it's okay.” she said trying to diffuse the situation. “listen to your little bitch right here little man.” jihoon fumed as junhui turned around to look at the guy. before junhui got the chance, jihoon took a big step forward and punched the guy square in his nose.

“fuck!” jihoon simply shook his hand before closing it back up again. “I'll give you more than a bloody nose.” jihoon positioned himself to actually fight. “stop it!” she said pushing the other guy back. “you're stupid fuckin boyfriend just attacked me!” the man said dropping his hand. “you shut the fuck up and go the fuck home!”

the guy stared at the two before he said “watch” was all he said as He turned and started to walk away. junhui rolled her eyes before turning to jihoon. “you too, let's fucking go.” 

🔆🔅🔆

minghao rolled her eyes as her mother's voice flooded into her ear, talking about what? she had no clue, she was just talking to talk.

“mingie, sweetheart, would you be a dear and run mommy her white valentino bag?” minghao played pretend and ignored her mother's request continuing her episode of elite.

“minghao?!” her mother's heels came clacking down the hall. she stuck an airpod in the ear and raised the volume. “minghao.” her door came open and she didn't bother to look. “minghao.” the voice was stern. “yeah.” she mumbled, eyes still on the screen.

“didn't you hear me? I asked you to pass me my bag.” she said coming in and standing by the edge of her bed. “no, but it doesn't matter anymore since you can get it now, right?” she faked smiled. “how was your week?” her mother asked softly. “fine.” sureresponded dryly, her mother sighed.

“sweetheart, I know you're upset right now but this is for the best, you know.” she said putting her hand on minghao's knee. “whatever, it's all about you and dad anyways, minghao is a second hand thought.” she shrugged. “minghao, you know that's not true. we-” “you're going to be late mom.” she pursed her lips. “how about we have dinner when I get back?” her mother offered with a small smile.

“what time will that be tomorrow morning or next week Saturday?” she said finally looking up at her mother. “minghao do not disrespect me.” “it's not-” minghao's voice was cut off by a ringtone. her mom glanced down at her phone, before pursing her lips. “dinner tonight, okay?” she tried again.

“whatever you say.” minghao's mother sent her daughter a kiss and upped from her bed and out the door. 


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest chapter for this entire book but i hope you enjoy it all in all anyways !!

“who else are we waiting for?” minghao asked as she stuck her 2nd piece of gum in her mouth. “mingyu, seungcheol and seokmin.” jihoon said as he rubbed his hands together.

the two were standing outside of kabuki cinemas ready to watch the invisible man yet atlas they need someone over the age 18 and sad enough junhui wasn’t there and jihoon’s and mingyu’s birthday was away so the only person they could bekon on was seungcheol or they could just, you know, sneak into the theater but no illegal activities… for now at least.

“want one?” minghao asked, holding out a stick of the watermelon flavored gum. jihoon thanked her as he took the gum. “can we atleast wait inside?” minghao whined. “honestly, that’s a smart idea, i don’t know why we haven’t done it sooner.” the two walked through the double doors and stood a little off the line.

“hey, why couldn't junhui come tonight?” jihoon asked causing minghao to smile softly. “already too long without her?” he teased and jihoon simply shrugged as his cheeks heated up.

“she had to do something for her parent’s while she over here, don’t worry though she’s fine.” minghao told. “well i wasn’t worried til now..” “just saying.” minghao said as her phone beeped.

“mingyu is on the block.” she announced. “tell long legs to put some pep in his step.” jihoon grumbled as he pulled out his own phone. He had an abundance of miss calls, just two from his mother’s number. he hesitated before tapping the notification and calling back.

“hello?” he asked once the phone call connected. “jihoon? honey, how are you?” the voice spoke softly. “mom, where are you?” the line paused. “mom, where are you?!” he said frantically as minghao’s eyes danced over to him quickly before turning back to the door.

“im fine honey, I am!”

“Answer the question.”

“Oh honey, it's so cold, don't you worry momma's on her way home, so soon.”

“I'm not home.” he said, he sounded floored, minghao noted. “why not baby? come keep momma company.”

“you need to get home and sleep god know whatever the hell your hooked on.”

“jihoon don't talk to me like that.” his mother's words were sweet, yet slurred ridiculously, she was on her high and called just to hear her son or ask for something.

“get home mom.” he spoke sternly.

“can I bring my friend?” 

“no! leave whoever away, get home lock the door and sleep. please for me?” jihoon sounded desperate on the last breath, maybe his mom picked up on it because her voice turned somber in a sense and an “okay, I love you.” was let out. jihoon followed with a “thank you, I love you too” and the slip of the phone back into his pocket.

mingyu was standing next to minghao who was inspecting his hand, that he happened to have wrapped. “when are you gonna let me beat your dad's ass?” minghao said looking up at him.

mingyu let out a breathless chuckle before putting his hands down. “this wasn't my dad's fault.” he assured. “you sure?” jihoon said making minghao raise her brow at him. mingyu shook his head.

“come on guys, i'm not lying. My dad's not like that.” jihoon opened his mouth but closed it once mingyu gave him a side glance. “come on man, where's seungcheol?” jihoon shrugged, “she told me she was driving the last time we spoke.” “maybe she's looking for parking?” minghao suggested.

the trio waited around for about 4 more minutes til a limping seungcheol came through the door with seokmin right behind her. jihoon waltzed right up to his best friend and placed his hands on her side.

“you should've stayed home.” he said as seungcheol simply laughed. “I wasn't about to miss this, this is all I've been taking about for like 2 weeks.” “fair enough.” seungcheol gasped. “hi guys, sorry I'm late.” she cheesed.

“do you see how banged up you look?” minghao spoke. “oh please I look fine, it's just a little strain that's all. Come on children's let’s go.” she quipped walking to the ticket booth.

_the group of 5 was seated_ in a booth at some little food shop, ready to order wings and pizza and well, chat after the movie. everyone was immersed in a type of conversation.

seokmin and seungcheol talking about her latest volleyball practice, mingyu and minghao talking about some viral ghost video, while jihoon just sat in the corner twirling his phone.

“so who’s coming with me to order?” seungcheol asked as she stood in front of the booth. “I’ll come" mingyu offered as he slid out next. The two made their way to the back of the line. seokmin’s phone rang and he answered with a sweet “hi baby”.

minghao turned to jihoon who was still slowly drumming his fingers on his phone screen. she took a deep breath. “how you holding up?” she asked. “fine, that movie was good..” he told not looking up. she let out an exasperated sigh. “i don't want to seem like a nosey bitch but im both so i’ll just say this, jihoon, i hope you’re okay and if you want to leave to deal with your mom than it’s okay, i can cover for you.” minghao whispered.

jihoon looked up at her at the mention of leaving and stared at her the rest of the sentence and a little after. “you heard?” he questioned. “not really, just the end...you sounded hurt, if you want to go check or look after her, no one would blame you.” minghao answered sincere.

He opened his mouth to answer when his own phone rang off. mom flashed on the screen, he took a deep breath and answered the call.

“mom?”

“jihoon baby, momma's home.”

“ring the bell so I know.” a follow of clatter came and jihoon's odd yet familiar bell chime was heard through the phone.

“I'll be home soon mom, I promise, wash up and go to bed, I'll be there so soon.”

“okay baby, momma loves you so much.” jihoon held his breath before saying a soft love you too and hanging up the phone.

he glanced at minghao who gave him a soft sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):


	10. ten

“he's still not there?” junhui whined as she repeated the news minghao told her. it was currently their lunch period but they were sitting in junhui's car eating ham cheese and spinach sandwiches. “haven't you two been texting?” minghao asked, mouth stuffed. “a little bit, I just...miss him?” “Don't say it with that tone, you know what you meant.” “shut upppp.” “come on, when are you going to be real and let jihoon bite you like snicker?” junhui looked at her best friend, ludicrously.

“you and mingyu need to stop hanging out cause these analogies are getting very out of hand” minghao smiled at the tall boys name. “I want to make him my boo.” she mumbled while taking another bite of the sandwich. “so what are you waiting for? is little mingie shy?” it was minghao's turn to spew a bunch of shut up's toward the other.

“it's just you know how I am. and he makes me like not feel that way?”

“aww my minghao is in loveee!” junhui sang as minghao punched her thigh. “I'm not! it's just...i haven't felt this way since li jun.”

“what did happened to him?” minghao looked over the question. “anytime I see him or just be with him it's just all green flags.” “so what are you waiting for?”

“i… Don't know?” she admitted. “i think you should step.” junhui smiled with a bite of her sandwich. 

_wonwoo hummed as_ she swept across her bedroom floor. her bedroom was long overdue for a clean up. “knock knock?” she glanced at her door before returning to sweeping. “why aren't you in school?” she hummed. “I could ask you the same thing.” the girl said tapping wonwoo's small bum. “just needed a day off.” she shrugged.

“you?” “i wanted to see my friend and I've been missing for like the past 12 snippets you know.” the other said plopping down in wonwoo's wheely chair. “stop sweeping and talk with me.” wonwoo simply looked at jeonghan. jeonghan wasn't sure what the look was but it wasn't good. “hey, woo what's wrong? are you okay?”

“I'm not really sure what I am anymore.” wonwoo said moving to her bed and tossing herself on the bed. “what? is it soonyoung?” she insinuated.“no, he went on a trip with his mom's, he's been babying me, kinda like it.” she shrugged. “so then what is it?” “that's the thing, i don't know. i just feel numb?” jeonghan nodded.

“to help that numbness how about I go grab some snack and we can watch a crappy netflix movie.”

“i want to go outside.”

“mm, a numb adventure? fitting and interesting..get dressed and i’ll tell your brother we're gone” jeonghan said pushing herself from the chair and it out the door. 

_seokmin hummed as_ yoonoh played in his hair as he wiped his bottom lip. “i told you to take a break, i told you to say no.” yoonoh said with a shake off his head. “now you have me on this nasty ass boy bathroom floor.” he boiled. “i'm so sorry.” seokmin said with a frown. “stop apologizing to me and start doing something about this, this isn't okay.” “i know, I k-” “no you don't, seokmin, I don't think you get it and I'm not about to talk about this sitting on this dirty ass floor.” he said moving seokmin and standing up.

the other moved out the stall starting to scrub his hands vigorously. “yoonoh?” seokmin started to stand on his own using the wall as leverage. “im coming, okay, just wait.” he said grabbing a bunch of paper towels. after a couple of zoomps the two ended up in the back of mr. lims classroom. “seokmin i'm serious, I don't think you understand.” yoonoh started. “what don't i understand?” he argued.“that this isn't healthy! pushing yourself to your max length is not healthy!” seokmin just sighed.

“i don't know how many times I have to say this for you to get it, don't you care?”

“I d-”

“no you don't! don't give me bullshit, seokmin I'm tired of it.” the other frowned at the shift of tone. “babe, stop yelling at me.”

“no! it's not going to make a difference is it? seokmin I'm drained, it's like every day I have to do this, berate you while cleaning you up, i don't know how much more I can do-” seokmin pushed away from the desk. “what does that mean?” “it means i'm tired seokmin. I… we need a break.” yoonoh told softly.

“what? no we don't!” “yes we do! you need help and-”

“so it's just a big fuck me huh?”

“that's not fair and you know it.” he said through gritted teeth. “so why are you doing this?” he pleaded. “i've done everything in my power to help you! I can't help someone who doesn't want help.” yoonoh reached out to gently touch seokmin face. “it's not fair to myself and it's not fair to you.. i'm sorry prince, but this is for the best. especially for now.” seokmin looked at his boyfriend of 2 years plus now.

“so that's just it? we're over?” seokmin asked wiping his eye. “hey, don't cry, we're NOT over, i'm not throwing you away, i just need a break, this cycle isn't healthy, you know th-” yoonoh's voice was cut by the bell. he smiled at seokmin before leaning over and pressing his lips to his head. he whispered “i'll be here when you're ready, but i need this now, i'm sorry, prince.” he pulled back with a sad smile before making his way towards the exit, leaving seokmin in his thoughts. 

_chan peaked from_ behind his science textbook at the table just a little while away. “stop, peaking like a creep, chan.” chan jumped at the voice. “hey, leave me alone!” he told hwiyoung.

“who are you even looking at?” the other questioned looking over chan's shoulder. didn'tI say leave me alone?” Chan groaned closing the textbook. “ah! chan, hwiyoung!” another voice said coming towards the table.

“yoojung, are you now coming in?” hwiyoung asked as the girl placed her bookbag and a brown paper bag on the table. “yeah, I got up way too late and yanno might as well get some food.” she pulled out a chair. “i saw your brother leaving.” she said directed towards chan.

“leave?” “yeah, he was in a big rush.” she shrugged. chan scrunched up his face. that didn't sound right, seokmin?

“did you say anything to him?” “it was a quick hi and bye but he didn't look at me like he usually would, he just kept his head down.” she recalled. “I'll be right back.” he pushed away from his chair and made his way to the door.

pulling out his phone and dialed his brothers number. “hey chan, what's up?”seokmin answered. “are you okay? yoojung said you left the school?” he quipped. “i’m just in my car chan, it's my free period, i’m relaxing.” he nodded. “i thought you'd be assisting someone or something.” seokmin chuckled. “ha, no, get back to class chan. I'm fine.”

“okay, I'll come see you after class.” “don't worry about me, go stare at soohyun and guanlin.” the younger gasped as his brother laughed through the line. “leave me alone!” he whined.

“I'll see you later, chan.” “later big bro.” the line ended after that and chan reentered his class room and he for sure did glance at soohyun and guanlin when he walked past. 

_jihoon groaned as_ he heard the doorbell ring. he pulled his head off the pillow with a great smile at the body on the bed. she's still here, thank god. he checked the digital clock hanging on the wall. 3:45. he yawned and made his way down the steps and to the front door, a stiff ‘coming’ leaving his mouth.

he didn't bother to look through the peephole, he just swung the door open and was greeted with a bag of donuts to the face. “huh?” “hey stranger, where ya been.” he registered the voice.

“junhui?” he asked moving the bag and for sure it was her, the same black hair pinned back in a ponytail, makeup done nice and fresh and the same pouty glossy lips. “what are you doing here?” he said confused, dumbfounded all those words.

“you haven't been to school in a couple days and you haven't been texting me back..not that you have to! i just.. where have you been?” jihoon stared at her, still a little dumbfounded.

“yeah, sorry about that..how'd you get my address?” “joshua gave it to me.” the two stood on the steps just looking at anything besides each other. “uh-” “jihoon! where are you?” jihoon glanced behind him as his mom stood a little away.

“mom..” his mom made her way over to the door. “ji-” she paused and looked at junhui. “hello.” she said softly. “uh, hi ms. lee.” “you have food, how nice jihoon invite her in.” his mom said moving from the front door to the kitchen.

“.. come on in.” he moved to let junhui through. she slid off her shoes and gave jihoon the bag. “sorry it's kinda dirty in here, I didn't have the chance to clean up.” he apologized. “it’s fine.“ junhui took in the space if the living room and it indeed was a little dirty, some random pieces of clothes thrown on the couch, two plates on the coffee table and a honeybun wrapper by the video game console but all in all it's a cute little house.

“you can sit.” jihoon nodded towards the couch picking up the plates. as jihoon went back his mom came in. she was a pretty lady and quite tall actually. she had salt and pepper hair, and resembled a cat like her son just aged.

“hello dear, thank you bringing these.” she smiled as she brought a donut to her lips. “of course” junhui grinned. “what's your name,dear?” the older asked, chewing throughly. “junhui.” she smiled softly.

“what are you doing with my jihoon?” she teased. “i..was just worried about him, he hasn't been to school and...i missed him.” “aww, jihoon did you hear that?” his mom shouted. “no mom, i didn't” he yelled back. 

“your mom is really nice.” junhui said as she was once again outside the lee household. “shit, what about me?” he teased half joking more dead serious. “a little of an odd ball but it's suits and it's cute.” she smiled.

jihoon simply grinned. “when are you going to come back to school?” the woman questioned. “maybe, friday or thursday.” junhui nodded. “i'll see you then.” she turned to leave as jihoon called back out. she turned around fully just by the mailbox as

the other rubbed the nape of his neck. “just thanks for dropping by.. you didn't need to, it was nice to see you..” he murmured and junhui hummed watching him.

“there's no need to thank me, i'll drop by anytime you want me to..goodnight jihoon.” she said with a soft smile, turning back once more down the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 1k views 🥺 almost 1.1k when i post this thank you all so much for reading this, 1k is always an achievement and it finally happened with this one and i’m so happy. i hope you all are enjoying this book and there’s a lot more to come 
> 
> anyways i’ve been talking for 2 long, leave a comment if you wanna 🙈 
> 
> see you in the next oneee <33


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):

seokmin groaned as the bang on his door continued, or maybe it was his head, he really doesn't fucking know anymore. “I know it's the weekend..but get the fuck up seok, seungkwan invited us to her house and she said there's going to be Thai! THAI you hear me?!” seokmin rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. “time for another show.” he mumbled, sitting up. 

seungkwan's house was lively on this Sunday for no real reason at all. she was bored and wanted to eat and have some shit and giggles. so it's only right to round up the bunch and have a likkle something something.

currently it was seungkwan (obviously), vernon (again, obviously) and minghao (obvious? you tell me). seungkwan has vernon setting up the living room, rearranging the couches so they'd all fit. minghao is the kitchen setting up plates and silverware while seungkwan, herself, made calls to have the multitudes of food delivered.

“kwannie is this right yet? i don't know how much more of this my chest can take” vernon puffed out as he moved away from the couch. seungkwan looked at the arrangement. “move the coffee table over a bit more please!, to the center” vernon groaned complying anyways.

“who's coming to this shindig anyways?” minghao's voice rang from the kitchen. “us three, mingyu, jeonghan, wonwoo, joshua, chan and seokmin.” vernon face changed as he heaved the table towards the left. “jihoon? junhui?, seungcheol? soon?” vernon questioned.

“junhui went to dye her hair! she may come by later.” minghao answered coming from the kitchen with a stack of plates in arm. “hm, maybe I should dye mine?” vernon hummed as seungkwan nodded her head in approval of the table setting.“keep it browned and curled sweetheart.” minghao said placing the plates on the table before moving back to the kitchen.

“seungcheol's out of town with her big sister, some spa shit. so is soon, some camping shit.” seungkwan answered. “what color do you think cheol would dye her hair?” vernon asked. “why the sudden tone on hair dye?” “cause it's cool, we can be like power rangers with our hair.” “vivid and I think she'd look nice in like grey or red.” seungkwan said as she dusted off her pants absentmindedly.

“I should go to jihoon's house and drag his ass here.” vernon said plopping down on the couch. “uh, no it's fine. jihoon might come by later… he's with junnie.” minghao said coming from the kitchen again, this time with silverware “and really is real plates worth it?” seungkwan gasped. “of course it is minghao, how dare thee, i wouldn't let y'all eat on paper plates, I'd only do it to vernon.” she shrugged.

“my chest hurts, I can't retaliate right now but you wait.” seungkwan simply chuckled as the doorbell rang. “who is it?” minghao yelled out. “the tall one!” and vernon and seungkwan can tell you, in the short about 5 months they've know minghao they've never seen her smile that big, not even around junhui. it was brief but big, radiated true happiness before she quickly and carefully placed the plats on the coffee table before going to the door.

“they should just date already, they’re so cute.” vernon simply nodded his head in agreement as his phone chimed off. he smiled at the screen. “who's that?” seungkwan questioned. “uh it's a fortnite notification.” seungkwan simply hummed as the door finally closed. she got up from the couch made slow steps to the the couch by the door frame and in one swift move she snatched vernon’s phone from his hands.

“seungkwan!” vernon shouted causing the other to laugh and scurry away. “give me my phone!” he groaned following her as she scurried around mingyu back out the kitchen and up the stairs. “why? is fortnite that important.” she laughed as she ran into her older sisters room.

“just give me the phone..” vernon said stalking towards her. seungkwan looked around herself quickly before sticking out her tongue and a quick side step around vernon, out the room and down the steps once more. they went around the house about two more times before vernon actually got her cornered. it was her bedroom room, seungkwan had the phone dangling above her head as she panted softly moving back.

“seungKWAN” with the exclamation of the end part of her name is he tackled her as they safely fell back onto the memory foam bed. seungkwan still giggling as vernon thudded on top of her. “kwannie.” he panted out. seungkwan calmed herself now, actually realising how close they were as vernon let out another soft pant that hit her lips. she looked at him in the face and wow, has he always been this cute? the soft big brown eyes, the slim button nose and his really pretty pink lips that she may have stared at for too long.

his phone vibrated in her hand. and she remembered why they were even like this. she turned her head to look at the phone but her face changed. “serenity?” she looked at him in his eyes as he finally put both of his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself off of her. “uh, yeah.” he mumbled sitting up.

“serenity from the cheerleading squad?” she asked again. “yes, seungkwan..” “you two..talk?” she mumbled. “we're getting to know each other better a little.” seungkwan tossed the phone in his lap. “that's cool...uh, im going to shower before everyone gets here.” she nodded. “that's cool.” he repeated as seungkwan slid off her bed, grabbed the towel by the headboard and moved out of the room across the hall. 

“what do you thinks going on upstairs?” mingyu asked as he shut the door once again carrying 3 large tin foil trays. ”hopefully they kiss or something.” minghao's said as he placed the trays on the table. mingyu didn't bother setting anything up. he just retook his seat next to minghao, who put her head back on his shoulder as he stretched his legs.

“how's it been at home?” minghao asked as she shifted to fix her button up. “my dad's still blaming you for anything that has to do with me and using my mom's death as a manipulative tool.” mingyu shrugged and minghao frowned. “you don't have to stay there, you know. you and minsoo both dont deserve it.” minghao moved her head from his shoulder and folded her legs on the couch to look at him.

“I can help you, you know.” mingyu chuckled. “minghao, don't worry about minsoo and I-” “don't tell me that, I care about you, im going to worry.” and that warmed mingyu gravely. he smiled small. “minsoo and i are going to get out of there, our dad won't have a hold on me after a few months, i'll get us both out of there.” he told, surely. “but.. he still teaches at our school. he can still force you both home or-” minghao paused as mingyu took his hands and put it on her shoulders. he gave her a solid squeeze.

“he'll only deal with me, I'm 18 in april. I can move out, minsoo can stay with me.” minghao nodded. “i just- every base needs to be covered, yanno? so you're safe and minsoo is safe.” mingyu tensed a little bit but it passed just as soon as it came. vernon reentered the living room. mingyu looked at him. “what happened to you?” minghao looked back as vernon simply tossed himself on the other couch and let out a long sigh.

“I need 50 blunts right now.”he grumbled into the couch. “aw your blunt buddy isn't here yet.” mingyu said as vernon flicked him off. minghao returned to putting her head on mingyu shoulders as they talked with a few questions jutted towards vernon's sad ass. 

in the span of about 12 minutes two more delivery guys came as well as seokmin and chan, who was more giddy than his brother. “vernon, go get seungkwan.” minghao told, counting the trays of food. “what, why me?” he was on his same chucked position as before it's just that this time you were able to see his face, well most of it, through his mop of curls. “because, best friend, now go.” minghao said. vernon sighed and rolled off the couch. he made his way up the steps.

“seungkwan!” he called out. he waited like 25 seconds before making it to the bathroom. he knocked quietly..no response. he turned from the bathroom door to her bedroom door. he knocked the door lightly as it pushed open just a sliver. he opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard by titties.

he knows this is a major invasion of privacy. seungkwan bopping her head in front of her mirror where vernon can see her boobies through the reflection. he knows he should look away and knock louder and act like he didn't see anything. but those are some really pretty boobs.

“VERNON!” a voiced yelled out and vernon jump as seungkwan jumped and caught him in the mirror. “vernon! what the fuck!” she hissed. “I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to!” he said as she rushed around to clip her bra. this time he put his hands over his eyes. seungkwan sucked her teeth. “how long were you standing there?” the girl seethed. “uh.. not long at all.” he said starring at his socked feet.

“you lying bastard, get out.” vernon dropped his hands. “kwannie.” “how long were you standing there?” seungkwan asked again. “i dunno..” he said looking down, like a child that was being scolded. “what did you see?” she quipped. “uh… your uhhh-” he stalled. “vernon say it.” she said with a stomp of her foot. “your pectorals.” she stares at the other for a little bit before throwing her pillow at the latter. “leave.” “seungkwan!” “leave me alone!” vernon sighed as he made his way out the bedroom. 

seungkwan shook her foot as she sat on her bed. stupid fucking boy. stupid fucking boy peeking at her. what a stupid fucking boy. he saw a boobs, she's as okay as she can be with that. but that unsettling feeling started in.

what if they're ugly to him? what if their too big? what if the stretch marks on them make them super ugly? seungkwan fell back on her bed. what if he saw my whole body? what if I completely disgusted him more? the pudgy stomach, the too large thighs, the full DD- cups on her chest what if that was what he saw? what if he was completely disgusted and couldn't tear his eyes away from all that fat and ugliness?

seungkwan let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she holding. she pushed those thoughts aside and got dressed, maybe a bit more covered up than original but it's whatever… it's whatever right? whatever, yeah whatever. she sighed and made her way down the steps.

“seungkwan!” she turned her head as chan beamed her way. she smiled back, not reaching her eyes as it usually would, as she made her way to the living room. “has all the food came?” “uh, wings, chinese, thai and pizza came.” minghao answered. “is wonwoo and jeonghan here?” “woo said they're like 3 blocks away.” mingyu answered. seungkwan nodded as she sat herself next to mingyu and minghao yet frowned.

“come on guys, you could've at least set up the trays.” she complained. “I told mingyu to do it but he said his elbow cramped up.” seungkwan turned her head to mingyu who started to fake a pain. 

“so what happened?” seokmin looked up from the fried rice in his bowl to his little brother whose cheeks were stuffed, yet taking clearly. “what are you talking about?” he murmured. “ever since yoojung said she saw you all sad and all you've been...well all sad and all.” seokmin simply looked at his bowl of rice like it had all his answers. “I'm fine, just a little stressed out.”

“will you be okay? i'll call yoonoh f-” “yoonoh is fine, I don't need - he's away let's not bother him.” chan laughed at the idea of yoonoh leaving seokmin. “you know he'd drop everything for you in a millisecond. let me just call him-” “chan what did I just say? leave yoonoh alone, im okay.” his voice was the same low volume but he said it this time with a stricter tone. a tone that made chan tense a bit.

“im sorry.” he said. seokmin smiled softly and placed his hand on his brothers head. “no, i am. just… no yoonoh, okay?” chan nodded putting another spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

joshua was last to arrive and he can only blame his damned mother for it. always something after the other but maybe he should've guessed it when he woke up to a kirk franklin song blasting through the house. he knocked on the door and vernon swung it opened.

he looked as dead as ever, deader than usual. “you okay buddy?” “did you bring the blunts?” “yeah, a few.” with that vernon pulled him into the house. past the living room where he waved quickly and to the kitchen. it was the only place seungkwan would let them smoke.

“where are they?” joshua dug in his pocket pulling out a plastic baggie. vernon pulled the thickest one out of the baggie and looked at joshua. “you good?” vernon sighed as he patted his pockets for his lighter. it was a cool one, had a flashlight on it.

“i’m pretty sure I'm the biggest fuck up on this planet.” he said lighting the end and taking a drag before doing it again. “ you should eat tho.” he said looking at joshua. “who's out there?” he hummed. “her, hao, gyu, seokmin, chan, wonwoo and jeonghan.” he recounted. “jihoon didn't come?” “nah, but the lo mein is almost gone. you should get on that.” joshua simply smiled and made his way to the living room where he was greeted with a chours of hi's.

“where'd vernon go.” wonwoo asked. “to smoke his daily greens.” he said picking up a plate. he looked around the definitely packed living room. minghao was playing in Chan's hair as mingyu laid his head in her lap. seungkwan was talking with seokmin and wonwoo and there was a girl in the corner sucking on a chicken bone while watching them talk.

“hey, I know you.” joshua said causing everyone to look up and around. “you know all of us.” chan said. fair point, he definitely did. “you were in the music room with me.” jeonghan nodded. “hey.” was all that fell from her lips. “hey.” jeonghan didn't know what else to say so she just nodded again with a small smile this time. 

By the time joshua came back to the kitchen, another blunt from the baggie was being lit up and vernon was looking out the window like a kicked puppy. “so what happened?” joshua asked as he set his plate on the island. “I think my life is just some sick sims game for people's entertainment.” he said as the smoke came out his nose as he talked.

“you and kwannie?” thw other inquires as he took a bite out of the chicken thigh. “let's talk about it tomorrow, at 1 at kay lee’s, I want some cheese wontons and pretzels.” “kay lee’s doesn't sell wontons but, it's a date dude.” joshua said as he shoved the fried rice in his mouth. “hey you know that girl out there?”

“most of the room out there is girls, josh.” joshua rolled his eyes the one with the pink at her ends?” “hannie?” vernon nodded. “yeah, hannie?” joshua repeated the nickname questionably. “how long have you known her?” “most my life, met her in the 3rd grade.” he shrugged. lighting the blunt once more.

“why?” “we've talked before, that's all.” “you know that volleyball player you had your eyes on is seungcheol right?” joshua's eyes went a little wide. “no way?” vernon nodded his head as his eyes went big. “i should've just shut up.” he shook his head and crushed the 3rd blunt as it was at its end.

“i’m like really tired?"

"stop inhaling the blunts,dumbass ." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for not updating last month ! i didn’t even realize until the end was upon us yk? anyways i don’t think i have much to say this time 🙈 besides sorry for not updating and uhh make sure u comment or whatever u feel like!  
see you soon, bye bye !


	12. twelve

_chan stared at the_ text message on his phone. he's not sure how but guanlin is texting him? the guanlin lai, texting chan lee. what the fuck?

seokmin walked into the kitchen, with a yawn and a scratching of his arm, as his baby brother sat hands folded in his lap as he stared at his phone. “what's wrong little brother?” he asked as he glanced behind his shoulder. on his way to the fridge.

“i got a text.” “from?” “guanlin.”

seokmin turned around fully. “½ of your little crush? awwww.”

chan rolled his eyes. “I just don't understand how he got my phone number?”

“you could...ask him considering you are texting him right now.” chan nodded, that was really smart. seokmin went from the kitchen to the living room, he slid on his converses and picked up his umbrella.

"I'll be back channie."

"okay, stay safe! With that seokmin left the house, made his way to his car and started his drive towards the school. 

_junhui was back over_ at the Lee household but what caught her off guard was the redhead sitting on the couch when she came in. "mingie?" minghao turned her head in her direction with a soft smile. "hey junnie." she said softly.

"where's jihoon?" she questioned looking around. "upstairs, I believe." minghao nodded as she flipped through some magazine before settling it under the coffee table. junhui made her way from the door towards minghao. "but why are you here?" junhui asked and she really hopes that didn't sound as rude and suggestive as she thinks it did.

yet minghao simply smiled away with a "just came to hang out that's all." junhui bit her top lip. when the hell do they have to just hang out about? she took a seat on the couch next to minghao and at that time mrs. lee descended from the steps.

"oh hello! look at you, you have a new hair!" junhui was now a dark grey and at first she was against the color cause she didn't want to look like a granny but in the short week it grew on her. "thank you mrs. lee." she grinned. "and minghao! how are you sweetie?" minghao smiled a little. "really good, how are you?"

"oh dear, i’m better than i've been in a while! jihoon is upstairs, you can go up." the girls nodded and minghao with a thank you as they made their way up the stairs. junhui paused, mrs.lee never told them where jihoon’s room was.

"why'd you stop?" minghao moved around junhui and went down the hall to the 1st room on the right. how the hell does minghao know where his room is? junhui rolled her eyes and followed in suit and surely it was jihoon's room as he laid on his bed.

"get that ass up!" minghao said, barging right into the room. " i thought you left." he said without looking away from the phone he was holding up in the air. "and have downstairs looking the way it did? hogwash.” junhui folded her arms, she could've cleaned up for jihoon too.

”whatever, it wasn’t even that bad.” jihoon finally sat up and his eyes went a little wide when he saw junhui. "your hair color is cute." was the first thing out his mouth. she smiled softly with a thank you leaving her lips. "why are you here?" he asked as he ran his hand down his face. "well...you said I could drop by whenever? here's whenever." that made jihoon smile.

"yeah, I'm sorry about the whole, MIA thing again." minghao glanced at jihoon. "no, don't worry as long as you're good then it's fine." this time she turned to junhui. "I'm going to go see if eun ju needs my help." she commented and exited with the quickness. "Eun ju?" "that's my mom." jihoon said with a toss of his covers off.

"come on, don't be a stranger sit down." he offered as he made his way to his dresser for a sweater. junhui didn't mean to look at the way his back muscles flexed as he tossed on the red hoodie but who is she to ignore? would you?

"so what brings you here today?" jihoon asked as he took a seat on the computer chair in his room. "maybe a little selfish? just to talk, I don't know." she shrugged as jihoon eyes wandered on her face. “are you wearing makeup?” junhui’s eyes squinted. “no not today.” “you're skin is like glowing.” she smiled with a “yeah right,stop it.” following. “i mean it it’s like uv rays, you’re shining.” jihoon nodded and junhui let out an embarrassing giggle at the comment.

“so you and mingie been hanging out alot?” junhui couldn't help but ask, it was lowkey bugging her and she trusted minghao, one hundred percent...but asking won’t hurt? "huh? oh yeah we have, I'm helping her bag mingyu." jihoon nodded 'and she's helping me bag you, hopefully.' but jihoon kept that last part tucked in for just himself.

junhui grinned at the information. "her and gyu would be so cute" she sang out with a nod saying she should join America's got talent. "how exactly are you helping hao anyways?"she questioned as she came to sit cross legged in the other’s bed. “you know.." jihoon trailed as he pushes himself from his desk to his dresser. "helping her peel back some of gyu’s layers." he mumbled rummaging through the drawer.

"you want these?" he questioned as a bag of mint m&m's appeared in his hands. "omg i love these. they are one of my favs." jihoon knows, minghao told him. "yeah? my mom really likes them too. she's like in love with them, I don't get it tho." junhui gasped. "open it right now and eat some you'll get it."

"I'm good, promise."

"no no, you have to." "people who eat mint chocolate are basically mixing toothpaste and chocolate. just disgraceful." junhui looked offended before she moved from the bed and snatched the m&ms out of jihoons hand.

"you are going to eat some and like it."

"like it?"

"yeah cause I said so."she said opening the packet. she took jihoons hand and dropped 5 in his hands. "put it in your mouth,nutcase." 

_seungcheol yawned as she_ fluffed another pillow on one of the tempurpedic mattresses new to the store. "hey seungcheol." she glanced behind her at the familiar voice. "hey josh-" she paused as she watched him come closer a face, she'd thought about as much as she'd like to deny, following just a little behind him.

she shook her head lightly. "what's up?" she asked a little strained. "came to buy a bed?" he shrugged while taking a sip from the iced coffee in his hand. seungcheol smiled. "yeah right." she shook her head.

"i’m not kidding today, I really do need a new bed." he deadpanned. she raised her eyebrow pressing for more. "my twin bed is depressing and I can finally use a fraction of my profits to buy a bed." he smiled. "I forgot you were a drug pusher, are you sure God would approve?" seungcheol asked as she moved past the bed and down into the store.

"hey I only sell to those white kids that have money to blow. A nick for 25 dollars? even they should know better, but ignorance is a bliss." seungcheol shook her head. "a full, queen or king?" joshua hummed. "I think king, it's the biggest?" "yes, is your room even that big for a king?" joshua looked back at jeonghan who shrugged her shoulders. "yeah, i believe so." he mumbled. "alright, keep walking." after 2 quick turns they wound up by the King beds.

" firm? soft? memory foam or springs? those are outdated but we still have some in stock. "what kind of bed does jihoon have?" joshua asked. "it's a memory foam, full sized bed, soft over firm." seungcheol clocked. joshua clapped, playfully, jeonghan cracked a smile and seungcheol choose to ignore it all.

"you have one of those?" seungcheol jerked get head too the bed to her right. "this one is something like it. lie down." joshua did as told. "now close your eyes and relax into the bed, melt into it.." joshua rolled over a few times, holding his coffee cup in the air. "is this one it?" he opened his eyes and looked at seungcheol.

"nah, I don't think so." seungcheol nodded. "alright, come along." she walked a little over towards a different bed. "this is a firmer version to the other one. or would you like a bed that cradles your soft points? or you could get a firm bed and buy a layer of memory foam to put on top? that saves you money, low key." seungcheol explained and joshua blinked.

"seungcheol, i'm not gonna to hold you but im low key still smacked and i think we'll find the right bed once i lay in it and go to sleep." seungcheol opened her mouth, closed it and simply nodded. "just lay on the bed, dont make it hard, stupid." jeonghan spoke up since entering the shop. "thank you." seungcheol said and it honestly surprised her how it didn't sound forced or bitter at all. point seungcheol. "mmm fine, I don't like this on though."joshua said.

"okay, okay, let's move along~"

_wonwoo hummed as soonyoung_ snaked his hands around her waist. he hummed in her ear as they stood in her kitchen."why are you making dinner tonight and not wooseok?"

soonyoung said as wonwoo chopped up some scallions. "because wooseok is only 15, at a sleepover and I'd rather pass out than let eunwoo even attempt to cook." she said as she continued to chop up the vegetables.

"so where's eunwoo right now?" "college." wonwoo shrugged. soonyoung pouted. "what is it?" wonwoo just shrugged. she doesn't know and she cant put it into words.

"come on woo, tell me." soonyoung pulled away from wonwoo and honestly all she wanted was for him to pull her back in. "I don't know, but I don't feel good?" she shrugged. "don't feel good?" soonyoung repeated.

"I-i feel like i’m sick? my stomach hurts and I've been sad.'' soonyoung started at wonwoo, while she just looked back at him. "you’re not pregnant? are you?" he asked nervously. "i don't think so, i took my pills." she shrugged. "i just wanna be held and not do anything, cry or something. i don't know." soonyoung nodded before taking wonwoo's hand in his.

"are you sure about the pregnant part?" she rolled her eyes. "I should let you starve." "I'm being serious woo." "I am too." soonyoung thought back. "can your birth control make you feel like this." "maybe, she did switch my regular."

"you want me to beat her up?" wonwoo rolled her eyes yet again.

"just come here and hug me." 

_mingyu raised his eyebrows_ in surprise as vernon and joshua were standing at his front door, dressed in an elsa and anna costume.

"what the fuck." joshua sighed. "long story, you have food?" he asked as he ducked under mingyu's arm walking into the house. vernon yawned and pushed the Elsa head in mingyu's chest. "I, my friend is frass." he said walking into the house.

mingyu looked at the head in his hands. "no, seriously. what the fuck." mingyu said as he closed his door. he turned and looked into the living room where vernon was staring at his hand that he had extended in the air. joshua made his way next to mingyu.

"what exactly happened here?" joshua sighed once again. "ever since him and seungkwan he's been either a sad sap or a sad sap with bat shit crazy ideas." joshua said. "him and seungkwan?" mingyu reiterated. "not for me to tell. but as for these costumes ~" joshua gave the run down of the whole situation.

him and vernon doing what they usually do, smoke, some new hybrid ass strain. vernon was on Facebook and saw a video of elsa and anna in a twerk off, with the simple words. "let's go make some money." off to the mall they went, bought the costumes and started at like 10$ to take a pic with them.

but then someone ratted them out to security and now elsa and anna are being chased by police while they get boo'ed and shit chucked at them by kids. they made it out by cutting through the parking lot. "It was kinda fun tbh." joshua shrugged.

"I thought you were with jeonghan." joshua simply shook his head. "I was but that was like really early in the morning." mingyu put the head down by the door. "okay, but why my house?" "closest one from the mall " mingyu shrugged as he made his way back to his couch. he hit vernon's leg.

"move, bitch." vernon whined and tossed his legs off the couch so mingyu could sit. 

"_you were?" jihoon nodded at the question._ "i think i’ve always had a feel for music, my mom said i use to make beats by slapping on the floor, i knew rhythm allegedly." jihoon said as he scrolled through his netflix suggestions.

they were seated on jihoon’s bed. junhui's legs and lower body was under the blankets while jihoon was sitting on top of the covers. minghao departed just a little as junhui was forcing jihoon to eat mint m&m's. she had to go with her mom to "some pompous work bullshit." a lot of angry energy but its minghao.

"hey! did the guy ever call you back?" jihoon pondered for a moment. "chanyeol? the music shop guy?" junhui nodded as she popped more m&ms in her mouth. jihoon opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang. junhui reached over to his nightstand "its cheol." she said with a swipe.

"junhui?" seungcheol asked as junhui's face popped up on her phone screen. "hey hey!" she waved. "where's jihoon?" junhui flipped the camera to show the male. who was still going through netflix. "hey bestie." ew left both seungcheol and junhui's mouth. "okay, so like I'm stuck." seungcheol said. "literally or mentally?" jihoon asked as he closed out of Netflix and switched to hulu.

"mental." she sighed. "feelings are literally horrible." "oo feelings" junhui hummed. "for?" "two people now." the girl mumbled as the muffling of keys followed. "is it josh?" jihoon asked. seungcheol whined while junhui gasped. "well is it?" junhui followed up.

"i- today he came to buy a bed and he was with jeonghan and i don't know I felt weird." she said. "how weird? like jealous weird or I want that weird?" junhui questioned. "I still like jeonghan and I think I finally understand why she has a crush a joshua, he's…" she let out a sigh with a soft smile that made junhui giddy for her. "oh my shit, that's how you looked at jeonghan. seungcheol!" junhui squealed.

seungcheol let out a nervous laugh. "you're more reactive than jihoon, jihoon be more like junhui." "yeah yeah yeah." jihoon brushed off the comment as he read the info for some TV show. "so what are you gonna do about it?" junhui asked pushing her hair out her face. "I don’t know? I don't want to tell him, we all saw how that went." jihoon felt a little pang in his chest, he still felt bad about the whole ordeal.

"josh isn't like hannie. you know." junhui reminded. "i know but still." she sighed as another voice entered from her line. "alright, I gotta go, i gotta help sian with something. I might call back." she spoke "bye cheol!" junhui exclaimed as she ended the call. with that she dropped the phone and punched jihoon’s leg.

"Ow! fuck, why?!" he whined as he rubbed his calf. "why didn't you tell me about seungcheol and joshua." she exclaimed. "that's their business and I thought people caught on." jihoon shrugged, earning him another punch on other calf. "damn! stop hitting me!" jihoon grunted out. "you can't beat me so I don't care."

"who can't beat you?"

"jihoon, jihoon lee, Lee jihoon cannot beat me!"

"so fight me right now."

"so square up", junhui said hopping off his bed. jihoon watched her in disbelief. "forreal?" "the realest of real." jihoon slid off his bed and the first thing he was hit with was a playful smack to his side. "cheap shot" he said as his hands hit junhui's hip, ribcage and shoulders, a 3pc.

the two went on like this, it got a little more rough as jihoon had junhui by her forearms as she was trying to get out the grip they end up falling on his bed. junhui giggled as jihoon froze. "you give up?" junhui said, peering down at the other with playful eyes, seeming to ignore the whole situation they were currently in.

"i-i-" jihoon stuttered. "or, cat got your tongue?" she said coming closer to jihoon’s face. jihoon’s eyes darted between the girls brown ores and her pretty plump lips. he craned his neck a little closer to the other that was closing in and "jihoooh my god!" jihoon let out a groan as the door swung open and just like that junhui was off of him. "I'm sorry!" mrs. lee t rushing to close the door. "no mrs. lee, its okay, nothing happened." junhui grinned at the now closed door while jihoon was still frozen on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I made dinner! black bean noodles and beef and rice!" she said through the door before scurrying away. junhui stretched. "I think it's time for me to go." junhui announced, standing. "walk me." she said, more like told rather than anything.

jihoon simply say up on the bed and watched her as she slid on her sneakers. she glanced over her shoulder at him with a teasing smile. "are you coming?" she said opening the door. jihoon finally had gotten up from the bed and followed behind her.

"mrs. lee! I think I'll be taking my leave!" junhui called out. mrs.lee’s head poked out from the kitchen. "so soon?" junhui nodded as mrs. lee made her way toward the pair by the front door. "as i do, I have something important to do in the morning and it's getting late." she quickly explained. "aw I was hoping you stayed." junhui gave mrs.lee a soft smile and took her hands.

"i promise I'll stay the next time! i must go thought, save me a bowl?" ms lee smiled back with a soft nod. "of course." "thank you so much." mrs. lee made her way back to the kitchen. junhui made her way to the door. “hey, no hard feelings right?” and jihoon wasn’t sure how to interpret that.

“I really didn’t mean to tease you.” jihoon just nodded with a soft “im okay...don’t worry.” junhui let out a soft breathless laugh before pulling jihoon into a hug and thankfully this time he reacted. he wrapped his arms gently around her waist.

this one wasn’t like the last one it was more soft and not in a state of partial dream. junhui pulled back just a bit so her mouth was by jihoons ear and she whispered a soft “or did I?” before pulling back with her iconic smile and taking her leave with a wave.

jihoon brain wracked, this was a fucking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t think i have a lot to say today but look we got shenanigans and ...spice ;)) lol anyways just uhhh hope u all enjoyed && sorry it took long to update this one <33 see u guys !


	13. thirteen

“hey! wait up!” yoonoh looked up from his phone to be greeted with chan. he gave the younger a smile and their “handshake” in greeting. “what’s up chan?” he asked the younger. “are you going to come over today?” “why would I?” the elder puzzled. “it’s the 20th today!” yoonoh’s mouth made a quick o shaped. he forgot about the mini bonding days he’d do with the pairs and honestly didn’t think it mattered that much to chan or seokmin if he was honest.

“please say yes! seokmin‘ been saying you’ve been out of town but he’s lying!” chan whines. yoonoh chuckled, clear now that the younger doesn’t know they’re not together...oh boy. “where’s min anyways?” yoonoh questioned and chan shrugged. “are you gonna come?!” yoonoh looked down at the male with a sigh.

“im busy” he fibbed. “but I’ll see if I can come by just for a little okay?” that perked the boy up immediately. “okay! I’ll tell seokmin!” he said running off before yoonoh could tell him not to do that. oh boy.

_minghao watched with_ her eyebrows raised at some type of … confessions played out in front her. she was on the look out for mingyu, birthday preparations and a new Netflix show to binge together. she went the one placed she knew he’d be without a doubt, the outhouse by the field yet on her way there she spotted him and some other boy.

she wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but with enough squinting she made out a blush on the boys cheeks and mingyu looking as … neutral as he can. after about 3 minutes the boy gave mingyu an abrupt hug and then ran off, completely passing minghao, mumbling and giggly about something. minghao came out from her corner and approached the confused mingyu.

“why do you look like that?” she asked. mingyu turned to her a little startled. “did you see that?” he asked looking down at a crumpled note in his hand. “i saw a giggly dude run pass me…why?” he took a deep breath. “he just asked me on a date.” mingyu exhaled. “did you say yes?” minghao asked and mingyu's face contoured a different way, it went from uncomfortable to slightly guilty. minghao didn’t need anymore then that.

“anyways, um a hall or bnb for your party?” mingyu cleared his throat. “A what?” he said finally looking at the other. “A hall or a bnb, it’s like a house you rent for well staying in and shit.” minghao explained. “uh, you choose I’m not good at all this.” he nodded. “you sure?” “yeah.” “alright, I’ll catch you later gyu.” minghao said walking off. minghao shook her head to herself. she literally cannot get mad over this, mingyu is not her boyfriend but like come on? is it not obvious how she feels? minghao jumped slightly as she was turned around.

“i called your name like 8 times.” minghao sighed with an apology. “what is it?” wonwoo smiled at the girl. “uh, can you come with me somewhere?” minghao raised her brow. 

_seungcheol gasped as_ jihoon recounted the details from 3 days ago. “no!” she squealed drawing attention from others in the library. “yes! like she gave me chills when she whispered in my ear.” “did you tell minghao?” jihoon nodded. “she said that she’s definitely into me and is probably gonna keep this teasing up for a while but seungcheol…” seungcheol nodded, understanding what he meant by his trailed off. jihoon snapped his fingers.

“why are you avoiding joshua? he told me to ask you.” seungcheol rolled her eyes. “i am not. i’m just seeing less of him...on purpose.” she shrugged while flipping through her notepad. “seungcheol.” jihoon scolded causing the older to whine. “what?” “that’s not fair to josh and you know it.” seungcheol rolled her eyes. “we all saw what happened with jeonghan and I really don’t want to relive that.” she argued. “joshua isn’t jeonghan.” the shorter argued back.

“okay, i know that but like I said I don’t think I can live through another rejection plus he’s been spending a lot of time with her so maybe this is their chance.” she shrugged. “and I’m the debby downer?” jihoon shook his head. “so what are we talking about?” jihoon and seungcheol’s head turned to be met with soonyoung and a bag of food.

“you know we can’t eat in the library.” jihoon said as he took the seat next to him at the rounded table. “shhh, you want a pork bun or not?” jihoon raised his hands in defeat as he slid a container toward him. “you?” he asked seungcheol and the woman shook her head. “have you guys seen wonwoo?” jihoon shook his head as he took a big bite of the bun. “yeah last time I saw her she was talking to~.. vernon? I think.” 

_chan took a deep_ breath as he made his way over to guanlin’s table. he stood there watching them group of males and females talk. “can I help you?” one of the boys, yuchan, asked causing the rest of the table to turn and look at a flushed chan. “uh guanlin… can we talk?” guanlin looked at chan with a questioning brow.

“no need to call for me like that, this isn’t an office and two what are we speaking about?” he questioned. “uh can we talk in private?” guanlin got up from the table and moved just a little away from them.

“what’s up?” chan took a deep breath. “i just wanted to say it’s been really nice texting you these past few days and I’m not-“ “texting me?” guanlin looked at chan like he had 12 noses and eyeballs peeking out from each nostril. “uh yeah?” guanlin shook his head. “im sorry but you couldn’t be, I don’t even have a phone right now.” now it was chan’s turn to look at the other like he had 12 ears and 3 noses.

“what?” he asked in disbelief. “yeah, my phone broke like 2 weeks ago. who ever is texting you is playing you.” chan’s shoulders slumped. “i- sorry for taking you away from your lunch. i’ll go now, let’s just act like this didn’t happen.” chan mumbled, turning away. “hey, i’m sorry.” guanlin called out and chan simply nodded as he continued out the lunchroom. 

_seokmin was hard_ at work in the music shop with mr. brown. he was sorting through sheet music, matching them up. he was stuck on some symphony when brown’s door chimes rang through the room. “hey, mr. b.” seokmin closed his eyes as the voice of the one and only voice he grew to know tit for tat flooded the room.

“yoonoh! how are you, son?” mr. brown’s hefty voice followed. “good, i just came to visit.” he said as his eyes danced over to seokmin. mr. brown nodded as he went back to typing on the computer. yoonoh took a deep breath before walking up to seokmin. “can we talk?” he asked. seokmin rolled his eyes.

“now you wanna talk?” yoonoh frowned. “seokmin…that’s not fair.” “how isn’t it? when i wanted to talk I was brushed off. and now that pretty perfect yoonoh isn’t getting his way like he usually does it’s not fair? bite me.” yoonoh scoffed and looked at seokmin in disbelief.

“whatever, I just…did you tell chan about us?” “no, why would I break his heart like that?” seokmin said and yoonoh sighed once more. “seokmin I-“ “why don’t _ you _ tell him?” “it was your responsibility?” “I made the decision not to let my brother down.” “but he keeps thinking I’m just not coming around, that’s not fair to him.”

“i don’t really give a fuck. this isn’t about chan. he doesn’t need to know anything. let’s just go back to ignoring each other? works perfect.” he said getting up from the table .”Mr. B? I can’t find the scores for all of me?” making his way over to the teacher. yoonoh mouthed out a wow and turned to leave. 

_vernon sighed as_ he sat on joshua’s porch. the male wasn’t home and he didn’t want to bother ms. lonnie, she was probably at work anyways. vernon really didn’t mean to do what he did and he didn’t really mean to drag joshua around with him everywhere and for anything.

it’s just what’s a man to do when everything is turning to literal shit. he sighed as he watched cars pass the house. “vernon?” the boy jumped slightly as a voice came from behind him. he glanced up as the dark skin lady wiped her hands off with the towel over her shoulder. “hey, ms.lonnie.” he mumbled. “what are you doing out here baby?” “i was just waiting for josh to get back.” ms.lonnie hummed before nodding her head and walking back into the house. vernon watched as the lady stopped halfway and turned to look at the boy.

“you coming in or you’re gonna sit outside looking lost?” vernon let out a “oh” before grabbing his stuff and entering the house. he kicked off his shoes by the door and was about to go upstairs when ms. lonnie called on him. “sweetie, come here and help me please?” vernon made his way over to the kitchen and ms. lonnie. she handed him a big bowl, a cheese grater and 3 blocks of cheese. “Shredded that up for me dear?” vernon simply nodded while glancing around the kitchen as he undid the first block of cheese. “are those are glass noodles?” he asked glancing at the noodles in a bowl on the counter too. ms. lonnie chuckled.

“yes they are. that’s for tomorrow night.” “glass noodles with?” “stir fry with korean style chicken.” “can I eat here from now on?” ms. lonnie laughed at vernon’s serious question and responded with a “whenever you want sweetheart.” with that time passed and vernon was halfway through the 2nd bar of cheese when ms.lottie spoke back up. “what’s the matter with you baby?” vernon looked up as she was pulling a bundt pan out the oven. “huh? what do you mean?” ms.lonnie threw a “you know exactly what I mean” look over her shoulder. “I.. don’t worry about me-“ he started. “hey now, I’ve seen all you little babies grow up, you’re all like family to me. now I asked you a question, answer it.” vernon let out a huff of air. “I made a really big mistake and I don’t know how to comeback from it.” ms.lonnies nodded. “what did you do.”she hummed. “I…invaded privacy and I don’t think I can come back from it she probably hates me.” “now now, that hate word a big word” she said as the sound of chopping resumed.

“that’s that pretty seungkwan girl right?” she questionednafter a beat of silence. “uh… yes.” “do you really believe she hates you?” vernon simply stayed quiet as he doesn't known how to answer . “listen baby. the only thing you can do is be 100% honest and show remorse in what you did. if she doesn’t believe you or wants nothing to do with you you have to let that be as well.” she spoke.

“but I don’t want that.” the teen frowned.“you’re not incharge of that sweetheart, seungkwan is and you have to be okay with that if it’s her choice. you don’t have to like it but respect it. whatever you did you need to apologize and pay it all out. all the truths and then let her make net judgement.”vernon simply sat and took in her word. “can I ask you a question?” he asked as she adjusted the knob on the stove off under a boiling pot of water. “what is it baby?”

“why did you adopt joshua?” he said interested as well as wanting to stay away from the topic of seungkwan. ms.lonnie let a soft smile grace her lips. “joshua was my baby.” she shrugged. “anytime I visited that foster home he was always there on the couch, just about the smallest, with the biggest eyes that watched, caught every detail.” she recounted. “so it was easy?” “not necessarily…joshua was very reserved anytime I tried to play with him, interact with him he’d draw back or he would only try a little. I was almost 100 percent sure that he wasn’t interested in me as a parent but one day I was actually interacting with another child, a little girl and he was there as well he made his way over to me, climbed on my right leg and showed me a picture. it was of him and me in a house and after he just looked at me, then rested his head on my chest… that right moment. I knew he was my baby.” vernon smiled “really? that must of been so moving.. in like a silent way.”

“it was. it was the realization that i actually did impact him, i made it through to him and he just reacted when he was 100 percent sure.” vernon nodded as they heard the front door opened. “ma?” joshua’s voice called out. “we’re in here!” she called out and short following of footsteps and joshua’s head popped into the doorway. “vernon?” he said looking at the other. vernon waved as he shook the cheese grater against the bowl.

“is that pound cake, may i have some?” ms lonnie looked over her shoulder at the boy she raised gave her a smile. “you should wait shonna is coming over.” “with jalen and them?” “yes,why you think i’m cooking so much?” “cause you love me and wanna keep me plump.” ms. lonnie threw the towel over her shoulder at the younger who caught it. “can you sweep up in the livin room please?”

“alright.” he said as his head now turned to vernon. “what’s up?” vernon shrugged. “im shredding cheese.” he announced. “are you almost done? the noodles are almost done.” me.lonnie asked as vernon stopped to crack his knuckles. “just about.”

_seungkwan turned over_ in her bed for what felt like the millionth time in the past 4 minutes. “knock knock.” she peaked from over her shoulder as two heads poked into her room. “who is it?” “two.” “two who?” “j and j.” seungkwan fully turned over to see the two, junhui and jeonghan, standing in her room.

“what.” she said. “naughty kwannie.” jeonghan said as she took a seat on the bed. “where you been, kwan?” junhui said as she made her way to her vanity. “well you see me now don’t you?” jeonghan hit seungkwan's leg. “don’t be rude, how much do you wanna bet were the 1st people to come see you?” jeonghan hummed.

“we’re not.” junhui said. “but at least I’m here to see my favorite baby.” jeonghan said. “I’m telling chan.” seungkwan mumbled as she turned on her back. “so what is it now?” junhui asked. “did that sound harsh?” “just a little but for real, what is it?” jeonghan followed up and seungkwan looked between the two. “do you think I’m…too fat?” her voice came out low.

“oh hell no.” jeonghan said. “where is this coming from?” junhui asked as seungkwan shrugged. “i just…” “do you want to fight?” jeonghan asked as junhui sat on the bed. “no! I was just asking a quest-“ “don’t ask it again.” jeonghan said shrugging her shoulders. “jeonghan stop it. seungkwan what is it? you know you have an amazing body right?” junhui spoke softly. “you don’t think I have too much.. rolls and flab?” seungkwan frowned. “I’d kill for all those rolls and flab I’m a goddamn stick.” jeonghan shrugged.

“yeah but you could be a model or something, you too junhui!” “baby we can all be models, it’s the 21st century!” junhui said. “we’re getting more progressive and inclusive. you’re body is beautiful, girls would kill for it, men love it!” junhui continued. “and if they don’t they can suck a dick.” jeonghan stated as seungkwan let out a chuckle.

“so…” seungkwan let out a breath. “something happened between me and vernon and...i just don’t know.” she sighed. “that makes a lot of sense as to why he’s been..like that” jeonghan said. “did he make you feel bad about your body?” junhui asked. “well no… i’m just assuming-“ seungkwan started as she pushed her self up to sit up. “what did he even do?” junhui asked. seungkwan opened her mouth but bit her bottom lip instead.

“it’s not that big of a deal” she mumbled. “seungkwan, say it.” jeonghan pressed. “um so he like saw my boobs and i don’t know… I’m just stuck.” the other two stilled taking in the words. “how’d he see your boobs?” junhui questioned. “uh he was like staring…peaking?” jeonghan gasped, very dramatically. “vern is a peeping tom?!” jeonghan said and seungkwan pouted. “don’t say that.” junhui said smacking the others leg. “but he is.”

“was it on purpose?” junhui asked. “i don’t know… I blocked him out after it all happened.” she told. “when did it happen?” junhui hummed. “the day of the get together.” “that was like 2 weeks ago.” jeonghan noted. “yeah, I know. I just don’t know what to do.” “do you wanna talk to him?” junhui asked and seungkwan buried herself back into her blanket. “i don’t know.” she groaned. “you’re gonna have to come face to face with-“ junhui started. “pepping tom.” jeonghan quipped in. junhui rolled her eyes.

“right now, I just want to be away from everything.” seungkwan explained lowly into her mess of blankets. “manageable and understandable, but you should like definitely like get out staying inside isn’t good for you.” jeonghan said. “yeah yeah. did you bring anything?” “we bought love and support.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for not posting for ... 2 months i think. it’s been a little rough and i’ve been scattered but here is this for you, pls enjoy ! see you all soon <3


	14. fourteen

“really? you did that?” hwiyoung asked as he tossed chan’s pencil up in the air and caught it. “well? what else was I supposed to do?” chan said as he flipped the page in his science textbook. hwiyoung stayed quiet, in thought. “shit, man. I don’t know…what did guanlin say when you asked him?” “he said that he doesn’t have a phone so I couldn’t be texting him and that he was sorry.” chan sighed. “why’d he apologize?” “he was probably pitying me.” chan shrugged. “I just wonder who’s doing it, you know?” hwiyoung nodded slowly. “like why hide behind someone? I don’t look mean? do I?” hwiyoung shook his head in confirmation. “so what is it?” chan hummed. “that’s a good question.” hwiyoung mumbled as he started to twirl the pen in his hand. “I should call nev and max.” “max isn’t on the show anymore.” “no one will ever replace max.” hwiyoung threw his hands up in a no contest. “anyways. have you done the project?” “bitch. you were supposed to do the PowerPoint, I was doing the pictures. “no you weren’t.” hwiyoung objected. “yes I was!” 

“are you sure you want to do this?” vernon asked as he licked the raw paper. “yeah, I think so.” seokmin said as he watched vernon pick up a pencil and push down the weed. he twisted the tip a little harder and pulled out a lighter, this one had blue and black skulls on it.

“alright then, you know how to pull?” seokmin nodded. “are you 100-“ “yes! I am. I’ll be okay!” vernon stared at seokmin before passing him the spliff. “you want the honors of first puff?” he asked as he passed seokmin the lighter. seokmin took a deep breath and lit the twisted end. He put it up to his mouth and took a soft pull, let it enter his lungs and coughed it out as he passed it back to vernon still in a fit of coughs.

“you’ll get used to it.” vernon said as he put the blunt up to his lips for a long drag.

“_yeehaw!” seungcheol jumped_ as she closed her car trunk and joshua was standing next to her. “what the fuck?” she mumbled as she dropped the duffel bag to her feet, “nice day to you too.” he shrugged. “what is it, josh?” “why are you ignoring me?” “seungcheol locked her car trunk before looking at him. “I am not.” she stated as joshua rolled his eyes.

“you don’t have to lie to me.” seungcheol picked up the duffel bag by her feet. “I’m not lying.” she said as she made her way to the drivers side and joshua made his way to the passenger. “so, you sneaking out the back of jihoon’s house when i came by isn’t you avoiding me?” seungcheol looked up in “thought”. “no it’s not. I had practice.”

“volleyball season is over.” “…I picked up boxing.” joshua squinted his eyes at her. “where?” “downtown, canal street.” they kept each other’s gaze until joshua blinked. “fine, whatever.” “anything else? I kinda gotta go.” “where?” “what are you my mom? work.” joshua put his hands in the air.

“fine but I’ll call you and you will answer!” seungcheol opened her car door.

“whatever you believe.” she said getting in her car. 

trigger warning : brief mentions of abuse 

“_why am I here?” jihoon asked_ as he pushed open the door to the music room. mingyu sat at the piano bench. mingyu turned around with red eyes. “gyu?” jihoon said coming over to him. “what is it.” mingyu’s eyes turned to the ground. “I thought it was over you know… but there he was drunk and hyped up on god knows what.” jihoon bit his lip. “jihoon…minsoo, got it so bad…all because I wasn’t there.” mingyu said pinching his leg. “don’t say that, gyu.” “why not? she did-she even said it herself.“ he said looking at jihoon.

“minsoo didn’t mean that, you know that.” mingyu shook his head. “she’s not coming back and I don’t blame her. im surprised we made it this long.” jihoon let out a sigh. “where are they?” “the usuals.” “mingyu, I’m so sorry.” mingyu looked away from jihoon. “i don’t know if i’ll make it out this time.”

jihoon took a deep breath. “my moms back.” mingyu wiped his eyes. “she’s been back for a couple weeks now…and I don’t think she’d mind another mouth to feed.” mingyu shook his head. “i’ll be fine.” “that cannot always be your answer. come on mingyu. i’ve known you since I was 7. you’re like family to me. you’re not okay.” mingyu turned to face the piano. “he’s just going to come looking for me.” “then we’ll … get you emancipated, temporary restraints, something.” jihoon talked as he made his way over to mingyu.

“you can stay with me or bed hop if you want. you’ve got people behind you gyu.” mingyu chewed on his bottom lip while pinching his leg.“okay.” he mumbled. jihoon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “thank you gyu. let’s go now, get all your stuff and then I’ll call my mom and she’ll get it.”

_soonyoung knocked on_ wonwoo’s apartment door and was greeted with eunwoo, hair damp and a toothbrush hanging out his mouth, after a minute or two. the male stared at him. “uh… eunwoo?” the male let out a sigh and shook his head. “wonwoo!” he called out before walking away from the door. soonyoung stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

“wonwoo?!” he called out. wonwoo's bedroom door opened and her head poked out from down the hall. “soon?” she asked. soonyoung made his way down the hall. as wonwoo pushed back into her room on her computer chair. “hey. where have you been?” wonwoo chuckled as she picked up clothes off her bedroom floor. “not in school?” “ha. ha.”soonyoung mocked as he made his way over to her bed. “I mean it woo. it’s like you’ve gone awol since last week.”

“well sorry. anything else?” soonyoung started at her as she started back, her eyes wide, innocently. “wonwoo…are you being serious?” she took a deep breath. “ I- right now isn’t a good time.” “do you want me to leave?” “that’d be nice!” a voice yelled out. “shut the fuck up, wooseok!” she said as the male laughed from across the hall shutting his door. “uh…no you don’t have to go or anything if you don’t want to.” wonwoo said as she rolled over to soonyoung. “im sorry, okay?” she said puckering up her lips. soonyoung looked at her, then at her lips, the back at her.

“are you sure… you’re okay?” wonwoo didn’t respond just pushed her lips out a bit more. soonyoung smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips. “are you gonna stay for dinner?” wonwoo asked. “Is wooseok gonna cook?” “yes I am!” a voice yelled out. “I guess I will.” wonwoo nodded. as she leaned in and kissed soonyoung’s lips again. 

_minghao held up a neon green thong_. “wow jun, didn’t know you got down like this.” junhui looked at minghao through the mirror and the panty in her hand. “why do you feel the need to rummage through my stuff?” “pishposh!” minghao explained as she continued through the drawer. “mommy and daddy dearest are coming aren’t they?” junhui sighed and rolled her eyes.

“babes you can’t deny you kinda got a sweet ride right now.” minghao hummed. “I’m not complaining all I’m saying is living in an apartment with an aunt who’s never here with parents that barely try-“ junhui started. “come on, after what happened back home, i’d do what they did too. you weren’t okay.” “i was dealing with it and would’ve gotten over it.” “you don’t know that and honest to god I know you wouldn’t have.” junhui stopped filling out the sephora application and turned around to look at minghao.

“yes I would have.” junhui argued. “junhui you’re not looking at it from the outside. i can tell you if you kept up the starvation and isolation. id probably be remembering your funeral right now.” junhui scoffed. “you know I’m right.” “whatever.” “can’t whatever me, baby.” minghao shrugged. “all I’m saying is this was too hard of a thing to keep just brushing it off.”

junhui sniffled. “it’s just… it was never fucking fair.” junhui shook her head and minghao frowned. “all I did was get shamed and ostracize while he was given high fives and praise.” junhui mumbled thinking back to the day she lost her virginity. back in China, she was only 15 in what’s the equivalent to the 10th grade going through what every girl nearing that age has or is going through.

it’s fucking puberty. the body changes, the hormones it was a fucking lot. so when the young man she was talking to chatted her up about virginity and her first time. she knew losing it would be a big deal but for her not every fucking body. so when that chilly january morning came what she didn’t expect was the stares that greeted her once she stepped foot in school. “junhui!” she was ran up to by minghao, who broke it to her in the confines of the bathroom stall. junhui was heartbroken to say the least. her trust betrayed but all for what? for a little popularity? the first boy to lose it to the quiet pretty girl? it was sickening to her, literally.

one missed day turned into one missed week that turned into only showing up to school about twice a week and only staying for one period before going back home. her parents, father an accountant and mother an airline personnel, didn’t have this in mind for their daughter, slightly embarrassed by the looks of the people in their neighborhood. they whisked her off attentively to the US with her aunt and junhui definitely did repent her parents for that.

“_hey hey peepers.”_ vernon sighed as he counted the pills in his hands. “yeah guess I deserve that…” he mumbled as he lost count. jeonghan smiles as she came into the room. “what are you doing?” “sorting my pills.” he said without even a glance. “hey did peepers make you mad?” “not really, reminds me of my emo king.” “may he Rest In Peace.” jeonghan said with a hand over her heart. vernon glances up at the girl as she moved her way around his room.

“put your pills awayyy.” she sang as she checked vernons draws. “what are you looking for? he said as he continued to drop pills in his pill case. “something that has to do with seungkwan.” vernon sighed. “why?” “sooo I can start talking about her.” jeonghan said as vernon turned to looked at her.

“why don’t we talk about seungcheol and joshua, hmmm?” jeonghan puckered her lips. “we can.” vernon gasped “you were supposed to say touché.” “writer had a change of heart” she shrugged as vernon looked at her questionably . “plus I needed someone to talk about them with.”

“I thought wonwoo was your baggage claim.” “ooo! nasty!” jeonghan applauded. “authors words not mine.” he shrugged. “wonwoo's going through a lot right now I don’t need to do anything besides be there for her.” vernon smiled at that comment. “did she do it?” “I don’t know she said she’d do it today, I think I’ll check on her later.” jeonghan shrugged.

“so please just run it back over for me.” vernon sighed and put all his pills back into its case. “no.” “okay okay. just break down why you stopped at the door.” “if I knew,I’d say.” “c’mon on vernnie I’m trying to help with your feelings.” jeonghan prodded. “are you sure you're the one to talk about it?” jeonghan hummed. “fair point and just so you know I do still like joshua.” she told. “and seungcheol?” jeonghan paused. she’s thought about all of this a lot actually.

it’s not like she hasn't seen seungcheol since their fight, they have the same friends and they didn’t delete each other off of social media and it would be a really big lie to say that those last professional pictures seungcheol uploaded to Instagram didn’t make her belly do a twirl but is that like like or lust? that’s still a bit hazy for her. “… still smoothing that out.” she mumbled.

“you in the other hand, should just admit the feelings you have you know.” she said to vernon as he sighed. “we both know it’s not that easy. it’s just…” vernons minds drifted back to the day it happened. “it’s just…I’ve liked her for so goddamn long and seeing her pectorals put me in a trance and I never meant it. i wasn’t going to do or invade her privacy like that.. i was going to knock and everything, it’s just i got stuck? her body was so pretty-“ jeonghan put her hand over his mouth. “don’t pour out your whole heart to me, bum.” jeonghan announced. “save that for her.” “yeah right she doesn’t want anything to do with me.” “I wouldn’t say that.” she shrugged. 

_wonwoo smiled as she ran_ her hands through soonyoung’s hair. his head nestled right between her legs. he had one hand snaked down his pants and the other one softly stroking wonwoo calf as an episode of supernatural played on the television. wonwoo’s phone dinged with a notification from jeonghan. “did you do it babes?” she read in thought. she sighed and looked at the top of soonyoung’s head.

“are you awake?” wonwoo asked. “I’m anything for you.” he replied in a slurred sleepy tone.” wonwoo wasn’t sure what soonyoung meant but she was pretty sure that it was supposed to be sweet so she smiled. “I-“ she took a deep breath. “I have something to tell you.” soonyoung hummed. “can it wait?” “not really.” soonyoung turned on his stomach and looked up at wonwoo with hooded sleepy eyes. she smiled at him. they’ve been each others whole word for coming upon 3 years. they were each other’s first. the way they’ve helped each other grown and over come the multitudes of challenges that has faced them. wonwoo really couldn’t help but fall harder and harder for the young man.

“you know I love you right?” soonyoung smiled, a dazed sleepy one. wonwoo didn’t say it very often, and showed it usually, so anytime he heard it from her he would be so happy. “I love you too.” he said. “stay awake pretty please, this is big.” soonyoung hummed. “stop playing in my hair then.” he said placing a kiss on wonwoo’s stomach. wonwoo untangled here hands from his hair as she warmed up at the display of affection. she took a deep breath. “ okay… so remember a few weeks ago when I said I wasn’t feeling good? and I just brushed it off.” soonyoung nodded.

“so it went on longer than I thought so I went to the doctor.” she covered her face and let out some type of groan. “and he told me that I’m pregnant.” wonwoo whined when the warmth of soonyoung disappeared from her lower region. she felt hands wrap around her wrist and pulled them gently away from her face. soonyoung was staring at her with glossy eyes. “wonwoo…really.” she nodded and soonyoung cracked a smile. “you have a little us?” and this was the part wonwoo dreaded. she didn’t realize she was crying til soonyoung wiped from underneath her eyes.

“soon. I can’t keep that baby.” soonyoung’s eyes dropped. “wonwoo…” “soonyoung listen to me. we are not ready for that.” “you don’t know that?” wonwoo looked at soonyoung who was staring at her most of this time. “soonyoung we are kids our damned selves!” soonyoung shook his head. “I can take care of us!” “I’m not going to allow you to block yourself! taking care of another growing human is thousands of dollars that we don’t fucking have!” “we didn’t even try to know!” “does it look like we do? we’re in fucking high school! do you want to be stuck in a shitty job barely making it?” wooseok opened his bedroom door peering out as eunwoo did the same. the brothers turned to look at each other.

“so many people have been fine! you act like we can’t rely on our friends and family.” “so what soonyoung? that doesn’t change the fact that it’s our responsibility!” “we’d have help so we can get everything done!” “it doesn’t even matter!” “what do you mean it doesn’t matter?” “I’m not ready for it, we are not ready for it. I made the appointment already anyways.” soonyoung looked at wonwoo stumped. “appointment?” “yup in two weeks. baby be gone!”

soonyoung shook his head. “you didn’t even consult me?” “it’s my body soonyoung!” “and that’s our baby! that’s a part of me too wonwoo!” he shook his head getting up from the bed. “I don’t know what to tell you.” he scoffed as he slid into his shoes. “that’s fucking selfish and you know it.” he mumbled. “I’m allowed to be with my own fucking body!” “it’s not only affecting you wonwoo!” “you’re not the one going through it!” “that decision had every right to run past me before you said fuck soonyoung and his fucking feelings!” “I didn’t say that!” “you fucking did! you just pissed all over my feelings and you fucking know it!” wonwoo rolled her eyes. “sorry but my minds made up.” soonyoung shrugged back on his hoodie. “yeah whatever.” was the last words that left his mouth as he made his exit. he didn’t slam anything like she expected he left soundly.

wonwoo stared at her closed bedroom door and wiped her eyes that started to sweat profusely. she turned over in her bed quietly letting the tears fall. “what!” she croaked out as there was a knock on her door. she didn’t bother looking up as there was the sound of her door opening, a scuffle and her door closing she turned over as wooseok stood in her room with a crooked smile and a sandwich in hand. “what?” she asked almost too quietly, he barely caught it. “uh. a sandwich!” wonwoo looked at her baby brother. “what kind?” “grilled cheese! I added honey the way you like.” wonwoo smiled just a hare and slowly sat up in bed. “thank you baby seok.” wooseok chuckled at the nickname. “you haven’t called me that in a while.” he said as he made his way over to the bed and gave her the sandwich.

wonwoo shrugged her shoulders as she took the plate and placed it in her lap. “is it true?” wooseok asked after wonwoo had a couple bites of the sandwich. “yeah seok, it is.” she told without looking up til she heard a whine and the stomping of feet. “why wasn’t I told! i bet you told eunwoo!” wooseok whined and wonwoo almost giggled, things have definitely changed but wooseok being the baby that hates being left out sure hasn’t. “you didn’t need to worry about it.” she explained. “but eunwoo did?” “aw is baby seok jealous?” wooseok pouted at his older sister. “no! I’m not!” wonwoo laughed and that’s when the door freaked open and eunwoo’s head popped in. “is all the sappy stuff over?” “not even close.” wooseok teased as the other came into the room as well.

“wooseok is jealous!” “of what?” eunwoo said as he took a seat in the computer chair. “that you knew before I did!” eunwoo let out a chuckle as he punched wooseok’s leg. “eunwoo’s dealt with this before.” wonwoo said. “what? sex? so have I!” wonwoo and eunwoo’s mouths dropped as their little brother still sat in a pout. “baby seok isn’t a virgin?” “you lost your virginity?” wonwoo and eunwoo said at the same time. “I mean you guys weren’t supposed to know but yeah.” wonwoo kicked his leg while eunwoo punched his arm. “OW?!” “when did this happen?” “the day I had a sleepover.” wonwoo gasped. “you lied?” “no.” eunwoo gasped next. “it happened there?” wooseok nodded. “with who?” eunwoo followed up. “um… someone.” “was it a boy or a girl?” “a girl.” “but you said it was an all boys sleepover?” “it was.” eunwoo snickered. “you snuck out from the sleepover?” wooseok didn’t respond he just pushed out his lips. “was it good?” “I mean I guess? she was good?” wonwoo cooed and leaned over to pinch her brothers cheeks. “aww baby seok isn’t a baby anymore.” she teased as wooseok groaned.

“are you sure you did the right thing?” eunwoo asked. “I mean I guess it wa-“ eunwoo put his hand up. “not you. the reason we’re in here right now.” he said turning to wonwoo. wooseok pouted again but also turned his eyes to wonwoo. she sighed and felt like crying again. “I couldn't lie to him.” “but you made the decision without him.” wooseok spoke. “it’s my choice to make!” “but that’s his baby too?” wonwoo rolled her eyes. “ just take a step out of you and look at it from his perspective?” eunwoo started. 

“_pregnant?!” soonyoung sighed _as he ran his hands through his hair. “i can’t believe she didn’t tell me!” seungcheol exclaimed. “ah, gyu is sleeping.” jihoon said as he moved around the kitchen. “how’d it happen?” seungcheol asked. “out of nowhere … then it became an argument.” soonyoung said. he was currently at jihoon’s house. somehow his feet carried him here. he marched right in greeted by jihoon and seungcheol who looked at him surprised. the only thing that came from him was a “she’s pregnant.”

“she’s gonna get rid of the baby.” he mumbled and a silence fell over the trio. “soon…do you really think that’s a bad thing?” jihoon started after a couple of seconds for silence. “it’s her body, I get that she just didn’t bother to even take my opinion in it. she made the appointment and told me today. that’s fucking selfish and unfucking fair.” jihoon squinted his eyes.

“what do you mean she didn’t ask you?” “i just told you! she brought it up for the first time today and said she going in the next few weeks to get it out!” seungcheol sighed and patted soonyoung’s shoulder. “next few weeks for what?” the trio turned their head to the tall asian male in the doorframe of the kitchen scratching his head. “sorry mingyu.” soonyoung mumbled as mingyu made his way into the kitchen and took a seat next to seungcheol resting his head on her shoulder.

“that’s really the whole premise of your argument?” seungcheol asked as she rested her head on top of mingyu’s. “yes she keeps saying it’s her body and I understand it’s her decision ultimately but fucking hell she literally said fuck me.” soonyoung whined. “I mean, you’re right.” jihoon concluded. “but in the end it was always going to be her call you know?.” seungcheol elaborated as mingyu started poking her knee. “she doesn’t see where she’s wrong. she turned into me.” soonyoung whined as a soft chuckle flowed out the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! abortion is the woman’s choice at the end of the day ! more time, hello to you all, the first chapter of the year :)) so what did you think? was it good 🧐 ? i hope u all enjoyed and leave a comment if u want to! bye bye, see u all ! <333


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for explanations of abuse, physical and mental (?) more physical. alcohol abuse as well !

chan was walking around the school aimlessly. it was only 3rd period and his teacher wasn’t there. he texted just about anyone he could to find out if he could do something for the next hour but not a single response. as he walked back towards his classroom he spotted hwiyoung and yoojung. he was about to call out their names until yoojung spotted him first. she grabbed hwiyoung’s arm and pulled him into the staircase. chan frowned, what the fuck was that? he continued down the hall, going into the staircase but they were gone until he heard a “do you think he left?” he opened the door and let it make that scratchy sound saying he “left.”

“You didn’t have to man handle me.” a voice, hwiyoung’s spoke. “he just startled me that’s all … what’d you have to tell me?” chan pouted this is why they ran off because of a confe- “he knows.” hwiyoung started. “he knows that guanlin isn’t the one texting him.” “what the fuck, how?” yoojung’s voice went high, it usually does that when she gets scared or caught doing something.

“he’s not an idiot and guanlin goes here it’d be weird if he didn’t ask.” “so now what?” “call it off? it wasn’t cool to do in the first place. you know that.”

“now you want to play high and mighty you thought of it first!”

“I was just talking out my ass! you made it a plan-“ chan swung open the door and left the staircase. he put two and two together and got fifty-seven. they played him…his best friends played him? 

_wonwoo sighed as she_ glanced over at soonyoung’s empty seat. “how you been, baby?” she turned her head as jeonghan stood next to her lab table. “my fucking boyfriend hates me.” wonwoo sighed as jeonghan rolled her eyes. “you know better than that. soon could never.” “but he does!” jeonghan chuckled as she opened up wonwoo’s pencil case and pulled out a not. “look at that.” wonwoo looked at the neatly folded highlighter pink sticky note -no longer sticky- that she kept in it. she already knows what is says. It was some sappy little note soonyoung wrote to her their first year of being together as a couple and she just never threw it away or lost it. It was with her almost all the times. wonwoo didn’t open it just simply looked at it with a soft smile.

“you feel better?” jeonghan asked. “not at all.” She hummed as jeonghan pushed her shoulder. “Stop lyi-“ jeonghan’s voice trailed off as she saw something her eyes weren’t ready for or something she never ever believed she would see. wonwoo followed her eyes as jeonghan paused and her eyes went big too. “is that-“ jeonghan started. “seungcheol!” wonwoo gasped at the scene that was playing out in front of them, well in front of their classroom.

seungcheol was being tongued down in the middle of the hallway, something she was usually very against, by another girl they couldn’t identify as of right now. something in jeonghan … hurted. she has never seen seungcheol with any other girl in a romantic way beside herself and like 2 of her ex’s and those ex’s where a while back…so this was very new.

“jeonghan?” wonwoo called out tapping her now clenched fist. “what?” she asked looking away from seungcheol. “You’re turning red.” jeonghan held her breath for 10 seconds before letting out a loud breath of air. “I’m okay.” she said glancing back out the door where seungcheol and the girl where still there, no longer kissing but talking. jeonghan glanced over seungcheol’s features and it must’ve been a hot ass kiss. her lips were just a bit swollen and a different shade of red than she usually wore.

jeonghan rolled eyes as she took her seat in the front of the class. “you okay, babe?” wonwoo called out. “peachy.” she said. 

_junhui hummed as she_ sat in the airport checkings area, sitting next to her aunt, the first time she’s seen her in weeks honestly. “how have you been, jun?” junhui’s aunt started as she scrolled through her phone. “uh good, how are things at the hospital?” “rough.” she said with a wave of her hand. “ready to see your parents?” junhui sighed with a shrug as her phone rang. she slid to the right and put the phone up to her ear.

“yes?” she answered.

“hey.”

“jihoon?” she asked.

“yeah yeah I-“

“what’s up?”

“i don’t know, I got the job so I thought I should call and tell you.” junhui let out a muffled squeal. “congratulations! I can see it now you’re about to he be one extravagant music producer.” jihoon let out a laugh. “I don’t think it’s all that.” the male down played. “I do. you’re simply not seeing what I am, love.” junhui coughed a little after the love part. “yeah whatever…anyways your parents are here?” junhui was about to ask how he knew but she definitely did let it slip that they were coming to the states.

“their plane hasn’t landed yet. so we’re just waiting.” junhui shrugged. “did you miss them?” junhui sighed and jihoon let out a breathless laugh. “don’t wanna talk about it?” “i don't know? it hard to speak about to be honest.” she started. “is it strained?” junhui wasn’t sure how to say it cause she felt as if to explain it she’d have to bring up what happened to her back home and that’s something she’s not ready for, not yet.

“you okay? you don’t have to say anything.” junhui shook her head. “no no... strained is one way to put it.” she shrugged, pulling at a loose string on her jeans. “and I can assume you don’t wanna say why?” jihoon inquired. “you assumed correctly.” jihoon hummed. “you need to relax, we should hit kay lee’s.” “but I’m at the airport?” “when you come back, anytime you’re free.” junhui smiled. “jihoon lee…are you asking me on a date?” the line went still for a few moments before a very nervous and a very soft “yeah.” junhui let out a muffled squeal. “excited.” “of course not, where’d you get that from?” she said playfully. 

junhui spoke to jihoon a little more on the phone til the announcement of her parents flights touched down. they said their goodbyes and junhui and her aunt made their way to the gate. junhui almost didn’t recognize her parents and her little brother til he ran up and hugged her leg. she petted his head. “yang yang!” she said picking up the little boy in her arms. she turned her attention to the aged man and woman in front of her.

“momma…papa.” she bowed. her mother gave her tiny smile as her father simply nodded. yangyang pulled on junhui’s sweater with a frown. “where go?” he asked causing junhui to smile and coo at the 3 year old. “i was living with auntie, yangie.” she spoke in mandarin. he sighed and pushed his hands on junhui's cheeks. “no like home?” junhui simply hummed as they started to leave the loading area and onto the baggage claims. she put yang yang on his feet and held his hand.

“junhui! look at what I can do!” the boy said as he ran a little way forward and attempted a handstand but he simply fell flat on his back. junhui picked up the child in a rush as wails started to fly from his mouth. “I loved it yangie.” the boy wiped his eyes. “you’re lying!” he stated boldly. “I’m not, you did a good job even if you did fall.” she said rubbing his head.

yang yang’s cries subsided into small hiccups as he rested his head on her shoulder. her father and her mother revived the bags requesting junhui to carry yang yangs, that she did. the ride back was quiet and only simple murmurs among her aunt and her mother. junhui’s phone rang off half way through the trip. she repositioned yang yang and dug her phone out of her pocket.

“mingie, hey.” “hey babes, how are you?” “we’ll yang yang is in my lap?” minghao squealed. “they bought my precious baby?” “yeah, he’s a sleep right now tho.” junhui mumble, picking a yarn off the child’s back. “any chatter?” “no not really.” junhui shrugged. “almost back?” “just about, like 25 more minutes.” “I’ll come over!” “mingie you don’t have to.” “im coming for yangyang not you.” junhui gasped. “fine bitch.” “don’t bitch me, bitch!” junhui giggled rubbing yang yangs back as he stirred in sleep. “what can they understand us?” “i don’t know, maybe a little bit?” minghao yawned. “call me back when your home!” “okay mingie.” “bye luv.” “bye bye!” she said as she hung up the line. 

_mingyu rubbed his hands_ together as he waited inside Kay Lee’s. “you know this shit is really far from my school?” a voice spoke. mingyu cracked a tiny smile. “you came.” he said as minsoo slid into the booth opposite side of him. “of course I came, and to start this fast. I didn’t mean what I said back at that house.” minsoo stated looking her brother who let out a shaky breath.

_| trigger warning : descriptions of abuse, drug use |_

_ “I’m not finished with you!” minghao said as she honked her horn at mingyu. “yeah yeah. we’ll see!” he called out walking towards his front door. “later, gyu!” minghao called out pulling off. “mingyu waved as he pulled out his keys, entering his house. he was caught off guard when minsoo appeared right in front of him. “min-“ she put her fingers over his lips and took his wrist dragging him into the bathroom. _

_“soo? what happened?” “fuck you, that’s what happened.” she whispered. “I-“ “he’s using again mingyu.” mingyu shook his head. “there’s no way he-“ minsoo raised up her sweater to show the fresh red patch, it was a boot mark, with smaller marks littering around her torso. “does this look like he stopped?!” “minsoo…I’m sorry. I’ll get us out of here.” “what like you promised the last time or the time before that? it’s all fucking bullshit mingyu!” minsoo rolled her eyes as the door knob jingled. _

_“princess? who are you talking to?” minsoo and mingyu froze. “bitch! I heard you. who the fuck are you talking to?!” their father roared. “stay in here…ok?” mingyu mumbled as minsoo simply backed away from the door. “pops?” mingyu called out. “mingyu?! you’re fucking here finally!” their father cheered with glee._

_ “where’s your fucking sister?! I want to see my children!” he clapped. “I’ll come pops.” he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door quickly closing it behind himself. his dad stood opposite the door. “what’s up?” he asked trying to stay as calm as ever._

_ “where were you?” he said closing in. “with some friends.” he nodded. “you were with that new girl?!” “n-n-!” “don’t you fucking lie to me!” his voice boomed making mingyu cower back. “I-I’m not.” he said as his father grabbed his face digging his fingernails into his cheeks._

_ “why must you lie to you, papa? what happened to my good son? what happened to my sweet mingyu?” “I’m sorry.” he whimpered trying to ease his father’s hands. “this is how you killed your mother. you just wouldn’t listen…wouldn’t leave her be.” “mommy was sick and didn’t get better that’s how she died. it wasn’t my fau-“ his voice was cut off as his father sent a blow to his midsection._

_“don’t speak about her like you know her!” he yelled with another punch. “you wiped my precious from my life! You did!” after each word was a punch to his back or head as his father held him upright. “why can’t you just listen?” his father asked as he finally let go of his son. “mingyu slumped down against the wall. as his dad wandered back into the living room. after a couple of minutes the bathroom door creaked open._

_ “gyu?” minsoo whispered. “minsoo…get out of here.” he whispered back. “gyu….” “you wanted a fucking outing so fucking go just leave.” minsoo shook her head. “stop trying to-“ “You want to fucking go, I haven’t lived up to my promise til now so get a bag and fucking go!” _

| _you may continue onward_ | 

mingyu shrugged. “you didn’t lie.” he spoke shrugging off the memory,best of his abilities.”yes I did.” minsoo spoke “you weren’t the bad guy...being pushed away like that didn’t feel good especially when it was by my big brother.” “minsoo we both weren’t blind to it, why do you think I took all those beatings? he wouldn’t get to you if I just let it happen.”anything mingyu endured was for minsoo and their father knew it, he figured it out after one night of beating mingyu senseless.

it clicked as minsoo wasn’t usually around and mingyu would just take it, he stopped trying to fight back after a certain point. “but he did and yes I was mad, mad you weren’t there but mingyu if that’s how you got beat all this time?”she paused. “it was me being selfish not you.” minsoo slid out the booth and slid in next to him.

“I know how you are. so please don’t beat yourself up about it.” she whispered and mingyu sighed. “how can I not? I was lucky enough to get us this far-“ “so let’s be happy about that. we got this far and we’re both out of that house.” minsoo said as she wrapped her arm around mingyu’s shoulder. “he teaches at my school.. he’s my teacher for fucksake.” minsoo pouted. “talk to the school? we finally have the chance to do something about it.” “jihoon said we should get emancipated.” minsoo hummed. “emanciwhat?” 

“_I-oh.” seungkwan said_ as a beanied counter part looked back at her. “hey.” he started. “hey.” seungkwan breathed out.” she bit her bottom lip as vernon scratched his neck. she didn’t think she’d have to face him so quickly…well quickly in her terms, it’s been almost 4 weeks. “can we talk?” seungkwan started at the male, whose voice came out small, very indifferent than what his usual volume and tone is. that boy was still her best friend throughout so much…so this was just another hurdle? wasn’t it? “yeah. come in” she said stepping aside.

vernon entered the house and felt a sense of calmness wash over him, he hasn’t been here in what felt like years. they walked to the living room. seungkwan took her seat wrapping a blanket around her as vernon sat on the coffee table. the two sat in silence for some odd minutes before vernon took off his beanie stuffing it in his hoodie pockets. “I should’ve taken my meds.” he sighed. “I’m so sorry seungkwan. he started, his voice was somber and sincere. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it…I was just like pretty sure you’d want me to fuck off..”

she pulled a very brief sad smile. “but why did you do it?” vernon sat in silence for a moment. it’d be wrong for him to spew out how much he liked her right now, it seemed like a sense of manipulation, but to him that was to only reason he could find in his head. he knew what he did is inexcusable and he didn’t intent to find an excuse just a reasoning in it all and all broke down to the basics of him liking his best friend from however long.

“I really didn’t mean to! it’s just like I got stuck…” seungkwan cringed involuntarily at the words. “they were pretty.” vernon commented without much thought causing seungkwan to look at him with big eyes as her face heated up. “oh fuck, I shouldn’t have said that should I?” vernon asked with a groan as he ran his hands over his face. “let’s take it a step back, okay?” vernon nodded. “the reason I was avoiding you was because I was scared of you.” vernon frowned at the comment. never a day in his life as seungkwan ever been scared of him and he made her that way, it was really all his fault. “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to do-.” vernon frowned.

“I was scared because of what you thought of my body.” vernon’s face contoured into confusion. “but I tell you all the time that you’re pretty? did you think that your body wasn’t included in it?” seungkwan nodded. “when someone values you pretty there usually referring to your face. when I … um caught you? and after it all went down my immediate thoughts were what if he saw all them fat and rolls and was grossed out.” vernon shook his head. “I thought your boobies were very pretty!” he stated boldly as seungkwan let out a breathless sigh. he can tone it like several notches down.

“I think your body is beautiful seungkwan. if you were mine I’d remind you of it everyday and cherish those rolls and all cause there all apart of you and you’re beautiful.” seungkwan smiled lightly. “I really didn’t mean to do that to you. I didn't mean to break your trust, you know?” seungkwan nodded. “I know.” “and if you want to throw away my weakling sick ass away. I'm okay with that as well!” “no you wouldn’t be.” seungkwan hummed as vernon pouted. cute. yes you read it right, cute. “I wouldn’t but I’d deal with it! Wait- wouldn’t?” seungkwan simply wrapped herself a little tighter in her blanket.

“mm yeah. I’m not throwing you away… just yet.” vernon clapped as he pulled out a spliff from his champion hoodie sweatshirt. “what the fuck?” “what? It was going to a celebratory spliff or a depressing one.” seungkwan rolled her eyes, playfully. “go in the kitchen.” “yeah yeah i know.” vernon nodded feeling better he’s felt this whole month. 

_joshua sighed as his_ cousin ran a comb through his hair. “why you keep huffing and puffing like that.” she said turning his head. “why are you using me as a practice dummy?” he mumbled. “that’s not what I asked you.” the 16 year old said. “ I need to practice on finer hair types when it comes to doing hair. now come on tell mama kaila what’s wrong.” joshua faked a gag.

“please don’t call yourself mama kaila.” he said. “and I don’t know. I think I like two girls?” “that’s very ungodly.” kaila said and joshua rolled his eyes. “we going to hell together sister.” “a very true point.” she said as she split the hair in two down the middle of his head. “so what about these girls huh?” she questioned. “I don't know? I liked one before without knowing it was her and I started to hang out with this one and she’s just like adorable and like she’s so sweet.” kaila hummed. “the other one?” “she kinda just started being around me and we have the same friends wait...we all do? anyways, she’s just…bold? she always speaks her mind and she has this like presence like you’re automatically drawn to her and she keeps you there.” he elaborated. 

“so ones like the devil and the other is like the angel?” joshua shrugged as kaila finished up the parting on his head. “so what are you gonna do?” “aren’t you listening? this is the reason we’re talking in the first placE!” he said as she hit his shoulder with the comb. “shut up shitface, you know what I mean .. are you gonna go for both or just one over the other?” “both of them?” “yeah, never heard of polyamory?” joshua's mouth dropped open, he thought it was some kind of shape.

“what is it?” “more than one partner idiot!” kaila said dragging the comb down his head to sharpen that parting. “so …two girlfriends at once?” kaila nodded. “pretty much.” “you think I can have two girlfriends at once?” “I mean it’ll take like hella communication, understanding, reasoning, agreements and stuff but it’s doable. I’ve seen some work.” joshua squinted his eyes.

“how have you seen any work?” “because I’m not a goddamn hermit like you are.” joshua rolled his eyes. “I’m not a damn hermit and I’m telling, you used god’s name in vain!” “whatever, I’m the social cousin and you know that. now moving on or do you have more to say about your 3 way relationship? Now that’s unholy.” kaila said as she started the braid. “I am a single young man!” “may stay that way forever if you don’t do anything about it, LONELY!” she said making joshua laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter is kinda sloppy lol but it’s here && don’t beat me up about the vernon && seungkwan make up i literally had no other clue how to get it where i needed but more time for pinning


End file.
